Kipona aloha
by ilse23
Summary: A McRoll story set after the season 5 finale. Catherine has kept a big secret from Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new storyline for McRoll. It's just a small story. I wanted to make it a one shot first but then decided to put it in a few chapters. Hope you guys like it. The story is set after the season 5 finale.**

 **I do not own Hawaii five-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

Kono and Adam's wedding was very beautiful. Catherine was glad that she had come back to Hawaii to see this and that everything had turned out okay after finding the nuke. She was so glad that Steve was okay. There had not been a day that she didn't think about him in the past year. She was glad that she had made the decision to go back to Hawaii. This is where she belonged. She just hoped she and Steve could sort of pick up where they had left of. They didn't really have the chance to talk today, work kept coming in between. Maybe they would have a chance to talk after Kono's wedding. Catherine did have to admit, Steve looked very handsome in that suit. If that call hadn't come between them she probably would have kissed him and make him not want to go to the wedding anymore. Catherine hadn't realized how hard it had been to be away from Steve until she saw him again. She had missed him so much and so couldn't want to feel his lips of hers again and his strong arms around her and his…

"Snap out of it Catherine," Catherine told herself since they were still at the wedding ceremony. But the truth was she couldn't wait to be alone with Steve.

Once the ceremony was over Kono and Adam walked down the aisle while the people threw rose petals over them. They really looked like a beautiful couple. Kono and Adam went to take some pictures as the guests made their way over to the party area. When Kono and Adam returned it was time to catch the bouquet. Catherine wasn't really trying to catch it but the bouquet landed in her hands.

"I see you caught the bouquet," Steve spoke when Catherine walked back up to him.

"Yeah, I sorta did," Catherine replied, looking at the bouquet in her hands. It felt a bit weird standing there with a bouquet in her hands.

"Nice catch Cath. Maybe next time, it'll be you throwing the bouquet," Kono spoke, appearing behind them.

"Maybe."

Catherine and Steve had a great time together at the party. It was about 1am when they left.

"You don't mind me staying here, do you?" Catherine asked as they walked into Steve's place.

"Of course not."

"Okay good."

"I'm really glad you're back again Cath."

"Me too. But you do understand why I had to go right?"

"Of course I did." Steve pulled Catherine to him. "But I would be lying if I told you I hadn't missed you."

"I've missed you too Steve."

"I love you Catherine."

Catherine looked at Steve. He had said those words to her over the phone about a year ago and now he had said them face to face. Face to face was way better, Catherine could see the love in his eyes.

"I love you too Steve."

Steve pulled her ever closer and crashed his lips down on hers. God if felt so good to kiss her again. Steve planted his hands underneath her ass and lifted her up. Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as Steve walked them upstairs. Steve was taking her upstairs to the bedroom, the bedroom that they had spent a lot of glorious nights in before. Steve gently put her down on the bed and lay down on top of her, without breaking the contact with their lips. Her lips just felt so perfect against his. Steve reached behind her and until the zipper of her dress. He pulled the straps down, kissing the newly exposed skin.

"Steve," Catherine moaned as Steve kissed the spot in her neck.

"I love you Cath," Steve whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Steve."

Steve took his time in undressing Catherine and showing her how much he had missed her and how much he loved her. Steve knew he was teasing her but he was savoring every moment. It had been way too long since he had made love to Catherine. It seemed like to take forever to Catherine before Steve finally pushed himself inside of her. It felt so damn perfect, just like she remembered it. The only sounds that could be heard were their moans and groans and the sound of two people moving together. Catherine clung to Steve as she reached her high point.

"Wow, that was great," Catherine uttered as Steve collapsed down on her.

"Oh yes, it totally was. God I've missed this so much," Steve spoke as he rolled off of Catherine.

"Yeah I've missed this too," Catherine said as she rolled over on her side, facing Steve. "It's good to be back again."

"So how long are you staying?"

"How long do you want me to stay?"

"If it were up to me, I would never ever let you go again. I've missed you terribly over the last year. I never ever want you to go again. I want you in my life, forever."

Catherine smiled at him, that smile did so much to him. "I never ever wanna go again either. This is my home, here with you."

"I'm glad you said that, cus I have something for you. I bought this just after you left for when you would come back. Close your eyes."

Catherine closed her eyes and heard Steve rumbling in his nightstand. She felt him leave the bed. She wondered what he was doing when she felt his hand on the other side of her, pulling her into a seating position.

"Open your eyes Cath."

Catherine opened her eyes and was surprised to what she saw. Steve was sitting on one knee in front of her with an open jewel box in his hands. In the box was the most beautiful ring Catherine had ever seen.

"Oh my god Steve."

"Catherine Rollins, will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course I will Steve."

Smiling Steve placed the ring around Catherine's finger. He put the box on the nightstand and kissed Catherine deeply as he pushed her down onto the bed. Before they knew it they were making love again. Shortly after that they fell asleep.

A few hours later Catherine shook up.

"Cath?" Steve asked half asleep. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Go back to sleep Steve."

Catherine lay back down on the bed but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Cath? What's wrong?" Steve asked concerned, fully awake now.

"Steve, there's something I have to tell you."

"What's wrong Cath?" Steve could tell that something was really bothering Catherine and that she had a hard time telling him. "You can tell me anything."

Catherine took a deep breath before speaking. "A few weeks after I decided to stay in Afghanistan I…. I…"

"What is it Cath? Did something bad happen to you? Did someone hurt you?"

"A few weeks after I decided to stay in Afghanistan I found out I was pregnant," Catherine quickly spoke.

Steve's face froze. Catherine was pregnant! But it had been a year ago since she had gone to Afghanistan. If she had been pregnant where was the baby? Had she lost the baby? Why was he only just hearing this now?

"You were pregnant?! With my baby?" Steve finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes I was. Yes of course it's your baby."

"It's? Not was? You didn't lose the baby?"

"No, I didn't Steve. Steve, we have a three month old little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's eyes widened with shock. He had a daughter! He and Catherine had a little girl! Steve didn't know if he should be happy about the fact that he had a daughter or if he should be pissed at Catherine for not telling him sooner.

"We have a daughter?" Steve asked surprised with a hint of anger.

"Yes, we do Steve."

"Why am I only hearing about this now?!"

"I'm sorry Steve. I didn't know how to tell you. I planned on telling you a lot of times but I just didn't know how and before I knew it she was there already."

Steve stood up from the bed and paced the room. "You were pregnant with my baby and you gave birth to her and you never thought I deserved to know that you were pregnant with my baby!" Steve yelled at her.

"I'm sorry Steve. I wanted to tell you so many times I just didn't know how. I was too scared myself."

"I need some air."

Steve put some clothes on and left the room leaving a shocked Catherine behind in the bed. He went outside and sat in one of the chairs at the beach. He had a daughter! He and Catherine had a daughter! He had a three month old daughter out there who he'd never seen. He missed three months of his daughter's life and nine months being with Catherine while she carried their baby. On one hand he was happy, there was no one he wanted to have a baby with more than with Catherine, but on the other hand Catherine had kept this from him. He had just asked her to marry him and she had said yes. But now Steve wasn't so sure anymore. Would he ever be able to get passed this? Would he ever be able to forgive Catherine for not telling him sooner about their daughter? After a while Steve went back inside. He had no desire to see Catherine, at least not just yet, so he slept on the couch.

When Catherine came down the next morning Steve was already gone, his badge and gun were gone so he was probably at work.

..

"Hey Steve, you're here early," Chin spoke as he walked into Steve's office.

"I can say the same thing about you."

"I figured you'd probably be with Catherine, catching up."

"Oh yes I did and I have a lot to catch up on."

"What's going on Steve?" Chin asked, clearly seeing that something was bothering him.

Steve took a deep sign. "Promise you won't tell anyone else."

"Of course, you have my word."

"Well it turns out I have a three month old daughter."

Chin looked at Steve surprised. "You have a daughter? With Catherine?"

"Yeah, imagine that huh."

"Wow, that's something. And you just found out?"

"Yes, she told me last night after we got home from the wedding and after I asked her to marry me."

"You proposed to her? And she said yes? And then she told you you two have a kid?"

"Yes."

"That's something. Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Steve replied and leaned back in his chair. "On one hand I like it but on the other hand Catherine has kept this from me for so long."

"Have you talked to her about why she kept it from you?"

"She said she was scared and that she thought about calling me a lot of times but every time she just couldn't and then she was there."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I have no idea. I honestly don't know. I love Catherine but I don't know how to deal with this."

"Well you do have a choice to make, I mean there's a little girl out there who needs her father. Despite how you feel about Catherine right now that little girl still needs her father."

"I know."

"And I think Catherine came back so you three could be a family. I can't tell you what to do but if I were you I would at least try to give it a shot," Chin spoke and he left the office.

Steve sat there thinking about everything he had just learned and everything Chin had told him. Chin was right, that little girl needed her father but could he and Catherine really work as a family? Could Steve forgive her for not telling him sooner? After a few hours of sitting in his office Steve went back home. Catherine was still there.

"Hi Steve," Catherine greeted him as he walked into the house.

"Hi Catherine."

"Steve, I'm really sorry for not telling you this sooner. I didn't know how to. But I would really love for you to get to know your daughter. She's so cute and she looks just like you."

"Where is she now?"

"She's with a friend of mine here in Hawaii."

"I would like to see her."

"Of course, I will go get her."

Catherine wanted to give Steve a kiss before she left but Steve pulled back. He wasn't ready for that. Catherine drove to her friend's house.

"How did Steve take it?"

"Better than I thought I guess. But I can tell he's upset with me for not telling him sooner."

"Of course he is Catherine. She's his daughter. You had a baby together and you never told him. I probably would be mad at you too. I really can't understand how you could have waited so long to tell him."

"I know, I wanted to tell him sooner so many times I just didn't know how."

"Well, he wants to see her now so that's good. And if things don't work out or you need some space you can always come here."

"I know, thanks."

Catherine picked up the little girl and put her in the car. She really looked so much like Steve. She had his eyes and his beautiful smile. She was just the cutest little thing Catherine had ever seen and she would be so happy to finally be a real family with Steve. Now that she was here again she mentally slapped herself for not telling Steve sooner. What if she had destroyed their relationship forever? She pulled up to Steve's house a little later. She sat in the car and took a deep breath. This was it, Steve was finally going to meet their little girl. Catherine collected her thoughts and got out of the car. She picked the little girl up and walked to the door. She knocked on the door and waited for Steve to open it.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve heard her car pull up. This was it. He was going to meet his little girl. Steve heard Catherine knock on the door. Steve wondered what his little girl looked like. He couldn't believe that he was about to meet his three month old daughter, a daughter who he didn't know existed until last night. Steve took a deep breath and collected himself before standing up from the couch. He took one more deep breath before opening the door. There stood Catherine with their little girl in her arms.

"Steve, this is Natalie. Natty, this is your daddy."

Steve looked at the little girl in Catherine's arms. He couldn't believe that he was meeting his daughter. She looked really cute. Natalie held her hands out to Steve, wanting to be held by him. Hesitantly Steve put out his arms and took the little girl from Catherine.

"Hey there Natalie."

Catherine was right. She was a little cutie and she looked a lot like him. There was no mistake this was his little girl. Steve couldn't believe that he was holding his little girl. He wasn't sure how to act around her and Catherine. He always figured if he had kids he would have nine months to prepare him for fatherhood. But here he was with his little girl in his arms.

"She likes you," Catherine spoke.

"Yeah. You're right, she looks like me."

"Yes she does."

"Why don't you spend some time with her, just the two of you?"

"Are you sure? I'm not sure I'm qualified to watch a little girl."

"You do fine with Joan. You'll be fine. It'll be good for you two. And you can just spend some time with her without me hovering around."

Steve was not sure if he would be okay alone with Natalie but Catherine was right. He needed some time without her to think about everything.

"I'll be back later." Catherine gave the little girl a soft kiss on her head. "Be a good girl to daddy. This is her favorite stuffed animal, so if she starts fussing it usually helps to give her this one. All of her stuff is in the bag. I will put a bottle in the fridge in case she gets hungry. I will see you two later. Bye Natty."

Catherine left and Steve went to sit on the couch. He sat there alone with his little girl. "Hey there Natty. Daddy is a little bit surprised to see you. Daddy didn't know that you existed, mommy had kept that from me. I love your mommy but I don't know if I can forgive her for not telling me about you. But don't worry Natty, I will always be your daddy no matter what. You really are a cute little girl. I can't believe that you're here. It's a little bit getting used to for daddy. What do you think? Should daddy forgive mommy?"

Natalie looked up to Steve and smiled, Steve looked at her eyes, they were just like his. But she had some things of Catherine too. Her smile was definitely Catherine's.

A little later there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Steve called.

"It's Danny."

"It's open."

"Hey Steve," Danny spoke as he walked in and he looked surprised seeing Steve there with a little girl in his arms. "Where did you get the little girl?"

"She's mine."

"Excuse me, there must be something wrong with my hearing. I just thought you said she's yours."

"You heard right. She's mine and Catherine's."

"You never told me this before. What's her name?"

"It's Natalie. I never told you because I didn't know. Catherine just told me last night. While she was in Afghanistan she found out she was pregnant with my baby and now we have a three month old girl."

"Wow, that's something. Guess we were both lied to," Danny stated and he sat down on the couch next to Steve. "She really is a little cutie and she looks like you."

"Yeah, I noticed that too."

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I can trust Catherine again. And that's not all. I asked her to marry me last night. She said yes but it wasn't right after that, that she told me about the Natalie."

"Guess we're both a little screwed right now."

"Yeah. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything."

"Well, Catherine didn't really lie to you, she just kept something from you. Rachel lied to me, she said the kid was Stan's while she knew it was mine. Catherine just didn't tell you. And she's here now with your little girl and your little girl is fine, she's not sick. You didn't see your kid, without knowing it was yours, almost every time you went to pick up Grace. Rachel just sat there with Charlie and she still didn't tell me. You have a chance to be a family with Catherine. That ship has sailed for me and Rachel. Don't screw this up Steve, I know what Catherine did was wrong but at least she didn't lie to you about who the baby's father was. She is here now and she let you get to know your little girl. So I'm pretty sure she wants to be a family with you guys."

"Thanks Danny, but it'll take some time for me to work this through."

"I know and I think Catherine understands that too. I'll leave you two alone."

Danny stood up and left the house. Steve thought about what Danny had told me. He was right, he had a chance to be a family with Catherine but he just didn't know if he was ready for that right now. Steve was snapped out of his thoughts when Natalie started crying. Steve didn't know what to do. He tried to rock her to calm her down but it wasn't working. He felt and smelled her diaper but she didn't need a change. Even with her stuffed animal Steve couldn't calm her down.


	4. Chapter 4

Not knowing what to do Steve picked up the phone and called Catherine.

"Hey Steve, how is it going?"

"It's going fine except she's crying and I don't know what's wrong."

"Let me hear her cry." Steve held the phone close to Natalie. "That's her hungry cry. There is a bottle with milk in the fridge and a bottle warmer is in the bag."

Steve looked around the bag and found something that looked like the bottle warmer. "Do I need to do anything with the bottle warmer?"

"Just plug it in and put the bottle in it. There's a button on the front. Just press that and the bottle warmer will do the rest."

"Okay."

Steve walked to the fridge and pulled the bottle out. He plugged the bottle warmer in, put the bottle in and pressed the button.

"Once it warm test it on your hand to make sure it's not too hot and then angle it upwards a bit as you put the pacifier in her mouth. Just make sure that she doesn't get too much milk in her mouth and burp her once she finished the bottle."

"Alright, I think I got it."

"You'll do fine Steve. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"Alright, that's fine."

Steve hung up the phone and waited until the bottle was warm. Natalie was still crying in his arms.

"It's okay little girl, it's coming," Steve softly spoke and he rocked her.

Once the bottle was warm Steve took it out of the bottle warmer. He walked back to the couch and held the little girl in his arms. He tested the milk on his hand before he put the pacifier into her little mouth. Natalie immediately started sucking on the pacifier.

"There's a good girl."

Steve looked down at the little girl in his arms. He couldn't believe that he was feeding his little girl. She drank very well from the bottle, she finished it completely. Steve put the bottle on the table and put Natalie over his shoulder. He gently rubbed her back until she burped. Just as he finished burping her Catherine walked in.

"Hey you two," Catherine spoke. It was so cute to see Steve with their little girl.

"Hey Catherine."

"How did it go? Did she drink well?"

"Yes, she finished the entire bottle."

"That's a good girl," Catherine replied and gave Natalie a soft kiss on her head.

"You wanna go to mommy again?" Steve gave her to Catherine but Natalie wasn't having any of it.

"I think she prefers daddy." Steve took her back and Natalie snuggled against him. "Aww, you two look so cute together." Catherine pulled her phone out and quickly took a picture. "Steve, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. You had a right to know. I'm so sorry. If I could go back I would change it. I missed you so much with me while I was pregnant. I wanted you to be there but I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know if you wanted a baby with me."

"I think I would have loved it. I spent some time with Natty now and she's really cute. I can't believe I missed three months of her life."

"I'm really sorry Steve. If I could go back and change it I would but I can't. But I'm here now and if you want I want the three of us to be family."

"I don't know. I think I need some time but I do want you and Natty in my life. But it's just too soon to really be a family together."

"I understand that Steve and I will give you time."

"Thank you Catherine. But can I spend time with Natty while I figure this out?"

"Of course you can. You're her daddy and she needs her daddy."

"Okay."

"I've just rented my own place so you can figure this out without me constantly being here."

"You didn't have to do that Catherine."

"It'll be good. We'll just slowly work into being a family. You can spend some time alone with Natty."

"Okay. I still can't believe we have a little girl together."

"Yeah I know. I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant. But I was really happy especially when I met our little girl. I really was kicking myself for not telling you then. I so wanted you to be there."

"I would have loved to see that."

Catherine smiled at Steve. "It seems like she's already used to having her daddy around."

Steve looked down at the little girl. She had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I will go put her down. Can I put her down in my bed?"

"Of course, just put some pillows around her so she can't roll off the bed."

"Okay."

Steve walked up the stairs with his little girl. He gave her a soft kiss on her head as he put her down on the bed. He grabbed some pillows and put them around her just like Catherine said. When he was sure she was surrounded by pillows Steve quietly walked out of the room, closed the door and walked back downstairs.

"She really is a cute girl," Steve spoke as he sat down on the couch next to Catherine.

"That she really is. I loved her from the moment I saw her. I so wished you had been there."

"If you had told me you were pregnant I would have been."

"I know, I know. Ever since she was born I've been kicking myself for not telling you while I was pregnant. I know I should have told you Steve and I'm sorry I didn't but I would like the three of us to be a family."

"I don't know Cath. I just need some time to figure everything out and get used to the fact we have a daughter."

"I can understand that and I will give you time. I just hope one day we'll get to be a family, the three of us and we can see our daughter grow up together. I will be patient with you as long as you keep me and Natty in your life."

"Of course I will do that. I can't wait to spend more time with Natty. She really is a sweet girl. But for you and me I just need some time."

"I understand, just know that I love you very much and I really wanna marry you."

Deep down Steve wanted that too but he had to work through some things first. Catherine stayed for dinner before she took Natty to her rental place. Once Catherine had left Steve got in his car and drove to the Target store on Lawehana Street. He wanted to buy some things for Natty so she had her own room at his place. Steve was amazed by all the stuff they had at the baby department. Did he really need all that stuff? He cruised to the aisles and looked at the furniture. He picked a dark brown wood convertible crib and in the same color a changing table and closet, a matrass for in the crib and a pink bedding set with Minnie Mouse on it, a dark wood rocking chair, a music mobile for above her crib, a pink stuffed animal owl, her name in wooden letter to hang on the wall, some butterflies and flowers for on the wall, a car seat, a baby monitor, some diapers, a play pen, a bouncy chair, a baby swing, a pack with two pacifiers both pink one with flowers and the other with butterflies, a baby bath and some toys for in the bath, two baby gates, high chair and a stroller. Next he walked to the clothing department.

He had no idea what size a three month old would wear. He looked at the clothes and saw that they had tags with the size on it of 1M, 2M, 3M. Steve figured the m stood for months.

Steve looked through the clothes and picked out a few things. He picked out a pink ruffled dress with straps, a pink/orange top with ruffles on the edges and a pink legging with orange dragonflies, a pink top with a brand of roses and a white ruffled skirt, a pink pajama with a kitten on it and a blue/green pajama with pink dragonflies on it. He went to the register and paid for everything. Luckily the delivery was not long. The furniture would be there in about two days. All the things he could take he put into his truck. Next he drove to Kmart. He wanted to buy some more clothes for Natty. He didn't know how much Catherine had already but given that she was in Afghanistan it was likely she didn't have many clothes and stuff yet.

He looked through the clothes and picked a white Minnie Mouse bodysuit with a red and white checkered ruffled skirt, a white t-shirt with the text lovely little girl, yellow dots, yellow edges and a band of yellow ruffles on the bottom and a grey legging, a chiffon ruffled top with flowers in several colors and pink leggings, a dress with a grey top and a pink skirt with butterflies on it, a blue bodysuit with the text I love mommy and daddy with some decorations around it, a white bodysuit with in different colors the text I love my daddy and underneath that a heart with two handprints next to it, a pink t-shirt with a doggy on it and the text in white letters daddy's little cutie, a pair of white leggings, an orange pajama with white flowers on it and bunnies at the feet, a pink t-shirt with Minnie Mouse on it with yellow ruffles on the bottom and the text super cute and a pink legging with harts and bow ties on it with the text love and cute, a pack with three supergirl bodysuits, a red top with charmmykitty on it and blue shorts with ruffles on the bottom, a ruffled blue tankini with starfishes and seashells on it and a green white dotted pajama with a pink mouse on it holding a strawberry.

….

A week later the baby's room was finished. Steve had spent some more time with his little girl. She really was just the cutest little thing. He was starting to get used to having her around. As for him and Catherine it would take some time but they weren't arguing.

"Hey Steve," Catherine spoke as she answered the phone.

"Hey Cath, can you come over with Natty? I have something that I want to show you."

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Great see you soon."

Catherine hung up the phone and got Natalie ready to go to Steve.

"Yeah, we're gonna see daddy." Natalie started smiling. "Yeah you like going to see daddy? Daddy said he had something to show us. I wonder what it is."

Catherine put Natalie in her car seat and put the baby bag in the back of the car and she drove to Steve's place. She was really glad that Steve and Natalie were doing fine together. He really was a great daddy. You could clearly see that Natalie loved spending time with her daddy. Catherine could tell that Steve was still getting a little used to all this but he was doing very well with Natalie. She arrived at Steve's place and grabbed Natalie and the baby bag from the car before walking up to the door. Steve was already waiting at the door.

"Hey," Steve said.

"Hey."

"Hey Natty."

As soon as Natty heard Steve's voice she wanted to go to him. Steve took her from Catherine and gave Natalie a kiss. Catherine smiled as she looked at the two of them. Natty would really be a daddy's girl very soon. She would have Steve wrapped around her little finger in no time.

"What did you want to show us?"

"Yes, follow me."

Catherine followed Steve upstairs. Catherine wondered what he wanted to show them. She followed Steve to a door.

"This is for Natty," Steve spoke as he opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine looked surprised as Steve opened the door. Catherine looked into the room. There was a fully decorated nursery.

"You did this for Natty?" Catherine asked, holding back her tears.

"Yes I did. I wanted her to have a room here for when she's here. And I didn't know what you already had so I just bought everything."

"Thank you Steve," Catherine spoke, feeling her eyes getting a bit watery. "Look Natty, this is your room, daddy did this for you."

Catherine looked around the room. The walls were pink with some decorations on it. Above her crib hung the letters, spelling Natalie. Everything was there. Catherine looked in the closet. He had even bought clothes for Natty and they were so freaking cute. Catherine didn't have much for Natty. Her friend had given her a travel bed for Natalie to sleep in, some clothes of her little girl, a few bottles, a bottle warmer, a baby bag, and her car seat. Other than that Catherine had nothing when she came back from Afghanistan. While Natalie was with Steve Catherine had gone to the store and buy some more supplies like diapers, pacifiers, toys, bottles.

Catherine couldn't hold back her tears as she turned back to Steve and saw him give their little girl a kiss.

"Thank you so much for this Steve, it really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome Cath, I did it for Natty."

"I'm sure she will love it here. She can stay here tonight if you want."

"Really? I'm not sure if I can. I've never had her here with me for the night."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're doing fine with her so far. And she's a very easy baby."

"Okay, I guess. Can you stay here too then? In the guest room, just in case."

"Of course. I will just go get some more stuff for Natty and for myself." Catherine stepped up to Steve and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Steve for this. It's really beautiful."

"You're welcome Catherine."

Catherine gave Natalie a kiss. "Mommy will be right back."

Catherine left and Steve stayed there in the room with Natalie.

"Yeah, this is your new room Natty. You can sleep here, play here, daddy can read you a story here and daddy's room is right next to yours so daddy will be here in no time if you start crying."

Steve went downstairs and put Natalie in her playpen. Steve sat on the couch as he watched his little girl play. She was just so cute, Steve was totally in love with her already. He just hoped he and Catherine could work past this and become a family.

A little later Catherine returned. She sat on the couch next to Steve and they just looked at their little girl playing.

"I also brought this with me," Catherine spoke as she pulled a photo album out of her bag. "It's the pictures I have of Natty so far from the moment she was born."

"Thank you," Steve replied as he took the photo album.

Steve opened it and started looking at the pictures. The first picture he saw was Catherine holding Natalie just after she had been born. The quality wasn't so good since she had taken them with her sat phone but it was nice to see those pictures.

"She's so cute," Steve stated.

"Yeah she really is. I immediately saw how much she looked like you. That made that moment even harder. I am so sorry for not telling you sooner Steve, I really am. I wish that I had, you are so good with her and Natty really loves her daddy. I'm so sorry Steve."

Steve knew that Catherine was sorry but Steve just couldn't quite forgive her yet.

"Thank you for these pictures Catherine, it's nice to see her grow up, even if it has just been three months."

To Steve it weren't just three months. It were three long months he had missed seeing his daughter grow up. He had missed her being born, holding her as a little baby for the first time, sharing the nine months of pregnancy with Catherine, bringing her home for the first time, seeing Catherine breastfeed her, changing her first diaper, giving her her first bath. He had missed so much already of his daughter's life. He wasn't about to miss any more of her life but he was just not ready for him and Catherine to be together.

When it was time for bed Steve brought Natalie upstairs. He changed her diaper and dressed her in her pajamas. He gave her a soft kiss on her head before placing her in the crib. He tucked her in and turned on her music mobile.

"Goodnight little girl. Hope you sleep well in your new crib."

Steve stood there watching over the crib for a little while. He stayed there until Natalie had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there, underneath her Minnie Mouse covers and sucking on her pink pacifier with butterflies. Steve quickly snapped a picture before returning downstairs.

"She's already asleep."

"That's good. I'm sure she'll sleep fine in her new crib."

Steve felt a bit uncomfortable sitting there with Catherine so he turned the TV on. Steve hadn't noticed that by the time the movie had ended Catherine was cuddled up to him and he had his arm around her, just like old times.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Steve spoke, getting up from the couch.

"Yeah me too."

Steve locked up downstairs and went upstairs after Catherine. Together they were in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Catherine needed something that was on Steve's end and Steve had to use the toilet. They almost bumped into each other.

"Sorry Steve."

Neither one of them moved for a while. Catherine took a chance and pulled Steve towards her, kissing him. Steve was lost in the moment and kissed her back. It took him a few seconds before he snapped out of it and released Catherine.

"Sorry Catherine, I just can't do it, not yet. Goodnight Catherine," Steve spoke and he walked off to his bedroom.

He lay down on his bed and just looked at the ceiling. This whole thing was just frustrating. He loved Catherine and he wanted to be with her but he just couldn't right now. He just couldn't get past it yet, that she kept something as big as a kid from him. But it was hard being so close to her. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her and take her into the bedroom to have his way with her. It had felt so good to make love to her again after a year. He had missed her so much. Only if she had not lied to him, then they could be together now already.

Catherine finished in the bathroom and went to the guest room after checking on Natalie, who was sleeping peacefully. Catherine lay in the bed wishing Steve was next to her, wishing he had his strong arms around her, wishing he was kissing her, wishing he was touching her in the places she needed most, wishing he was making love to her. Catherine was really kicking herself that she hadn't told Steve when she found out she was pregnant. What was she thinking? He obviously loved her and she loved him. Why hadn't she been able to tell him from the start?

Natalie had done really well during the night. She only woke up once and Steve had gone out to change her diaper. Steve woke up the next morning and opened the door to his balcony. He heard some voices outside. He looked over the railing and saw Catherine sitting in the hammock with Natalie. He had to smile a bit as he looked at them.

…

It had been three months since Steve had found out about Natalie. He really loved being her daddy and he was started to get better at it. He had spent a lot of time with Natalie. He was used to the fact that he had a daughter now. As for him and Catherine they were still working through things. They were getting better but Steve was still a bit bothered by the fact Catherine had kept something this big from him. They were still engaged however. One night when Natalie had stayed over at Steve's, Steve and Catherine found themselves in the same bed in the morning with Natalie in between them.

Steve was sitting behind his desk when his phone started to ring. He saw that it was Catherine.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered the phone.

"Hello Commander," Steve heard and unfamiliar voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"Someone who has your fiancé and if you ever wanna see her again you'll do as I say."


	6. Chapter 6

Steve couldn't believe his ears! Someone had Catherine and maybe his daughter too. Steve quickly walked to the main room where Kono was working on the computer. Steve tapped her on the shoulder and mouthed trace with his finger pointed at the phone. Steve put the phone on the computer table so the others could hear the conversation too.

"Who is this?"

"I have your fiancé. If you wanna see her again you'll do as I say."

Chin and Danny had walked into the main room as well, wondering what was going on. Chin recognized the voice immediately. He grabbed his phone, typed a message and showed it to Steve.

'Gabriel,' the message read.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Steve asked.

"Revenge," Gabriel spoke and hung up.

"Did you get him?" Steve asked Kono.

"No, sorry boss."

A few seconds later Gabriel called again. "I know you're tracing me McGarrett and I know Chin is there too."

"I swear to god Gabriel, if you hurt Catherine, Chin is the least of your problems."

"You're in no position to threaten me Commander."

"What do you want?"

"A trade, Catherine for Chin. You have an hour to bring him to Mau'Umae trail."

"I need to know if Catherine is still alive."

"Say hello to your fiancé," Gabriel said as he put the phone to Catherine's ear.

"Steve," Catherine sounded afraid.

"Catherine, I'm gonna get you out of there okay. Hang in there. Is Natty there with you too?"

"No, it's just me."

"Alright, I will get you out of there Catherine."

"You have one hour," Gabriel spoke and he disconnected the call.

"Damn it, I almost had him," Kono stated.

"Gabriel could have escaped off the island, why is he coming after you?" Steve asked Chin.

"I didn't tell you guys this but just before Kono's wedding Gabriel came to see me. He had a gun in my face. He told me to turn around and I thought he was going to shoot me but he disappeared."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He offered me a bribe if I helped him to keep you guys off his back so he could go on with his business. As I turned around he said something like that there's only one thing for him to do."

"If his beef is with you, why is he coming after Catherine?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not gonna let him hurt Catherine because of me. He wants me, he can have me."

"Chin, you don't know what he will do to you," Kono argued.

"No I don't, but I'm not gonna let that happen to Catherine."

An hour later Steve and Chin left for the trail, Danny and Kono following at a safe distance. When Steve and Chin arrived at the trail Gabriel was already waiting for them but there was no sign of Catherine.

"Where's Catherine?" Steve asked, ready to punch Gabriel if he done something to Catherine.

"She's in the woods, about two miles down the trail."

"If you hurt her you will pay for it."

"She's fine. Now let's go Chin."

Chin look over to Steve and gave Steve a slight nod before he got in Gabriel's car and Gabriel drove off. Once he got off the trail road Danny and Kono followed him. Steve ran into the woods, desperately wanting to find Catherine. He was about two miles on the trail but he there was no sign of Catherine.

"Catherine!" Steve called. "Catherine!"

"Steve!" Steve heard Catherine's voice.

Steve followed the sound of her voice and found her behind some bushes tied to a tree. Once she was free Steve held her in his arms. He was so glad she was safe.

"Are you okay Cath?" Steve asked as he cupped her face.

"I'm fine Steve, he didn't hurt me."

"Okay good. Natty wasn't with you right?"

"No she's at my friend's house."

"Okay."

Steve took Catherine in his arms again and kissed her. God, he was beyond relieved that Catherine was okay. If Gabriel had done something to her he would have killed him.

"Come on let's get out of here."

Steve took Catherine back to his truck and drove them back to headquarters. Just after they had gotten there Danny, Chin and Kono arrived too.

"Where's Gabriel?" Steve asked.

"Well," Danny started. "He spotted us so we chased him. He crashed his car and he died on impact."

"Are you okay Chin?" Steve asked, concerned for his fellow team member.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches and a little concussion."

"Okay good."

"Thank you Chin for trading with me," Catherine spoke to Chin.

"Of course. I wasn't about to let Gabriel hurt someone because of me."

"Well I think we all deserve the rest of the day off."

"Yes I agree," Chin added.

Everyone grabbed their stuff and left. Just before Chin left Steve stopped him.

"Thank you for protecting Catherine like that."

"Of course, I couldn't let something happen to her because Gabriel was after me. Now, she's here and she's safe, don't let her go Steve. You two belong together."

Steve watched as Chin walked off. Chin was right.

Steve walked back to Catherine and they left too. Since Catherine didn't have her care with her here she got into Steve's car.

"We'll go pick up Natty and then the two of you are coming home with me," Steve said, leaving no room for argument.

They picked Natty up from Catherine's friend's place and went to Steve's place. Natalie had fallen asleep in her car seat so when they got home they put Natalie in her crib for her afternoon nap. When Catherine came back down Steve pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. He was beyond relieved that Catherine was okay. He didn't know what he would have done if something had happened to Catherine. It was then that he realized that he couldn't live without Catherine, he needed her in his life. He didn't care anymore that she had kept Natty from him. He loved her and he couldn't lose her.

"I'm not letting you go Cath, not after what happened today. I need you in my life. I need you and Natty in my life. I want to be a family with you, I want you to be my wife."


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine couldn't believe what Steve was saying, finally he was ready to be a family with her and Natalie.

"I love you Catherine and I'm sorry it took me so long to get over this. I love you and Natty and I want to be a family with you guys."

Catherine pulled Steve to her and kissed him deeply.

"There's nothing I want more Steve," Catherine spoke when she released Steve. "I love you too Steve and I'm sure Natty does too and I can't wait to be a family with you. I'm really sorry I kept Natty from you. If I hadn't we've would have been together the last three months."

"Let's not talk about that anymore. It's done and forgotten. You're here now and that's what matters. I'm not gonna waist any more time to be with you and Natty. We've been apart long enough. We're not gonna spend any more time apart. When Natty wakes up we'll go get your stuff at your rental place so you and Natty have you stuff here."

"That sounds like a good plan. But Natty is asleep now, so…"

Steve could see what Catherine was hinting at. Steve picked her up and Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist. All kissing Steve walked them upstairs to the bedroom. It felt so good to kiss Catherine again. How could he have spent three months being so close to her and not kissing her? This just felt so right, they belonged together. So she had kept Natalie from him. They were both here now, they were both safe, they were in his life and in his heart. They were his family.

Clothes were quickly discarded and thrown across the room. They had amazing, toe-curling sex. It felt so good to both of them, they were happy to be together again. This is where they belonged, in each other's arms.

When Natalie woke up they went to Catherine's place and grabbed all of their things. The rental house had come with furniture so they could just leave it there.

Steve spent some time with Natalie in the living room as Catherine was preparing dinner. She was just the cutest little baby he had ever seen. She was now six months old and she was trying to crawl. Steve was playing with her on the floor. Natalie was on her hands and knees and Steve sat a few feet away from her.

"Come on Natty, come to daddy. Can you crawl for daddy?" Natalie was bouncing back and forth and then she put her little hand forward and her knee followed. "Cath, get in here, Natty is crawling."

Steve quickly grabbed the camera and filmed as Natalie came crawling up to him. Catherine came out of the kitchen and saw Natalie slowly making her way towards Steve.

"That's a good girl, come to daddy."

Natalie was all smiles as she crawled. She reached Steve and happily drummed her hands down on his knees.

"That's my good little girl," Steve spoke as he picked her up. "Daddy saw you crawling. You're daddy's big girl." Steve gave her a kiss. "And mommy saw it too."

"Yeah, mommy saw you. You're such a big girl." Catherine gave her a kiss too. You're my big girl."

"I guess we should really baby proof the house now that she's crawling."

"Yeah we should. Babies love to explore everything." Catherine gave Natalie one more kiss and went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

…..

Catherine and Natty had been living with Steve for three months now. They both really loved family life and it was so cute to see Steve with Natalie. Natalie was really a daddy's girl. She had Steve pretty much wrapped around her little finger. She was a little princess. Catherine had returned to work with the five-0 task force and was partnered up with Kono most of the times.

Steve and Catherine had discussed their wedding and they had decided on a Christmas wedding, which was in a month. Almost everything had been taken care off, just some last minute details had be taken care off. Catherine had found the most beautiful wedding dress and a cute little bridesmaids dress for Natalie. Kono and Mary were her bridesmaids, Joan was the ring bearer and Grace was the flower girl. Catherine couldn't wait to get married to Steve and maybe add another addition to their family. She really wanted to have another baby with Steve so he could be there with her during the pregnancy.

….

Tomorrow was Steve's and Catherine's wedding day. Catherine was going to spend the night at Kono's. Mary was coming too while the guys went over to Steve's place.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow, standing there in your wedding dress," Steve told her just before Catherine had to go.

"I know me neither, tomorrow we'll be married."

"Yes we will. I'm sure you look absolutely beautiful in your wedding dress."

"I'm pretty sure you'll love it and you will look very handsome in your suit too." Catherine leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "And then at night I will take off and I will take my wedding dress off. I already have something very sexy to wear for tonight."

Preferably Steve wanted to take her upstairs with him right now but there was more time for that tomorrow.

"I can't wait."

Steve gave Catherine a deep kiss before Catherine left with Natalie.

Catherine woke up the next morning and happily stretched herself. Today was her wedding day, she was finally getting married to Steve. Catherine picked up her phone and smiled when she saw she had a text from Steve.

'Hey honey, hope you had a good night's sleep. I'm really excited about today. I can't wait to see you and become your husband. I love you.'

'Hey sailor, I had a really good night's sleep. Hope you did too. I'm really excited too. Finally we're getting married. I love you too and I'll see you in a little while.'

'Yes I have a good sleep today. I can't wait to see you. Please give Natty a kiss for me.'

Catherine had breakfast and finished getting ready before they had to leave. They were getting married at the Turtle Bay Resort on the North shore. It was so beautiful there. They were getting married on one of the lawns that overlooked the ocean. At the end stood a gazebo with white sheets over it and white and green bouquets on the top edges. The chairs were decorated with white ribbons at the back. On the aisle lay white orchid leaves. Everything looked just perfect. When Catherine was sure everything was in order she went inside to get changed. They had a building nearby where they could change.

"You nervous Steve?" Danny asked. Danny was Steve's best man.

"Yeah a little, but that's normal I guess right?"

"Yeah it is, I was with Rachel too."

"Yeah and look where your marriage ended."

"That's not what I meant Steve. You and Catherine are made for each other, everyone can see that. You two are gonna grow old and grumpy together, with at least four kids."

"Four really? We already have one so let's just start with adding a second to it and we'll go from there."

Kono and Mary were helping Catherine get ready.

"You ready sweetie?" Catherine's dad asked as he walked in.

"Yeah I am dad."

"Good, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't believe I'm finally getting married to Steve."

"You two belong together, everyone can see that. You two will be very happy together and with Natty."

Catherine looked in the mirror once more to make sure everything was right before she grabbed her bouquet and left the dressing room to get married to Steve.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stood waiting at the end of the aisle with Danny next to him. Chin, Lou and Max sat on the chairs along with some of the HPD officers. Joe had come to the wedding as well and so had Aunt Deb. Steve anxiously waited for Catherine to show up at the end of the aisle. He wondered what she was wearing. He couldn't wait to get married to her. He was so happy to have Catherine and Natalie in his life. The ukulele music started playing and Joan and Grace appeared at the end of the aisle. Joan and Grace were both wearing a short white dress. The top and part of the skirt were covered with light green lace with a band with a white and green flower in the middle. They both wore a band with white and green flowers in their hair. Joan carried the pillow with the rings as Grace threw white and green flowers on the ground. Next Kono and Mary walked down the aisle. Mary was carrying Natalie in her arms. Kono and Mary were both wearing a Hawaiian sarong dress. The dress was white with light green flowers on it. Natalie wore a light green dress with white flowers on it. She looked so adorable cute. Steve smiled when he saw his little girl. As soon as Natalie saw her daddy she wanted to go to him. Steve grabbed her from Mary and gave Natalie a little kiss.

"You really are a little cutie, but daddy needs you to go sit with Aunt Mary okay."

Steve gave her one more kiss before he handed her off to Mary.

A man blew on a conch shell, which was Catherine's cue. She took one deep breath and grabbed her dad's arm. She walked up to the aisle. There stood Steve, looking absolutely gorgeous in his black tux with white shirt and green tie. They smiled at each other when they saw each other. Steve couldn't believe how gorgeous Catherine looked. She was wearing a white strapless dress. The top was covered with light green stones and flowers. The bottom was flowing from the middle to the sides. In her hair Catherine wore a band of white and green orchids and she was carrying a bouquet of white and green orchids. When they reached Steve Catherine's dad gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and shook Steve's hand.

"You took good care of her," he spoke to Steve.

"I will sir, you have my word."

Catherine took Steve's hand and together they stepped up to the minister.

"You look beautiful," Steve told her.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

The minister started the ceremony. "Ladies and gentleman, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If there is anyone present who has just cause why this couple should not be united let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Of course there were no objections so the minister continued.

"Love is patient, love is kind, love is not envious or vain. Nor does love behave itself unseemingly. It is not self-seeking or easily provoked, nor does love think evil. Love doesn't rejoice in wrong doing. Rather, it rejoices in the truth. Love will bear all things, believe all things. Hope and endure all things. Love never fails. My prayer is that you will being in this marriage covenant realizing that it takes good communication and a commitment of loving each other unconditionally.

May your love for one another be as an endless encircling lei. May the bright flowers of daily thoughtfulness join one day to the next in a flow of kindness. May the turquoise tides of forgiveness always bring new beginnings. May the lush green of the tropics soothe the stress of your days. May the Aloha spirits of the islands bring you peace together.

We give thanks for the coming together of Steve and Catherine, for the many blessings they enjoy and for their happiness. We know that as we reach out to another being as we pledge ourselves to give and share that we allow ourselves to accept more of the gifts of life. We invoke the Spirit of Our Heavenly Creator to join us as we commence this ceremony. This bonding of Steve and Catherine and we open our heart, minds and spirits to that of our Creator. We focus our thoughts and unite all those present, and all those loves ones who could not be with us today, but are in our thoughts in this union of love. Amen."

"Amen," everyone else spoke.

"Steve and Catherine, please face each other and join hands." Steve and Catherine turned to each other and gave each other their right hand. "Steve, you may recite your vows."

Steve took a deep breathe before speaking. "Catherine, I've loved you for so long. I finally had the courage to tell you I loved you after so many years and you were half way across the world. I've missed you terrible the year you were away and imagine my surprise when you came back and I found out we had a daughter. At first I was mad at you for keeping Natty from me but then I realized how much I love you and how much I want to be a family with you. You and Natty are my life, my everything and I can never live a day without the two of you. I feel so blessed that you will be my wife from this day forward and that I can be a family with you and Natty. I promise to be the best husband and father I can be and I promise that I will always love you and Natty no matter what. I, Steve McGarrett, take Catherine Rollins to be my wife. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you and to be a companion to you. I will share my strengths and weaknesses, my achievements and disappointments, and I promise to respect you, be a friend to you, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Catherine couldn't help but get a little teary eyed as Steve spoke to her.

"Catherine, you may recite your vows."

"Steve, I love you so much and I know it was stupid of me to stay away and keep Natty from you. I was so happy when you finally told me you loved me. I can't believe I almost screwed us up by keeping Natty from you. I'm so glad that you forgave me and let me back into your life. There's nothing I want more than to be a family with you and Natty. I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with your baby. There's no one else in this world I'd rather have a baby with. I can't wait to start my life with you together and husband and wife, as parents and with Natty. I will forever love you. I, Catherine Rollins, take Steve McGarrett to be my husband. I promise to love you, honor you, cherish you and to be a companion to you. I will share my strengths and weaknesses, my achievements and disappointments, and I promise to respect you, be a friend to you, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Steve really wanted to take her into his arms and kiss her passionately at that moment but the ceremony wasn't over yet.

"You have vowed your love to each other. Are you now ready to confirm that love in the responsibilities of marriage?"

Catherine and Steve smiled at each other and replied: "We are."

"May I have the rings please?" Joan presented the pillow with the rings to the minister. "Thank you."

The minister blessed the rings before speaking. "These rings, being circles, have no beginning or end. They represent the eternal nature of true love. As you wear your rings let them be a reminder that you are both encompassed by each other's love and care. Steve, please take the ring and place it on Catherine's finger and repeat after me."

Steve took the ring and placed it on Catherine's finger as he spoke. "Catherine, with this ring I promise to grow with you to build our love, to speak openly and honestly, to listen to you and to love and cherish you for all the days ahead. From this forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. With his ring I thee wed."

"Catherine, please take the ring and place it on Steve's finger and repeat after me."

Catherine took the ring and placed it on Steve's finger as she spoke. "Steve, with this ring I promise to grow with you to build our love, to speak openly and honestly, to listen to you and to love and cherish you for all the days ahead. From this forward you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. With his ring I thee wed."

"Imau aku kaloko maika'i o ka haku o Iesu Cristo me kealoha o keakua a me ka launa puana o ka'uhane hemolele me kakou apau.[May the grace of our Lord Jesus Christ and the love of God and the communion of His spirit be with us always and may the lord bless you, keep you and make His face to shine upon you.]

And now by the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, it is my honor and privilege to pronounce you husband and wife and you may seal this covenant with a kiss."

Steve and Catherine smiled at each other. Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her.

"We're married," Steve whispered to Catherine.

"Yeah we are."

Everyone was clapping as Steve and Catherine kissed. They threw rose petals as Steve and Catherine walked down the aisle.

The party was really nice but Steve and Catherine couldn't wait to be alone, upstairs in their room. They had booked the honeymoon suite at the hotel and rooms for the other guests as well. Mary would take Natalie for the night. Just after 2am everyone had gone up to their room. Steve and Catherine thanked the staff and went upstairs as well.

Once upstairs Steve slid the keycard in the lock and opened the door. He picked Catherine up and carried her into the room. Catherine looked into the room and couldn't believe her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was covered with red roses and a path of rose petals lay from the door to the bed and on the bed lay a heart with red rose petals.

"It's beautiful Steve. Did you do this?"

"Yes, I had the hotel staff put this here for us."

"It's beautiful. Now, can you please put me down so I can get into something a little bit more comfortable."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before he put her down on the ground. He helped Catherine take her wedding gown off and watched as Catherine seductively walked to the bathroom.

"Why don't you make it nice and cozy for us in here?" Catherine spoke just before she closed the door.

A little later Catherine came out of the bathroom and Steve's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Damn his wife was looking hot. She was wearing a lacy, see-through white teddy. The teddy looked great on her but Steve couldn't wait to take it off and make love to his wife. Catherine walked to the bed and sat down on Steve's lap, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Catherine grabbed two champagne glasses from the nightstand and handed one to Steve.

"Here's to us, as husband and wife," Catherine spoke and they toasted.

Steve quickly took Catherine's glass and put the glasses on the nightstand. "Enough drinking for now." Steve turned around and placed Catherine on her back on the bed. "Now, I want you," Steve whispered seductively in her ear which sent shivers down Catherine's spin.

Catherine pulled Steve's face to her and kissed him deeply. She felt how turned on Steve already was when he pressed into her. As they were kissing Steve proceeded in taking her teddy off. He cursed against her lips when he couldn't get it off fast enough. Catherine sat up a bit so Steve could take the teddy off. Steve practically tore the teddy of her body and threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed. Catherine was moaning with pleasure as Steve worked her body. What Steve was doing to her body was just so good. This man knew exactly how to pleasure her. Catherine had already come twice when she turned Steve around and returned the favor. Sooner than he would have like he reached his climax already but that didn't stop Catherine from pleasuring him. After a while Steve couldn't take it anymore and pulled Catherine up to him.

"Please honey, I need you right now."

"With pleasure."

Catherine straddled his hips and moved herself down on him. Both of them were moaning as Catherine lowered herself onto him.

It was true what they said, sex does get better once you're married. Steve and Catherine couldn't get enough of each other. The sun was already starting to come up when they finally fell asleep.

Steve woke up the next day around 11am with Catherine in his arms. He still couldn't quite believe that they were actually married now. He was so happy to have Catherine back in his life and to have Natalie in his life. She really was such a cute little girl. Steve couldn't wait to have another baby with Catherine but it was probably better if they waited until Natalie was a little older.

"Good morning honey," Steve spoke when he noticed Catherine was awake.

"Good morning honey," Catherine replied as she stretched herself in Steve's arms.

"Merry Christmas Cath."

Catherine lifted her head up and looked into Steve's eyes. "Merry Christmas Steve."

Steve kissed Catherine which led to another round of love making. After that they got showered and dressed and went to get something to eat. After lunch/breakfast they went to the pool where Natalie was with Mary and Joan.

"Hey guys," Steve announced their presence when they reached the beds. Danny was there too with Grace. "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Hey you two, Merry Christmas" Danny replied. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Oh yes we did."

As soon as Natalie heard her father's voice she wanted to be held by him. She was sitting in between Mary's and Danny's lounge bed.

"Hey sweetie," Steve said as he picked Natalie up and gave her a kiss.

"Did you behave yourself last night?"

"Oh yes, she was a very sweet girl," Mary replied.

"That's good."

Catherine and Steve joined them. When their food had gone down Steve took Natalie into the water in her floater. They were sitting near the pool so the others could keep watch from their beds.

"He really is a great daddy," Mary stated as they watched Steve play with Natalie.

"Oh yes, the best. He really loves Natty."

"Yeah, Natty has Steve pretty much wrapped around her little finger, right."

"Oh yes she has. She really is a daddy's girl."

Steve swam Natalie around in her floater. Natalie was loving it. She had a big smile on her face. Catherine took some pictures of them with her phone. It was really cute to see. Natalie loved being in the water. She was a little water bug. Catherine was sure that when she was old enough she would want to learn how to surf.

Steve and Catherine stayed there for a little while before going back up to the room and they grabbed their stuff. They were going on a nice family vacation for the holidays. Catherine didn't know where they were going. Steve had booked that as a surprise for her and Natalie. With their suitcases in the car Steve drove them to the airport. Steve looked at the board which desk they had to have. Catherine followed him. When they stood in line to check in Catherine saw where they were going.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine looked at the screen. It said LAX.

"We're going to LA?"

"Yes, Malibu to be exact. I hope that's alright."

"Sure, that's fine."

Their flight to LAX left at 2.40pm. Around 2.45pm they left the airport. It was about a five hour flight to LAX. Steve and Catherine had the front row so they had some room to put Natalie on the floor. Natalie wanted to crawl through the airplane once they were up in the air. Steve followed Natalie as she crawled. The flight attendants had just came by with drinks so they weren't in the way for them. Natalie was all smiles as she crawled through the aisle. She crawled all the way to the back.

"Come on sweetie, let's go back to mommy."

Steve turned her around and she crawled back towards Catherine. Catherine looked into the aisle to see where Steve and Natalie were and she saw Natalie crawling back. Catherine crouched down on the floor and waited for Natalie. Natalie smiled when she saw Catherine.

"Who do you see there Natty? Is that mommy?" Steve said to her.

Natalie giggled as she crawled closer to Catherine.

"Hey sweetie," Catherine spoke once Natalie had reached her and she picked her up. "Did you have fun?" Natalie wanted out of Catherine's arms so she could crawl some more. "No sweetie, you can't go crawling anymore. There are other people in the plane too."

Natalie was fussing on Catherine's lap.

"I think she's tired," Steve stated and he took Natalie from Catherine.

With Natalie in his arms Steve walked up and down the aisle while rocking Natalie in his arms. Natalie was sucking on her pacifier and she was snuggled up against Steve. A little later Natalie fell asleep in his arms. With Natalie asleep in his arms Steve sat down. He held Natalie in his arms as she slept. Natalie managed to sleep for an hour. They had some dinner on flight. For Natalie the flight attendant warmed up a bottle Steve had given her. Steve fed Natalie her bottle and burped her before eating himself.

With the time change it was just past 10pm when they landed at LAX. Steve grabbed their bags as Catherine carried Natalie off the plane, who had fallen asleep. Luckily they could grab the stroller right away. The ground crew had pulled them out and put them next to the entrance. Steve unfolded the stroller and Catherine put Natalie in it. Catherine pushed the stroller as Steve carried the bags. Catherine stayed on the side as Steve went to grab their suitcases. About twenty minutes later Steve got their bags and they left the airport. Steve picked up their rental car. Steve loaded the luggage into the car as Catherine put Natalie in her car seat, that had come with the car. Steve punched in the address on the navigation system and drove to their vacation address. Given it was late it wasn't busy on the road. It was about a fifty minute drive to their vacation home in Malibu.

"We're staying here?" Catherine asked astonished as she looked at the beautiful house.

"Yes we are. It's ours until January third."

"Isn't it a little bit expensive?"

"Nah, it's fine. I had some money saved so it's okay. Never really went on vacation."

The owner was waiting outside.

"Hello, you must be Steve McGarrett," the friendly woman addressed them.

Steve shook her hand. "Yes, this is my wife Catherine."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Catherine shook her hand too. "And who's this little cutie?" She softly spoke not to wake up Natalie.

"This is our daughter Natalie."

"She's really cute. How old is she?"

"Thank you. She's ten months old."

"Aww, they are so cute this little. Well, here are the keys and some more information. My number is on there so feel free to call me if you need something. The rules are in the folder as well. I hope you enjoy your stay. I'll come by the third around 10am to pick up the key."

"Thank you, that's fine."

The woman left and Steve and Catherine walked inside. They came into a small hallway. The main room had a sofa, fireplace, two chairs and a table. There also stood a fully decorated Christmas tree in the living room and some Christmas decorations throughout the house. They had a separate dining area. The kitchen was light brown wood in a u-shape. There also was a separate family room with TV. The bedroom had a dark wooden bed and a view of the garden. There were two other bedrooms so they could use one for Natalie. The master bathroom had a double vanity, shower and toilet. The other bathroom also had a tub. The tiles were light marble. They had a spacious backyard with grass, a pool and Jacuzzi. In the yard was an outdoor fireplace, hammock, table with chairs, seating area and barbeque. The house was near Point Dume so they had a beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow, it's beautiful here," Catherine stated.

"Yeah it really is. Come on let's get the stuff inside so we can go to sleep."

Steve first grabbed Natalie's stuff from the car. He set up Natalie's travel bed in one of the rooms. Once the bed was up Catherine put Natalie in it and Natalie continued sleeping. Steve and Catherine carried in the other stuff. They put away some of the stuff before they went to sleep as well. They were tired so they fell asleep right away.

The next morning they were woken up by Natalie. Catherine grunted as she turned over to look at the clock. It was only 7.30am.

"I'll get here," Steve spoke. He gave Catherine a quick kiss and walked to Natalie's bedroom. "Hey sweetie, you sure you don't want to go get some more sleep?"

Natalie smiled when she saw her father and she was begging to be held by him.

"Alright then sweetie. Come on." Steve took her out of her travel bed and took her back to the bedroom. "Look who's here honey."

"Hey Natty."

The family lay in bed for a little while before going out and having some breakfast. Once their food had gone down they changed into their swimwear. They rubbed some sunscreen on themselves before going outside to enjoy the sun. Catherine lay on one of the deck chairs while Steve took Natalie in the pool with him. Steve walked down the steps into the pool and put Natalie in her floater. Steve swam Natalie around the pool. Natalie tried to kick her little legs to move forward.

Catherine looked at them as she heard Natalie's laughter. It was so cute to see. Steve really was an amazing daddy to Natalie. He loved her very much and Natalie loved her daddy very much. She really was a daddy's girl, she was daddy's little princess. Catherine hoped that they would be lucky enough to add another baby to their family so that Steve could be there with her during the pregnancy. But right now was probably too soon, Natalie was only ten months old. If it were to happen Catherine was sure she would be happy and so would Steve but it would be better to wait until Natalie was a little older.

"Come on mommy, join us," Steve called, snapping Catherine out of her thoughts.

Catherine put her book away and got in the pool with Steve and Natalie. The three of them had some fun in the water before going out to get some lunch. After lunch they put Natalie down for her afternoon nap. Steve and Catherine went outside and lay down on the hammock together. Catherine was lying in between Steve's legs with her back against his chest and Steve had his arms around her.

"This is nice," Steve admitted.

"Yes it is, very nice. Thank you for booking us this trip."

"No problem honey."

Steve and Catherine dozed off a bit in the hammock only to be awoken by a noise twenty minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I made a little error with the last chapter. Natalie is ten months old instead of seven months. She was three months in May so that would make her ten months in Decemeber.  
**

* * *

Catherine jumped up from the hammock and went inside to Natalie's room.

"Hey sweetie, it's okay, mommy's here."

Catherine picked Natalie up and she noticed Natalie had a dirty diaper. Catherine grabbed the diaper bag and changed Natalie's diaper before dressing her up again. Catherine dressed Natalie in her swimsuit again since she knew Natalie would want to go swimming again.

"Come on, shall we go see daddy?" Catherine spoke and a smile appeared on Natalie's face. Catherine walked outside with Natalie. "Look who's here daddy."

"Hey Natty." Steve stood up from the hammock and walked to them. As soon as Steve was close enough Natalie wanted to go to her father. Steve took her from Catherine. "Hey sweetie, did you have a nice nap? Do you want to go swimming again?"

A smile appeared on Natalie's face. Steve rubbed some sunscreen on Natalie before taking her to the pool.

…

The next morning Steve was up early. Catherine and Natalie where still asleep. After grabbing some coffee Steve went downstairs to the beach. Their house wasn´t that far from the beach, it was only like a five minute walk. Steve went to one of the surfboard shops and rented a board. They were at Point Dume so they had awesome waves. Steve took his board and peddled out into the ocean. The waves were not as big as in Hawaii but they were still nice.

About an hour later Steve walked back into the house. Catherine was in the kitchen and Natalie sat in her high chair at the table.

"Good morning," Steve spoke as he walked in.

"Good morning, Catherine replied. Did you have a nice surf?" Steve had left a note for Catherine.

Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "Yes, it was very nice. If you want to go surfing you can."

"I'll see."

"Has Natty eaten already?"

"No, I've just gotten downstairs."

"Alright, I'll feed her then."

Steve walked to the fridge and pulled out a jar for Natalie. It was mashed red fruit. Steve took a chair and sat in front of Natalie's chair. Steve but a bib on Natalie before feeding her.

"Mmmmm, yummy huh Natty?" Steve spoke as Natalie took the first spoon.

Natalie finished about half the jar. Steve put the jar back into the fridge so Natalie could finish it later. Steve grabbed some food for himself and joined Catherine and Natalie at the table. Steve gave Natalie one of her toys to play with while he and Catherine had breakfast.

…

Today was New Year´s eve. Catherine and Steve still had three full days left at the house. The third they had to leave before noon. Catherine and Steve went to do some grocery shopping for dinner tonight. Steve put Natalie in the kids' seat in the cart. They strolled through the aisles decided on what to eat for dinner tonight. They were going to do a barbecue. They put everything they needed into the cart before standing in line to pay. Since it was New Year's Eve it was pretty busy at the store. It took them about two hours to get back to their house. Steve carried everything inside and Catherine put everything away. Steve took some of the things they had just bought outside. They had bought some water toys for Natalie. Steve took it out of the box and put some air in it. They had bought a slide and a basketball hoop. Once they were ready Steve changed into his swim shorts and put Natalie's swimsuit on as well. He rubbed some sun screen on Natalie before taking her outside to the pool.

Steve went into the pool. The slide was standing on the edge of the pool. Catherine set up the video camera on the other side of the pool so it could film Natalie going down the slide. Catherine went back the other way and got Natalie.

"You wanna go down the slide Natty?" Catherine spoke and Natalie smiled. Catherine put Natalie on the slide. Steve was in the water at the edge of the slide. "Where's daddy? Do you see daddy?" Natalie smiled and pointed towards Steve. "You wanna go to daddy? Daddy, are you ready? Here she comes."

Catherine gave Natalie a little push and down she went on the slide. Natalie was smiling as she went down. She flew into the water and Steve caught her.

"Good job Natty, you wanna go again?" Steve asked. Natalie started jumping up and down in Steve's arms.

Steve swam to the side and handed Natalie to Catherine before he took his position at the end of the slide again. Natalie went off a few more times before they changed positions. Catherine was now in the water and Steve was on the side.

"Are we gonna fly to mommy Natty? Alright mommy, here she comes."

Catherine caught Natalie as she splashed into the water. They let Natalie go off the slide a few more times before she had enough. Steve went into the water. Steve put the basketball hoop into the water before putting Natalie on his shoulder and handed her the ball.

"Can you put the ball in the hoop Natty?"

Natalie wasn't sure what to do so Catherine took the ball from Natalie.

"Just like this Natty." Catherine showed Natalie how to do it.

Catherine handed the ball back to Natalie. Natalie took the ball and did just like Catherine did. She got the ball in the hoop.

"Yay, very good Natty."

They played a little game of basketball with Natalie on Steve's shoulder. The family enjoyed some fun in the pool until they heard the doorbell ring.


	12. Chapter 12

"I'll get it," Steve spoke and he handed Natalie to Catherine.

Catherine was wondering who it was. Steve dried himself off a bit and put a shirt on before opening the door.

"Hey Sam," Steve spoke when he had opened the door.

"Hey Steve," Sam greeted his old Navy friend. "It's good to see you again."

They gave each other a bro hug.

"Likewise, thanks for coming."

"Thanks for the invite." Steve had asked Sam and his family to come over and spend New Year's eve with them. "Steve, you remember my wife Michelle."

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Michelle, you look good," Steve gave her a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, it's good to see you too."

"This is my son Aiden and my daughter Kamran." Steve shook their hands. "Aiden became a cadet-sergeant last year."

"That's great, congrats. Following in your dad's footsteps?"

"Yes sir."

"You worked my with daddy?" Kamran asked.

"Yes, we were both in the Navy. Come on in guys. Hope you brought your swimsuits."

"So you and Catherine huh?" Sam said as the others walked on in.

"Yeah."

"I always knew you two would end up together. I could see it back then the way you looked at each other."

Steve looked at Sam. He was right, from the moment Steve saw Catherine he was in love with her.

"She's out in the yard. Why don't you guys change into your swimsuits and come join us. There's a bedroom over there."

Steve walked back outside as the Hanna family went to change.

"Who was at the door?" Catherine asked when Steve came back outside.

"Sam and his family."

"Sam? As in your old Navy buddy Sam?"

"Yeah, he lives in LA so I thought it would be nice to ask him and his family over for New Year's eve. I hope that's alright."

"Yeah sure that's fine. Do they know about you and me and Natty?"

"I told them we got married but I haven't told him about Natty yet."

"Okay, where are they?"

"They are just getting changed into their swimsuits."

"Ah okay."

Sam was the first to come out. Catherine had come out of the pool with Natalie. Sam was surprised to see Catherine standing there with a little girl.

"Hey Catherine," Sam greeted her.

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you again," Catherine gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to see you too. Who's this little cutie?" Sam asked, referring to Natalie in Catherine's arms.

"This is Natalie, Natty, she's my daughter and Steve's."

"You have a daughter?" Sam replied surprised, looking at Steve.

"Yeah we do. She's ten months old."

"Wow, I did not know that. Congrats."

"Thanks."

A little later Michelle, Kamran and Aiden came out as well.

"Cath, these are Michelle, Sam's wife and their kids Aiden and Kamran," Steve introduced the others.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Catherine," Michelle told her as she shook her hand. "And who's this little cutie?"

"This is Natty, our daughter, she's ten months old."

"She a little cutie."

"Thank you."

"Come on guys, let's have a seat," Steve said.

They sat down on the chairs in the back yard.

"Daddy, can I go swimming?" Kamran asked.

"Sure Kam."

Kamran walked to the pool and got in. Not soon after that Aiden joined her as well and played a game of basketball with his little sister. Natalie wanted to go in the pool as well so Catherine took her into the pool. Michelle joined her and they played with the kids in the pool.

"So, you and Catherine have a kid huh?"

"Yeah we do, I didn't know about it until seven months ago."

Sam looked at him with a weird face. "How could you not know you had a kid?"

"Well, long story short Catherine had stayed in Afghanistan after we went there to help a friend of her. She came back in May for Kono's wedding and afterwards she told me we had a three month old kid."

"Wow, that's something. I can't imagine what that must have been like."

"Yeah, I was pretty pissed at first but we worked it out and I'm very happy to have her and Natty in my life."

"Yeah, you've got a nice family here."

"Thanks."

The two families enjoyed the afternoon outside and in the pool. Around dinner time Steve and Sam started the grill. Michelle and Catherine were inside getting everything ready. Sam and Michelle had taken some more stuff for dinner with them. Aiden was keeping Natalie and Kamran company in the pool. Steve kept an eye on the pool from the grill. Natalie was in her floater and she was having fun with Aiden and Kamran.

Just after 6pm everyone sat around the table outside and enjoyed a nice barbecue. Natalie sat in her high chair in between Steve and Catherine. Natalie ate some pieces of bread along with the jar of mashed carrots, broccoli and cauliflower. Natalie behaved herself really well at the table until just after 7pm.

"Come on sweetie, time for bed," Steve spoke as he picked Natalie up from her chair. "Say goodnight to mommy."

"Goodnight Natty," Catherine said and gave Natalie a kiss.

"Night, night, everyone," Steve spoke as he waved with Natalie's hand.

"Goodnight," everyone replied.

Steve took Natalie inside. He washed her before putting her pajama on.

"Goodnight sweetie." Steve gave her a kiss and placed her in her travel bed.

Steve gave Natalie her pacifier and turned the music mobile on. Steve grabbed the baby monitor and quietly left the room. Steve hoped she wouldn't wake up tonight with the firework. The rest stayed outside and enjoyed the barbecue. After dinner they went to swim some more. Everyone was having a good time. Just before midnight Catherine went inside to get the champagne as Michelle got the fritters ready. Catherine pored a glass of champagne for everyone and a glass of non-alcoholic champagne for Kamran. Steve put his phone on the table and waited as the clock counted down.

"Ten, night, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year!" They all counted down.

"Happy New Year honey," Steve told Catherine and gave her a kiss.

"Happy New Year baby."

Everyone wished each other a happy new year and enjoyed their champagne and fritters. They saw some beautiful fireworks up in the sky. They all stayed out until a little after 1am before going inside. Sam and Michelle were staying the night there. Steve had called the owner and she was okay with it as long as they would pay for it.

Steve pulled Catherine close once they were in bed.

"I'm really looking forward to the new year with you and Natty," Steve admitted.

"Yeah me too. It's gonna be an amazing year. I just know it."

"Yeah, how can it not with you and Natty," Steve replied with a smile.

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too Cath."

Steve gave Catherine one more kiss before he gathered her in his arms and they fell asleep.

….

The third Steve and Catherine had to go back to Hawaii. Just after 7am the owner came. Steve had asked her to come sooner since their flight would leave at 10am. She inspected the house to make sure everything was in order. When everything was in order Steve paid her for the additional fee of having the Hanna family stay over. Steve put their stuff in the rental car and drove them to the airport. Steve parked the car in the parking area for the rental company and they pulled out their luggage. They walked into the airport. Steve pushing the cart with the luggage and Catherine pushing the stroller. Steve returned the keys for the car before they walked to the check-in desk. They checked themselves in and dropped their luggage off before walking to the gate. They passed customs and they waited at the gate until they could board the flight. Just after 9.30am they could board the flight. Catherine pulled Natalie out of her stroller just before they boarded the plane and gave the stroller to the ground crew. They again had the front seats. Just after 10am they left the airport. They would be at Hawaii around 2pm, local time.

They were about thirty minutes out from Oahu when the plane started to shake.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine and Steve wondered what was going on. The seatbelt sign turned on. Catherine pulled Natalie onto her lap and they fastened their seatbelts. Steve noticed that they were losing altitude pretty fast. The curtain to the flight attendants lounge was closed but Steve could peek through the small opening. He saw the worried look on their faces.

"I'll be right back," Steve told Catherine and undid his seatbelt. Steve walked into the flight attendants lounge.

"Sir, you need to get back to your seat," one of the flight attendants told Steve.

"I was just wondering what's going on."

"Everything is under control sir, please return to your seat."

"My name is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, I'm with Five-0. I saw the worried look on your faces. Maybe I can help."

One of the flight attendants was Hawaiian and she knew about Five-0 and Steve. So she knew they could trust him. He maybe was their only bet to get this plane down safely.

"We can't reach the pilot anymore. We figured he would update the passenger to what's going on but we can't reach them. They are not responding to our calls," one of the flight attendants softly told Steve so the other passengers wouldn't hear it.

Suddenly the plane dropped. Steve and the flight attendants flew against the walls in the small place. Something was definitely going on, what if something was wrong with the pilots?

"Try to keep the passengers calm," Steve told the flight attendants. "Is there a way you can get into the cockpit?"

"I have a key," the head-steward spoke. "But I've tried that already, the door won't open. It's like they locked it on the inside or something."

"Do you have some sort of tools in here?"

"We have that down in the luggage area."

"Go get it please."

One of the flight attendants quickly went downstairs and grabbed the toolbox. Steve looked around in the toolbox to see what he could use. Steve found a few tools he could use and tried to open the door to the cockpit. After a few minutes he managed to get it open and he went inside. Steve saw the head pilot unconscious in his seat and the co-pilot was deliberately trying to bring the plane down. The co-pilot grabbed a gun and tried to shot Steve but Steve was faster. He took the gun out of his hands and put the man in a chokehold. Once the man was out cold Steve put a tie wrap around his arms and secured him to the chair and moved the head pilot out of his seat and took his seat. He grabbed the handles and tried to put the plane back in its normal position. He could see the island of Oahu already. Steve quickly pulled the headphones on and heard the flight tower asking for any response from the pilots.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0. I've taken over this flight, the head pilot is unconscious and the co-pilot tried to bring the plane down. He's out now too and I'm trying to land this plane."

"Sir, do you know how to land a plane?"

"I've flown a few times just never a plane this big."

"How far are you out? There should be a meter there with the remaining distance there."

Steve looked around. "It says eight thousand miles."

"Okay, we're gonna clear the runways for you. We'll instruct you how to land from here."

Steve tried to put the plane level again as they went down. Oahu was coming closer fast. Steve wasn't sure how to land, he knew with helicopters but not with this big ass plane. He had only flown a plane once. When he came back with Wo Fat. The plane was about to crash. He did his best then but he wasn't being able to prevent the crash. He had hoped it would be better this time. There were a lot more people on the plane right now, which included his wife and his little girl.

Steve finally managed to get the plane level. There were four thousand miles left on the meter.

"Sir, are you ready to make the descend?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm gonna walk you through it. Push the control column forward slowly. Now reduce the airspeed by pulling the throttle towards you slowly."

Steve did as he was told.

"Now lower the flaps a little bit by the moving the toggle farthest to the right of center column downwards about halfway. Make sure the plane is in the right position by using the pedals on the floor and the steering column."

Steve saw the runway and tried to put the plane in front of it so he could land right on the runway.

"Reduce the speed slowly as you make your way towards the runway. Now lower the toggle of the flaps completely down. Use the steering column to keep your position. Try to keep the plane like this until you're about hundred and fifty feet above the ground. When you're there pull the throttle all the down and pull the steering column gently towards you. If you think you're going too fast pull the steering column more towards you. Then as soon as you notice the wheels hitting the floor press down on the breaks. These are the upper halves of the pedals. Press them together as if you were pushing the clutch and the gas pedal of the car at the same time."

Steve tried his best to do as he was told. The plane still had a lot of speed. With a loud thud the plane hit the runway causing everyone to bump up and down.

"As soon as all the wheels are on the runway apply full back pressure on the steering column."

Steve let out a relieved sigh when the plane was on the runway and was slowing down. They were safely on the ground again.

"I'm down," Steve spoke through the headphones and he heard a wave of relieve go through the room on the other end.

"Good job sir, now slowly make your way across the runway and move the plane towards gate fifteen."

Steve followed the signs on the runway and moved the plane towards gate fifteen. Upon arriving there he saw the ground crew directing him the right position. Steve let the plane come to a full stop.

"How do I shut everything off?" Steve asked through the head phones.

"There's a pilot standing by near the plane. He will make sure everything is turned off but turn the engines first." They instructed Steve how to turn off the engines.

"Okay. Thank you for your help."

"Thank you for making sure the plane landed in one piece."

As soon as the engines were turned off Steve stepped out of the cockpit. One of the flight attendants grabbed the phone to speak to the passengers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've landed safely on the island of Oahu. We're very sorry for this hard landing. We ask you to remain in your seats for the time being. We will let you know when you can leave the plane. Thank you for cooperating."

The flight attendant opened the door to the plane and the tube was placed on the plane. When it was completed security and medical personal came into the plane and made their way into the cockpit. The co-pilot had woken up but was zip tied to the chair. The head pilot was still however unconscious. The medical personal quickly retrieved him from the plane and put him on the gurney. The security personal grabbed the co-pilot and escorted him off the plane.

"You're Commander McGarrett?" One of the security personal addressed Steve.

"Yes that's me."

"Thank you for making sure this plane came down in one piece. I would like to take your statement once everyone is off the plane."

"Of course sir."

One security guard stayed behind as the others escorted the co-pilot off the plane. Once they were out of sight the flight attendant grabbed the phone.

"Thank you for your patience ladies and gentlemen. You are now ready to exit the plane. We hope you enjoy your stay here in Oahu."

The flight attendant opened the curtain and Steve walked back to Catherine. Catherine stood up as soon as she saw Steve and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank god Steve. I was so worried. What happened?"

"I will tell you later. Are you okay? Is Natty okay?"

"We're okay. Natty is just a little bit shocked by the hard landing."

Steve took Natalie from Catherine. "It's okay sweetie. Everything's okay sweetie."

Natalie snuggled against her daddy as Steve gave her a kiss on her head. Steve and Catherine waited until everyone had exited the plane. The security guard came towards them.

"Can you tell us what happened sir?"

"We were about thirty minutes out when the plane started to shake and we went down pretty fast. I saw the worried look on the flight attendants faces so I went to check what was going on. They told me that the pilots weren't responding and that the door was closed from the inside. I managed to get the door open. I saw the head pilot out cold and the co-pilot was deliberately trying to bring the plane down. He pulled out his gun but I managed to get the gun away from him and I put him out cold. I took the seat and together with air control I landed the plane."

"Okay, we'll question the co-pilot and pilot once he's awake. Thank you for your help," the security guard spoke and shook Steve's hand.

"You're welcome. I couldn't let the plane crash."

Steve and Catherine grabbed their things and exited the plane. Catherine grabbed the stroller and put it together so Steve could place Natalie in it. Natalie had fallen asleep in Steve's arms. They walked down the tube. The other passengers had heard what happened and were waiting at the end of the gate for Steve. As soon as Steve and Catherine came out everyone started clapping. Thank you's were heard as Steve and Catherine walked through the honor guard. Steve smiled at them and nodded his head. They made their way to baggage claim and grabbed their bags.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was February twenty fourth which meant it was Natalie's first birthday. Catherine and Steve had been married for two months. They were both loving married life so far.

Natalie's birthday was on a Saturday so Steve and Catherine didn't have to go to work but Natalie didn't let them sleep in. She was up at 8am.

"I'll get her," Steve said. He quickly gave Catherine a soft kiss and jumped out of bed. He walked to Natalie's room. Natalie was standing in her crib, holding onto the railing, when Steve walked in. "Hey sweetie." Natalie smiled when she saw her daddy. Steve picked her up from her crib and gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetie."

With Natalie in his arms he walked over to the closet. "Let's see what we're wearing today on your birthday."

Steve dressed Natalie in a pink with flowers ruffled top with pink leggings underneath and a denim jacket. Steve finished her outfit with white strap shoes with pink flowers on the tip and a braid in her hair.

"You're a little cutie," Steve spoke once he was finished.

Steve took her downstairs and put Natalie in her high chair. Steve retrieved a jar from the fridge. It was apple and bananas. Steve put a bib around Natalie's neck and fed her the jar.

"Hmm, yummy huh."

Just as Steve finished feeding Natalie Catherine came downstairs.

"Good morning," Catherine spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning honey," Steve greeted his wife. "Yeah, who's there Natty? Do you see mommy?"

Natalie smiled as she saw Catherine.

"Hey there sweetie, happy birthday," Catherine said and gave Natalie a kiss. "You look really cute. Daddy dressed you well."

After Steve and Catherine had their breakfast as well Steve and Catherine took Natalie outside for her present. Steve already had put her present together. In the backyard stood something with a colorful sheet over it and a bow around it.

"Oh, what does daddy have there?" Catherine told Natalie as Steve walked over to the big present.

"Happy birthday Natty," Steve said. "Do you want me to help open it?"

Catherine walked over to the present with Natalie. "Go pull the sheet, Natty."

Catherine took the sheet and together with Natalie Catherine pulled the sheet off. Natalie's eyes went wide when she saw what was underneath the sheet. It was a beautiful play yard for outside. It had a small slide and a swing.

"Do you wanna go on it?" Catherine asked.

Steve grabbed the camera and filmed as Catherine put Natalie on the swing and strapped her in. Catherine stood behind the swing and pushed Natalie. Natalie was all smiles as the swing went back and forth.

"I think it's a success," Steve stated as he watched his wife and daughter.

"Yeah I think so too.

In the afternoon after Natalie had her nap the others came by. From Danny and Grace Natalie got a teeter-totter. From Kono, Adam and Chin Natalie got a toddler trampoline with handle so Natalie could hold herself while jumping up and down. From Mary Natalie got a stepping bike in Minnie Mouse theme. From Aunt Deb Natalie got a Dora play tent with ball pool. From Grover Natalie got a kids picnic table. From Catherine's parents Natalie got a princess castle playhouse. From Max and Mindy Natalie got a pink beauty play set and a some playing clay. From Kamekona and Flippa Natalie got a baby doll in a little stroller and blocks with letters and numbers on it. From Fong Natalie got a coloring book with some crayons. From Duke Natalie got a pack with beach and sand toys. From Jerry Natalie got Dora guitar.

Once everyone was there Catherine went inside to retrieve the cake. Steve put Natalie in her chair and but a bib on and grabbed the camera.

"Happy birthday to you," Catherine started to sing and the others chimed in. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Natalie, happy birthday to you."

Natalie looked at the cake with big eyes as Catherine put it down on the table in front of her. There was one candle on the cake that Catherine had lit.

"Go ahead sweetie, blow out the candle," Catherine told Natalie and helped Natalie blow out the candle.

Everyone clapped once Natalie had blown out the candle. Catherine removed the candle and cut everything a piece. Steve fed Natalie her piece of pie. After she was done Steve cleaned her up before putting her on the ground again. Together with Joan and Grace Natalie went to play. Everyone stayed for the barbeque. Just after 8pm Natalie had fallen asleep in Steve's arms so Steve took her upstairs. Steve quietly changed her into her pajamas and rocked her back to sleep as Natalie woke up a bit. Steve gave Natalie a soft kiss before putting her down in the bed.

"Sweet dreams my little birthday girl," Steve spoke softly before he left the room.

The others enjoyed the rest of the evening. Everyone had left around 10pm. Catherine and Steve cleaned up before going to bed. Before going to bed they went to see Natalie.

"See really had a lovely day today," Catherine softly spoke.

"Yeah she did. I can't believe she's one already."

"I know me neither. She grows up so fast. But it was so cute to see a smile on her face today."

"Yeah she did."

They stood watching over her crib for a little while before going to their bedroom.

"I love you Catherine McGarrett," Steve spoke once they were in bed and pulled Catherine to him.

"And I love you Steve McGarrett."

"Thank you for giving me such a beautiful little girl."

"You're welcome Steve and I'm sorry…."

"Hey, it's done and forgotten okay. We can't change the past. I'm just glad I have both of you here with me now."

"Me too Steve. I'm so happy to be your wife and to have you as Natty's daddy. She really loves you."

"And I love her and her mommy too."

"I love you too Steve."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her. Not much time later they were both naked in the bed and they made love.


	15. Chapter 15

Just in two weeks Steve and Catherine would celebrate their first wedding anniversary . They both loved married and family life. Natalie would be two in two months. She was just the cutest little girl and she had Steve wrapped around her little finger. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

Now that it was almost their wedding anniversary it was also almost Christmas Eve. It was a Saturday so Steve and Catherine went to the store to buy a Christmas tree and decorations. This would be their first real family Christmas, last year they had their wedding on Christmas Eve. Danny had asked them over but Steve and Catherine wanted to spend their first family Christmas with just the two of them. They agreed to come over on Christmas day for dinner.

Steve put Natalie in her car seat and drove them to the store. They first went inside to buy some decorations. Natalie was sitting in the kids seat of the cart. Steve and Catherine were looking at which color to buy when Steve saw Natalie's hand moving towards the Christmas tree that stood in the store.

"No Natty, you can't touch that. That's decoration. If you touch that the ball will fall out of the tree and will break."

"Pwetty," Natalie replied.

"Yes they are very pretty. Do you want those in our tree too?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay but then you have to promise daddy that you won't touch them when they are hanging in the tree, otherwise they will break."

"I pwomise daddy."

Steve and Catherine got all the necessary decorations for in the tree and some decorations to put around the house. They also got three stockings to put on the mantle and some lights for outside. With everything in their cart they walked to the register. They paid for anything before going to the Christmas tree lot. They looked through the trees to find the perfect one.

"Big twee daddy," Natalie spoke as Steve and Catherine found a tree.

"Yeah it's a nice big tree."

Steve paid for the tree and put the tree in the back of his truck as Catherine got Natalie in her car seat and put the other stuff in the car. With everyone and everything in the car Steve drove them home. Once home Catherine pulled Natalie out and carried in the Christmas stuff as Steve got the tree.

"Where do you want it?" Steve asked.

"I think there in the corner would be nice," Catherine replied as she pointed to the corner near the window, left when you would enter the house.

"I think that's prefect."

Steve made sure the tree was secure before they decorated it. Catherine decorated the tree inside as Steve went to put the lights up outside.

"Help mommy," Natalie spoke.

"You want to help mommy decorate the Christmas tree?"

Natalie nodded. Catherine handed Natalie some plastic balls she could put on the bottom of the tree.

"Spread them over all the branches of the tree Natty so that the tree will be nicely covered with decorations."

Steve came inside to get some more lights and smiled as he saw his two girls decorate the Christmas tree. Steve grabbed his phone and took a picture of them before going back outside again. Once the tree was finished Catherine and Natalie went to decorated the house. Just as they were finished Steve was finished outside. It was too light now so they couldn't see the lights outside.

"Wow, it looks beautiful here," Steve stated as he walked inside.

"Yeah, I love Christmas. We just have to put the tree topper on. Natty wanted to do that with daddy."

"Okay."

Steve grabbed the tree topper and picked Natalie up. Steve held Natalie up so she could reach the top.

"Now put it on good so it won't fall off." Natalie grabbed the top and but the tree topper on it. "Good job Natty."

Catherine, Steve and Natalie stood from a distance admiring the tree. It looked perfect.

…

Today was Christmas Eve which also meant it was Steve and Catherine first wedding anniversary.

"Good morning honey," Steve spoke once he noticed Catherine was awake.

"Good morning babe," Catherine replied as she stretched herself before crawling close to Steve.

"Happy anniversary Cath."

"Happy anniversary Steve. I can't believe it's our first anniversary already."

"I know me neither but I've really loved the first year and I will love all the years still to come."

Catherine crawled even closer and gave Steve a kiss. "I love you Steve."

"And I love you Catherine."

Steve kissed Catherine again. Steve wanted to take it a step further but Natalie decided to wake up. Steve got out of bed and went to Natalie's bedroom.

"Good morning sweetie."

"Daddy!" Natalie squealed and was immediately begging to be held.

Steve picked her up from her bed and gave her a kiss. Steve took her to the changing table and changed her diaper before dressing her. He took her downstairs and made some breakfast for her, him and Catherine. After breakfast Catherine went to the grocery store to buy dinner for tonight as Steve stayed home with Natalie. Once Steve was done cleaning up after breakfast he took Natalie outside and put her on the swing.

"Hiwe daddy!"

Steve pushed Natalie a little higher and faster. It was pretty busy at the store so it took Catherine about two hours to get back home. The family just relaxed around the house for the day and played outside together.

Just after 5pm Catherine went inside to prepare Christmas dinner. Just before dinner was ready Steve took Natalie upstairs and dressed her in her Christmas outfit. Natalie was wearing a elf outfit. She wore a green long shirt with fluffy edges on the bottom, a red bow around the middle and red edges and a pair of red/white dotted leggings. Steve dressed himself in a pair of black dress pants and a red button down shirt.

"Aww you look so cute Natty," Catherine spoke to her once she and Steve came down.

Now that Steve was downstairs Catherine went upstairs to get dressed. A little later she came downstairs. Steve looked at her as she came down the stairs. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a dark red knee length dress. The top of the dress, above the breasts, and the arms were made of lace with roses on it.

Once dinner was ready Steve, Catherine and Natalie sat down at the table. The food was really delicious. Catherine had made mashed potatoes, stuff chicken from the oven and Brussels sprouts. Natalie ate pretty well too. After dinner Steve took Natalie upstairs for bath and bed. It was already 9pm so it was late for Natalie. She fell asleep immediately when Steve put her in bed. Steve gave her a soft kiss before going back downstairs. Catherine had laid down some blankets and pillows near the Christmas tree. Steve joined her on the blankets.

"I've got a Christmas present for you already," Catherine stated.

"I thought we said we would do presents tomorrow."

"I know, I just want to give this to you tonight. Open it," Catherine said as she handed the present to Steve.

Wondering what was inside Steve opened the present. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what was inside the package.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve looked at the present again to make sure he saw it right before looking up to Catherine.

"Is this for real?" Steve asked.

"Yes it is," Catherine replied with a smile. "I found out a couple days ago."

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. This is amazing."

"You love it?"

"Of course I love it. Come here." Steve pulled Catherine in for a hug and kissed her. "I can't believe you're pregnant again."

"I couldn't either when I saw it but I really am."

"I can't believe it. This is really an amazing Christmas present Cath."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Of course. And this time I will be around to help you with the pregnancy and be there when our little baby is born."

"I would love that."

"I'm here Cath and I will be there for you whenever you need me. I'm looking forward to spending the next nine months together with you."

"Me too Steve, me too."

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks. It's really small but you can see it here on the picture a little bit already."

Catherine pointed on the picture Steve was holding. It was very small but you could see a little baby already. Steve couldn't believe it. His little baby, their little baby. Natalie would get a little baby brother or sister. Catherine had only just told him she was pregnant but Steve couldn't wait to meet their new little baby. He promised himself he would be there for Catherine no matter what. He had missed it when she was pregnant with Natalie so he wanted to be there for everything this time around. He would try to go to every doctor's appointment Catherine had, if work didn't get in the way. He was so excited to experience this pregnancy together with Catherine.

"I love you Catherine," Steve spoke in a passionate voice.

"I love you too Steve."

Steve put the picture aside and pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. He turned them around so Catherine was lying on her back. He kissed her for a while before he moved his lips down to her neck.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned as Steve kissed the spot in her neck.

Steve stopped kissing her and just looked at her. Catherine was wondering why he had stopped.

"Is it okay for you to have sex now that you're pregnant?"

"Yes Steve it is fine. I can have all the sex I want and trust me, we will be having a lot of it cus I feel so horny most of the time."

"Oh really," Steve spoke with a smirk.

"Yes, pregnancy hormones."

"I absolutely have no problem with that."

"Good, now shut up and kiss me."

Steve smiled at her before he kissed her again. He took her clothes off and Catherine took his clothes off. They made love in front of the Christmas tree on the blankets. Afterwards they lay in each other's arms, basking in the afterglow. A little later Steve noticed that Catherine had fallen asleep. He quietly got up and pulled his boxers and shirt on. He wrapped the blanket around Catherine and lifted her up. He carried her up the stairs and carefully placed her on the bed. He went back downstairs and turned everything off before joining Catherine in the bed.

The next morning Steve woke up with Catherine on his chest. He still couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant. It was just past 8am when they were woken up by Natalie.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie yelled from her crib. "Santa came!"

"I'll get her," Steve spoke and gave Catherine a soft kiss on her head. Steve pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

"Hey sweetie," Steve spoke as he walked into Natalie's room.

"Daddy! Santa came! Santa pwesents!"

"We'll go see if Santa has brought present. But first we're gonna get dressed."

Steve picked Natalie up and took her over to the changing table. He changed her diaper and dressed her. Just as he walked out of the room Catherine came walking out of their room, fully dressed.

"Mommy! Santa Came!"

"Hey Natty, we'll see if Santa came. But I think he came cus you have been a good girl this year."

"I good giwl."

"Yes you were sweetie," Catherine replied with a smile.

As soon as they were down the stairs Steve put Natalie on the ground and Natalie walked over to the Christmas tree.

"Look Mommy, Daddy! Many pwesents!"

"Yes there are a lot of presents. Shall we open them?"

"Yes!" Natalie squealed.

Natalie sat down on the ground and Steve sat behind her as Catherine sat down on the couch. Natalie grabbed a present and she immediately wanted to open it.

"Wow Natty, not so fast. First we have to see who the present it for. Then that person can open the present." Steve looked at the present Natalie was holding. "That one is for you Natty."

Natty loved opening the presents. She got a lot of presents but there were also a few presents for Steve and Catherine. When they thought they had every present opened Natalie pulled out a package from deep underneath the tree.

"What it say daddy?"

Steve took the present from Natalie and look at the name on the package. "It says baby McGarrett."

"I no baby."

"No you're not a baby anymore Natty. So who is this for then?"

"Well I think it's for your little baby brother or sister," Catherine spoke.

"I no baby bwotwer or sistwe."

"No not yet sweetie. But you will have soon. Mommy and daddy are having another baby."

"Wewe baby?"

"The baby is still here inside mommy's tummy," Catherine replied as she put her hand on her stomach.

"Baby out?"

"No sweetie, the baby doesn't come out yet. The baby still has to grow before it's ready to come out. The baby will be here in the summer, in August."

"I see baby?"

"No, you can't see the baby yet sweetie. The baby is still inside mommy's tummy but you can see the baby on the screen when the doctor checks on the baby but it's still very small. But you are gonna be a big sister."

"I like big sistwe," Natalie spoke with a smile.

"You'll be a wonderful big sister Natty."

After Natalie had her afternoon nap they got ready to go to Danny's. The rest of the team would come there too. Natalie wore a red dress. The top had snowflakes on it and there was a sash on it with a rose. Catherine wore a short dress. The top was white with a rose pattern on it and the bottom was red lace. Over the dress she wore a red bolero. Steve wore a pair of dress jeans and a red and white checkered button down shirt. They got in the car and headed over to Danny's place.

Steve suddenly hit the brake very hard since the car in front of him had crashed. Steve tried his best not to hit the cars in front of him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Steve watch out!" Catherine yelled.

Steve tried his best not to hit the cars. Their car came to a stop just an inch from the car in front of them. Behind them everyone was hitting the brake too. Luckily no one crashed into their car.

"You okay Catherine?" Steve asked.

"I'm good."

"You're not hurt? Or the baby?"

"We're fine Steve."

"Okay good." Steve looked over to the backseat. He quickly looked Natalie over but it didn't appear that she was hurt. Steve grabbed his phone and called 911. A little later the place was swarmed by police, firemen and paramedics. Steve gave his statement to the HPD officers. He called Danny to tell him that they were going to be a little later.

An hour later the road was cleared and all the cars that were not involved in the crash could go through.

"Hey Danny," Steve spoke as they walked in. "Sorry we're late."

"It's okay. Are you guys okay?"

"Yes we are all fine. We were lucky we could avoid the other cars."

"Okay good. The rest is out back already."

Steve and Catherine walked outside and sat at the table. Grover was at the barbeque handling the meat. Everyone was having a wonderful time. Catherine and Steve had decided to wait a little while longer before telling the others about the new baby. Just after 8pm Natalie had fallen asleep in Catherine's arms so Steve went to put the travel bed up in Grace's room. Once the travel bed was up Steve carefully grabbed Natalie from Catherine. They already had changed her into her pajamas after dinner. Steve gave Natalie a soft kiss on her head an put her down in the bed.

Steve and Catherine stayed there for a little longer before going home.

…

Today was New Year's Eve. Steve and Catherine had decided to stay home but Mary and Joan were coming to visit. Steve went to the store to get the necessary groceries for dinner tonight and some snacks for tonight. It was pretty busy at the store so it took Steve a while to get back. Catherine helped him put the groceries away once Steve had brought them into the kitchen and she noticed a pack of baby clothes. Catherine picked it out of the bag and looked at it.

"Aw Steve these look so cute."

"Yeah, I saw them and I just couldn't resist."

Catherine opened the pack. It contained five bodysuits, one grey, one white and grey striped, one orange and white striped, one green with a duckling on it and one white with a lot of ducklings on it.

"Our baby will look so cute in these."

"Yes, he or she will."

Just after Steve came down with Natalie after her afternoon nap Mary and Joan arrived.

"Hey Uncle Steve," Joan greeted her uncle and gave him a hug.

"Hey Joan."

Steve put Natalie down on the ground and the two girls went to play. They all went outside and watched as the girls played in the sandbox. A little later Catherine and Mary disappeared into the kitchen to get started on dinner as Steve got the grill started. Once dinner was ready Steve put Natalie in her high chair. Steve put a hamburger on her plate and cut it in little pieces. Natalie wanted to eat but Steve stopped her.

"Just a minute sweetie, it's still a bit too warm."

Steve gave her a couple pieces of bread and cucumber.

Joan and Natalie ate really well. Just past 8pm Natalie had fallen asleep in Steve's arms. Steve carried her upstairs and quietly changed her in her pajamas before putting her in her crib. He hoped Natalie wouldn't wake up tonight with the fireworks.

"Mommy, can you wake me up to see the fireworks?" Joan asked Mary when Mary put her in bed.

"Of course I will, but only if you go to sleep now."

"I will mommy."

"Goodnight sweetie," Mary spoke and she gave Joan a kiss.

"Goodnight mommy."

Steve, Catherine and Mary enjoyed the rest of the evening outside. Just before midnight Mary went to get Joan up as Steve got the champagne, a glass of non-alcoholic champagne for Catherine of course. Steve also got the fritters ready. He took everything out to the beach. They had a beautiful view from there and they could see fireworks from there. Steve looked at his cell phone to count down.

"Ten, night, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, happy New Year!" They all called.

"Happy New Year honey," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"Happy New Year baby," Catherine replied and gave Steve a kiss.

They all wished each other happy New Year. They enjoyed their champagne and fritters and watched the fireworks.

"Look mommy, pretty," Joan spoke as she pointed up to the sky.

"Yes they are all very pretty."

They stayed outside for about an hour before going inside and to bed. Luckily Natalie hadn't woken up. Once they were in bed Steve pulled Catherine to him.

"This year is just gonna be amazing, I know it," Steve spoke. "With you and Natty and our new little baby. I know you're only a few weeks along but I can't wait to meet our new little baby. You already went through this with Natty but I haven't so it's all new to me, but I'm really looking forward to the next nine months."

"Me too Steve. I'm so happy to have you here now. It was hard with Natty. Looking back now I feel so stupid for staying in Afghanistan."

"Hey, that's done honey. You and Natty are here now and I'm never letting you go and I'll be here for you while you carry our little baby," Steve said and he put his hand on Catherine's stomach.

"I love that. It's so beautiful to see the little baby on the screen. It's actually weird to think there's a human being growing inside of you."

"Yeah weird but wonderful. I know you have to carry it around for nine months but I promise you I will help you in any way I can."

Catherine smiled at him. "I love you Steve."

"And I love you Cath."

Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. Before they knew it they were lying naked in the bed and Steve had pushed himself inside of her. They couldn't get enough of each other. They tried to be quiet considering Mary was in the other room. It felt so good to Catherine. Her pregnancy hormones were definitely already in full overdrive. They made love in different positions all over the bedroom. Catherine had lost count of how many times she had come. They finished with Steve sitting on the edge of the bed and Catherine on his lap. Exhausted Steve fell backwards on the bed, taking Catherine with him.

"Wow….. just wow," Steve uttered.

"Oh I know right. You're so good."

"Is it just me or is it so much better now that your pregnant?"

"Oh no it's definitely much better. Everything is a lot more sensitive. You don't have to do much for me to reach my high point."

"What else is new?" Steve spoke with a smile.

"Oh you," Catherine replied and playfully smacked him in the chest.

They put their pajamas on again and fell asleep in each other's embrace. The next morning Catherine woke up since she had to go pee. Steve was still asleep next to her. Quietly Catherine slipped out of the bed and went to the bedroom. On her way back she stopped by Natalie's room to see if she was still asleep.

A second later Steve was woken up by a loud scream.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve jumped out of bed and grabbed his gun before making his way over the Catherine.

"Catherine!" Steve called.

"Steve!" Catherine yelled frantically as she came out of Natalie's room. "Natty is not in her crib anymore."

"What? Where is she?"

"It's okay guys," Mary spoke as she stood on the stairs. "She's downstairs with me."

Catherine and Steve quickly walked downstairs and saw Joan and Natalie playing together on the floor.

"Joan woke up already and she wanted to go downstairs. When I was about to go downstairs I heard Natty so I took her downstairs too so she wouldn't wake you up."

"Thank you Mary. It just scared me when I didn't see her in her crib anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad she's alright."

Once Catherine was sure that Natalie was really alright she went back upstairs to get some more sleep as Steve stayed downstairs.

"Hi daddy," Natalie greeted Steve and Steve gave her a kiss.

…..

Catherine was now ten weeks pregnant. It was now the middle of January. They hadn't told anyone yet. They would start telling them after today's appointment. It was hard to keep it a secret from the others. They had started to suspect something, also because Catherine didn't go out into the field anymore. They had an appointment before work. Natalie was at home with their sitter. This was the first time for Steve so he didn't know what to expect. He was nervously shaking his legs as they waited.

"Relax Steve, it's gonna be fine."

"I just want everything to be fine with the two of you."

"We'll be fine Steve. I promise."

They waited until it was their turn. Catherine and Steve walked inside and Catherine went to change herself.

"Why do you have to change? Don't they go through the abdomen?"

"It's too early for that. They will do that later. Right now they'll go through the vagina."

"Oh okay."

Once Catherine had put the gown on she lay down on the bed. A little later the doctor walked in.

"Hello Catherine," the doctor spoke.

"Hello doctor."

"Hello, you must be the father," the doctor addressed Steve.

"Yes, Steve McGarrett."

"Let's get started shall we. Why don't you lay down on the bed."

Catherine lay down on the bed as the doctor got everything ready.

"That's not gonna hurt her right?" Steve asked concerned when the doctor got the big wand.

"No, it may feel a bit uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt her or the baby," the doctor explained.

The doctor moved the wand inside Catherine's vagina and a little later the picture appeared on the screen.

"It's a little small but you can see the baby already," the doctor announced as she pointed to the screen.

"That's the baby?" Steve spoke astonished as he looked at the screen.

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's amazing." Steve looked at Catherine and Catherine saw the love in his eyes. "That's our baby."

"Yeah I know."

"I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Steve." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "Does everything look good doctor?"

"Yes the baby looks good. Everything looks fine so far. You're a little bit further along than I thought first. You are now twelve weeks pregnant. Which puts your due date on….." the doctor typed some keys on her keyboard. "August fifth."

"Okay."

"Everything looks fine so far. I'm gonna take your vitals."

Catherine sat up and the doctor took her vitals. Everything was in order. The doctor gave them a picture and Catherine made an appointment for in three weeks on their way out.

"It's so amazing to see the little baby like that," Steve spoke as they walked to the car.

"Yeah I know."

"I can't believe that's there a little baby in there," Steve said as he pulled Catherine to him and placed his hand on her stomach.

"I know me neither, but I really love it."

"Me too."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before they got in the car and drove to work. When they arrived the others were there already. Steve called them all into the main area.

"What's going on Steve?" Danny asked his partner, wondering why he had called them all together.

"Well, Catherine and I have something to tell you. We are having another baby."

"Oh my god, that's amazing!" Kono exclaimed. "Congratulations."

Everyone congratulated Steve and Catherine.

"So that's why you didn't go out into the field anymore?" Danny questioned.

"Yeah, we didn't want to risk me walking into a bullet or something."

"Of course."

"How did Natty like it?" Kono asked.

"She's was very thrilled about become a big sister."

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks, we just had another appointment," Catherine replied and she pulled out the picture. "It's small but you can see it already."

"So that's why you were so happy lately," Danny spoke to his partner.

"Yeah. We decided to wait a little while before telling you guys. But yeah, we're really happy about it."

Much time to talk more they didn't have. They had another case. Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono went to the crime scene as Catherine stayed behind at the office and went to look some things up on the computer to help the others.

…..

Today was Natalie's second birthday. Catherine was now fourteen weeks pregnant. She was starting to show a little bit. When she was naked or only wearing her underwear you could see a small bump already. Steve was loving it, he was so happy to become a father again. He secretly hoped for a little boy this time but he would be happy with another girl too as long as the baby was healthy.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie called from her crib.

"Our little birthday girl is up," Catherine stated as she stretched herself in Steve's arms.

"Yeah she is." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I'll go get her."

Steve dressed himself and went to Natalie's room.

"Hey, there's my little birthday princess."

"Daddy! My biwtday! I big giwl. I two," Natalie spoke and she put two fingers up.

"Yeah I know sweetie." Steve picked her up from her crib and gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Steve walked over to her closet. "What do you want to wear today sweetie?"

"Twis daddy," Natalie spoke as she pointed to a dress. "Mommy buy twis for biwtday."

"Alright."

Steve grabbed the dress and took Natalie over to the changing table. He changed her diaper and dressed her. Natalie had picked out a dress with a tutu. The top was white and in colored letters the text 'birthday girl' with a cupcake underneath was on the shirt. The bottom was a tutu in pink, light pink and orange colors.

"What do you want in your hair sweetie?"

"Bwaids."

Steve combed and braided Natalie's hair before taking her downstairs. Catherine was already downstairs making breakfast.

"Mommy!" Natalie yelled as she walked into the kitchen after Steve carried her down the stairs.

"Hey Natty." Catherine picked her up and gave Natalie a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"I big giwl. I two."

"Yes you're two now."

The family had breakfast together.

"Come on Natty, let's go to the store to get groceries and then when you get back you will get your present."

"Okay mommy."

Catherine loaded Natalie into the car and went to the grocery store as Steve got to work to get Natalie's present ready.

About an hour later Catherine was back at the house.

"Steve, I'm home," Catherine called.

"Hey Cath, I'm almost ready."

"Okay."

Once Steve was ready he came downstairs. "Hey Natty, do you want to see your present?"

"Yes daddy!" Natalie jumped up on down.

"Alright, but we have to go upstairs." Steve carried her upstairs. Once upstairs he put her down on the floor. "Your present is in your room sweetie."

Curious to see what it was Natalie quickly walked to her room. With big eyes she looked at her present.


	19. Chapter 19

There was a big bed in her room. Her crib was gone and there now stood a beautiful princess big girl bed.

"My bed?" Natalie asked hopeful.

"Yes sweetie, that's your bed, your big girl bed," Steve told her.

"I big giwl."

"Yes you are sweetie."

Natalie walked over to the bed and jumped on her bed.

"My bed!" Natalie spoke with a huge smile on her face as she starting jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yes that is your bed sweetie," Steve spoke as he walked over to her. "But no jumping on the bed okay."

"Okay daddy," Natalie replied and stopped jumping on the bed.

"Do you like your new bed sweetie?"

"Yes daddy!" Natalie squealed.

"Can daddy get a kiss then?"

Natalie launched up to Steve and gave him a kiss and a big hug. "Twank you daddy."

"You're welcome sweetie. Can mommy get a kiss too?"

Natalie jumped off of Steve's lap and ran to Catherine who had crouched down. Natalie gave Catherine a big hug and a kiss too.

"Twank you mommy."

"You're welcome Natty."

Natalie's birthday was on a Sunday this year so they didn't have to go to work. The family went back downstairs and got everything ready for the birthday party in the afternoon. It was a beautiful February day so they could have the birthday outside. Natalie was playing with her toys as Steve got the tables and chairs set up outside. Catherine was inside getting the cake ready.

After lunch Steve took Natalie upstairs for her nap.

"My big girl lying in her big girl bed."

"Daddy, wake up, will pawty be?"

"Yes sweetie, when you wake up the visitors will come for your birthday but only if you go to sleep now like a good girl."

"Daddy lie wiss me," Natalie spoke and put on her sweet face.

"Who could say no to this cute little face? Alright, but just for a little while and you have to promise me you will go to sleep."

"I pwomise daddy."

"Okay then."

Steve climbed into the bed with Natty and lay on his side so Natalie could snuggle against him. Steve lay there as Natalie started to fall asleep. He couldn't believe that his little girl was two already. He loved her so much. She really was a daddy's girl. It would be a little getting used to for Natalie when the new baby would be here, she would have to share his and Catherine's attention with her baby brother or sister. Steve was happy to experience it together with Catherine this time around. He couldn't wait to see his baby being born and holding him or her for the first time. He loved having Natalie around so he was sure he would like having the new baby around as well.

Steve lay there for a little while until he was sure that Natalie had fallen asleep. Quietly he slipped out of the bed and out of the room. He went back down and found Catherine in de kitchen. Catherine had just put the cake in the oven. Steve looked at the timer and saw it had to be in the oven for at least forty five minutes. Catherine was cleaning up the stuff when Steve slipped his arms around her from behind.

"Natty is asleep and the cake is in the oven so we have some time to ourselves," Steve whispered in her ear and started kissing her neck.

"Steve," Catherine moaned.

Steve turned Catherine around in his arms and kissed her deeply. Catherine knew where this was going with the pregnancy hormones running through her body. Steve picked her up and placed her on a clean piece of counter and he started taking her clothes off. Catherine followed his lead and started taking Steve's clothes off. Within seconds they were both fully naked and Steve pushed himself inside of Catherine. Catherine's nails were digging into Steve's back, so much that they would leave marks but Steve didn't mind. He was having too much fun pleasuring his wife.

Once he had finished, Catherine had come three times already, Steve carried them upstairs after pulling out of her and into the bathroom. They needed a shower anyway before the party so why not together and have some fun. Steve put Catherine down on the ground and turned the shower on. Once it was warm enough he proceeded in washing Catherine. As he washed her he pleasured her. Once she was finished Catherine started washing Steve and returned the favor. After a while Steve couldn't take it anymore and he pulled Catherine back up to him, picked her up and pinned her against the wall. Catherine wrapped her legs around his waist as Steve moved inside of her.

They stood underneath the shower for a little while before getting out. Just as they finished getting dressed they heard the oven beep and Natalie waking up. Catherine went to get the cake as Steve went to get Natalie. Steve dressed her in her birthday outfit again and took her downstairs.

Just past 3pm the guests arrived. Danny and Grace were there, Grover and his family, Kono and Adam, Chin, Duke, Charlie, Jerry, Flippa, Kamekona, Mary and Joan and Catherine's father. Joe was on the island so he came too. Natalie was having a really good time. She loved all the present she got. She didn't know with what to play first. Once everyone was there and Natalie had some time to play with the toys Catherine put her in her high chair as Steve went to get the cake. Catherine grabbed the video camera and filmed as Steve came outside with the take.

"Happy birthday to you," Steve started singing and the other chimed in. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Natalie, happy birthday to you."

Steve placed the cake in front of Natalie on the table. The cake was decorated with a picture of Elsa.

"Go ahead Natty, blow the candles out," Steve told her.

Natalie blew the two candles out and everyone started clapping. Steve removed the candles and gave everyone a piece of cake.

Natalie really had a good day. She was dead tired when Steve put her to bed just after 8.30pm. The guests stayed for a little longer before going home.

Before going to bed Steve and Catherine checked on Natalie. She was sleeping peacefully in her new bed.

"I can't believe our little girl is two already," Catherine whispered.

"I know me neither. But she's so freaking cute."

"That she is."

Steve and Catherine stayed there a little while longer before going to bed.

…..

Catherine was now twenty weeks pregnant. She had another appointment today. It was after work and Steve was done on time with the case so he could go with her. They had talked about it and they decided that they wanted to know if they were having a boy or a girl. Hopefully they would find out today. Steve and Catherine sat waiting until they were called in. Once called in Steve helped Catherine up on the bed and they waited for the doctor.

"Good evening, how are we doing?" The doctor asked as she walked inside.

"We are doing just fine," Catherine answered.

"That's very good. Why don't you lay down and we'll get started."

"Steve and I talked about it and we decided that we want to know what we're having."

"Alright, I'll see if I can see it."

Catherine lay back down on the bed as the doctor got everything ready. Steve smiled when Catherine lifted her shirt up. Her baby bump was become more clearly every week. Steve loved seeing her with the baby bump.

The doctor put some gel and the wand and placed it on Catherine's stomach.

"Alright, let's see if we can see if it's a boy or a girl," the doctor spoke as she moved the wand around.


	20. Chapter 20

"You are having a little boy," the doctor told them.

"A boy," Steve smiled as he looked at Catherine. "We're having a little boy."

"Yeah I heard. That's really amazing. We'll have one of each then."

"Yeah we will." Steve gave Catherine a quick kiss.

"Is he okay doctor?" Catherine asked.

"He is doing very well. He's growing nice and big. He is looking very well. Now let's see if I can let you hear the heartbeat."

The doctor turned the sound on and a little later the baby's heartbeat was heard around the room.

"Wow, do you hear that Cath? It's so fast."

"It's perfectly normal," the doctor reassured him.

"It's an amazing sound."

"Yes it is," Catherine replied with a smile.

The doctor took Catherine's vitals and did some additional tests on her since this was her twenty weeks appointment. Catherine's vitals were all fine. The results of the tests they would get with the next appointment, which was in two weeks. With a DVD and a picture of the ultrasound Steve and Catherine walked outside. Just before Catherine wanted to get into the car Steve pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"We're having a little boy," Steve told her.

"Yes we are. You're happy about that?"

"Of course I am. Secretively I was hoping for a little boy since we already have a girl but I would be happy with another girl too, don't get me wrong, just as long as the baby is healthy. But yeah I'm happy it's a boy."

"A little Steve junior," Catherine spoke with a smile.

"Haha yeah. He's gonna be so cute, I just know it."

"Of course he will, you're his daddy."

"And you're his mommy."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her deeply before they got in the car and Steve drove them home.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie yelled as she came running up to them as soon as they stepped into the house.

"Hey there's my little princess," Steve told her as he picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Daddy missed you today."

"Missed you too daddy."

Catherine showed their sitter out and got started on dinner.

"Come on little girl, time for bath," Steve spoke once they had finished dinner.

Steve picked her up and carried her upstairs. Steve filled the tub and he undressed Natalie.

"Daddy join too."

Steve took his clothes off too and joined Natalie in the tub. Together they played with Natalie's water toys.

"Alright princess, time is up," Steve spoke after a while.

"No daddy," Natalie protested.

"Yes Natty, time is up."

"Pwease daddy."

"Five more minutes okay."

After the five minutes were up Steve took Natalie out of the tub and dried her off and dressed her and then dried himself off and dressed himself again. He took Natalie to the bedroom and tucked her into bed. Steve lay down next to her on the bed and read her a story. By the time the story had finished Natalie was asleep already.

Steve went back downstairs and he and took Catherine outside and together they laid down on the hammock.

"This is nice like this," Catherine admitted.

"Yes it is. I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

"I can't wait to meet our little baby boy."

"I know me neither. I'm so glad you're here this time, while it wasn't your fault you weren't there the first time, but I'm glad I can share this with you now."

"Me too Cath. It's so amazing to see the baby on the screen like that and feel it move when I place my hand on your stomach."

"The baby likes you already, I can tell."

"That's good right," Steve spoke with a smile.

"Very good. I can feel him reacting to your touch and your voice. He recognizes the voice of his father already."

"I'm glad."

"Promise me you'll be there when he's born."

"I promise Cath, I wouldn't want to miss it for anything in the world."

"But your job…"

"It's okay Cath. Danny, Kono, Chin and Grover can handle without me for a while. I will be there when you go into labor, I promise."

"Okay good, cus I don't want to do it without you there."

"I promise I'll be there Cath."

"Okay good."

They lay there enjoying looking up at the evening sky for a while before Catherine got up.

"I'm gonna go to bed, you're gonna join me?"

"Yeah sure."

Steve took their glasses inside and put them away in the kitchen. He locked up before joining Catherine upstairs. Just as he came upstairs Catherine walked out of the Natalie's room.

"She's asleep like a baby," Catherine softly spoke.

"That's good."

They both changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed. Catherine lay with her back to Steve snuggled up to her pregnancy pillow. Steve crawled behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight Cath," Steve spoke to her and he gave her a kiss.

"Goodnight Steve."

Steve snuggled against Catherine and placed his face just behind hers. A little later Steve noticed that Catherine had fallen asleep. He was so lucky to have her in his life. He couldn't imagine his life without her and Natalie and soon their little boy. Steve couldn't wait to meet their little boy. Steve wondered what it would be like to see his baby being born and holding him for the first time but he was really looking forward to it.

….

Catherine was working behind her computer in the office while the others were out catching a suspect. Catherine wanted to go with them but she knew it wouldn't be safe for her and the baby and she wasn't as fast anymore. She just hoped that they would be alright, especially Steve.

About thirty minutes after the others left Catherine's phone rang. She looked at the display and saw it was Danny.

"Hey Danny," Catherine answered the phone.

"Hey Cath."

Catherine could hear in his voice that something was off. "What's wrong Danny? Is it Steve?"

"Don't worry Catherine but Steve has been shot."


	21. Chapter 21

"WHAT?!" Catherine yelled.

"Don't worry Catherine. It's not that bad. He's been shot in the shoulder but I thought you should know."

"Thank you Danny. I'll be right there."

Catherine hung up the phone, grabbed her car keys and went to the hospital. When she walked into the ER she saw Steve sitting on one of the beds. Quickly she walked up to him.

"Steve, are you okay?" Catherine asked concerned as she walked up to him.

"I'm fine Cath, don't worry," Steve replied and pulled her over to him and gave her a kiss. "It's a through and through. The doctor is just waiting on the films to come back."

"What happened?"

"We were going after the suspect but he started running. He caught me by surprise."

"Did you at least get him?"

"Yes we did. Chin and Kono took him back to the office to interrogate him."

"Okay good."

Steve saw the worried look on Catherine's face. "Don't worry Cath. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to stick around?" Danny asked.

"No, it's okay. You can go back to the office."

"Alright." Danny turned to walk away.

"Hey Danny." Danny turned back around. "Thanks buddy."

"You're welcome."

Danny left the hospital and went back to the office. Catherine sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay Steve?"

"I'm fine Cath, don't worry about me, it's not good for you," Steve told her as he rubbed her stomach.

"You getting shot is not good for me either."

"I know honey and I'm sorry."

"Just be careful out there. I don't want to lose you and neither do Natty and our little boy."

"I know honey and I promise I'll be careful out there. I'm not planning to leave you alone with two kids."

"That's good."

Catherine crawled up to Steve's right side, his left arm was injured. Steve wrapped his arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve. I'm glad you're okay. When Danny told me you got shot I got so worried."

"I'm really sorry honey. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"That's good."

A little later the doctor came back with the films.

"Good news sir, the inside was not injured by the bullet. We just need to stitch you up and then you'll be good to go."

"Great."

The doctor grabbed a suture kit and stitched Steve's wound close. He placed some bandage over it and Steve had to put his arm in a sling.

"Come back in two weeks to see if the stitches can go out."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

Steve and Catherine left the hospital and went back to the office.

"You okay boss?" Kono asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a small bullet wound, luckily no major damage."

"That's good."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes, he spilled his guts."

"Okay good. Finish up the paperwork of this case and then you can go home."

Everyone went to their office and finished up their paperwork.

An hour later Catherine walked into Steve's office.

"Hey honey, you're ready to go home?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah just about, just gotta finish this report."

Catherine sat down on the couch while Steve finished his report. Fifteen minutes later Steve was ready. They packed up their stuff and went home. Since Steve couldn't drive with one arm in a sling it was Catherine who drove them home.

"Hey guys," Catherine spoke as they walked into the house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie came squealing at them.

"Hey sweetie," Catherine told her and gave her a kiss.

"Daddy, outsjie," Natalie stated as she saw Steve's arm in a sling.

"Yes, daddy got hurt at work. But don't worry, daddy is gonna be fine."

"I make daddy good." Natalie gave Steve a soft kiss on his injured arm.

"Thank you sweetie. That really helps."

"What happened?" Their sitter, Julia, asked.

"Just a little problem at work, walked into a bullet."

"Ouch, feel better."

"Thanks."

"How did Natty do?" Catherine asked.

"She was a real sweetheart today. We played a few games, played in the garden and she managed to sleep for about two hours in the afternoon."

"That's good."

"Natty, can Julia get a kiss goodbye."

Natalie walked over to Julia and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye Julia."

"Bye Natty, see you tomorrow."

Steve showed Julia out as Catherine got started on dinner.

….

Today was Catherine's day off. It had been three days since Steve had been shot. It was a bit tricky around the house with Natalie having his arm in a sling. Luckily it wasn't his dominant hand so he could still do stuff.

"Can daddy get a kiss before he goes to work?" Steve asked Natalie. Natalie ran up to Steve and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Bye sweetie, be good to mommy today."

"Bye daddy."

Steve gave Natalie one more kiss before he got up and gave Catherine a kiss too.

"Bye honey." Steve bent down and placed a kiss on Catherine's stomach. "Bye baby, be good to mommy today. Daddy loves you." Steve gave Catherine another kiss. "Bye Cath."

"Bye Steve, be careful."

"I will honey."

Together with Natalie Catherine waved goodbye to Steve once Danny was there to pick him up.

A little later Catherine left for baby gym. She grabbed their stuff and strapped Natalie into her car seat before driving away.

Once at the gym Catherine changed Natalie's clothes and shoes. Just past 10am their teacher was there. The teacher took them out to the gym and did some games with them. Catherine sat on the sidelines with the other parents and watched the kids. Natalie really loved the gym. She had made a few friends at this group. Their teacher was really good with kids. She was a lot of fun. She put some music on and danced with the kids. After doing a few games the kids could explore all the toys themselves. Natalie first went to the seesaw. Together with another kid she went on there. She was all smiles as the went up and down. After a while the teacher told them to get off so other kids could go on it as well. The teacher helped them off and Natalie went to find something else to play with. She went on the cat walk bridge, it had two sloping planks and a large flat plank in between them. Natalie crawled up the sloping plank. Once she was at the flat plank she attempted to stand up and walk over the bridge. The first few steps went fine but then she lost her footing.


	22. Chapter 22

Natalie fell off the bridge onto the mats beneath and she started crying. Catherine was on the side watching and quickly walked to Natalie. The teacher had gotten over Natalie as well.

"It's okay Natty," Catherine spoke and took Natalie from the teacher."Shhh, it's okay sweetie. Shh it's okay Natty. Does it hurt anywhere Natty?"

"Mommy huwt," Natalie cried.

"Where does it hurt sweetie?"

Natalie held her wrist. Catherine carefully looked at it but Natalie pulled it back.

"I'll go get some ice," the teacher said.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie."

Catherine sat down on the bench with Natalie on her lap. Natalie was still crying. A little later the teacher returned with an ice pack and a towel. Catherine put it on Natalie's wrist but Natalie's pulled her arm back.

"Natty, this will help."

Catherine put it on and held Natalie's arm.

"Mommy huwt," Natalie cried.

"It's okay sweetie. Shhh, mommy is here."

Natalie was still crying, even after the ice pack had been on for like ten minutes. Catherine removed the ice pack and looked at her wrist. It was a bit swollen. Not wanting to take any risks Catherine grabbed their stuff and loaded Natalie into the car. She drove to the hospital. On her way to the hospital she called Steve.

"Hey Cath," Steve answered the phone.

"Hey Steve, don't worry but Natty fell at the gym and she hurt her wrist. I'm on my to the hospital now to have I checked out."

"Oh no, is she okay?"

"She said her wrist hurt and it was a bit red and swollen even after cooling it with an ice pack. I'm just gonna let the doctor take a look at it."

"Okay. We're just on our way back to the office so I'll ask Danny to drop me off there."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

Steve hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"Natty fell at the gym and she hurt her wrist. Cath is just having it checked out. Can you drop me off at the hospital?"

"Yeah no problem, of course."

When Steve walked into the hospital Catherine was waiting in the waiting room.

"Cath," Steve called as he walked up to her. "Is she okay?"

"Not sure, we're still waiting."

"Daddy, huwt," Natalie cried.

"I know sweetie, it's okay sweetie."

Steve gave her a kiss and tried to calm her down. An half hour later they could see the doctor. The doctor checked Natalie's wrist. He didn't think it was broken but he wanted to be sure so he ordered an x-ray. Steve and Catherine walked to the waiting area for the x-ray. Ten minutes later they were called in.

"I'll go in with Natty, you can't go in there since you're pregnant."

Steve took Natalie from Catherine and walked into the room. Steve got a jacket on to protect him from the x-ray machine. With Natalie on his lap they took some pictures of Natalie's wrist. Once the pictures had finished Steve walked back to Catherine and they went back down to the ER. They waited until the doctor returned. He checked the tablet he held in his hand for the pictures.

"Well it's not broken. It's just bruised. I'll put a bandage around it and then in two weeks you can have it checked out by your own doctor."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor put a bandage around Natalie's wrist.

"You can give her some Tylenol if she needs okay."

"Thank you."

After the doctor bandaged Natalie's wrist they left the hospital.

"What happened?" Steve walked.

"She was on the bridge. She has done that more often. She stood up to walk across but she slipped and fell. It wasn't that high and there are mats underneath but I guess she fell on her wrist wrong."

"Wasn't the teacher paying attention?"

"She was. But the kids can explore the things on their own. The have mats all around the objects that are up from the floor."

"Well if she would have paid better attention Natty wouldn't have fallen off."

"It wasn't her fault Steve. Natty has gone on that thing multiple times with no problem. It was just an accident."

"An accident that got our daughter hurt."

"She just bruised her wrist Steve. These things happen with kids sometimes. She could fall at home with us being there. I fell off the trampoline once while my parents were right next to it. It was just an accident Steve. She'll be okay."

"I just don't like it that my little girl got hurt."

"Me neither Steve. But these things happen sometimes. She'll be okay."

"Daddy, ice cweam."

"Yes you can get an ice cream after you've been such a big girl."

Steve strapped her into her car seat. Catherine first dropped Steve off at the office before she went to get an ice cream with Natalie.

"Is Natty okay?" Danny asked concerned.

"Yeah, she just bruised her wrist."

"What happened?" Kono asked.

"She fell during gym and she hurt her wrist."

"Poor thing."

Steve couldn't wait to go home. Luckily the case was over soon and after he and Danny finished their paperwork Danny dropped him off at home.

"Hey," Steve spoke as she walked into the house.

"Daddy!" Natalie came squealing at him.

Steve was happy to see his little girl up to her old self again.

"Hey my little princess." Steve crouched down on the floor and gave Natalie a hug and a kiss.

Natalie went back to her chair to watch the movie as Steve went into the kitchen.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted his wife and gave her a kiss.

"Hey baby."

"How's Natty?"

"She's fine. She slept a few hours in the afternoon. She's not using that hand but she's okay. I gave her some Tylenol before I put her to bed."

"That's good."

…..

Two weeks later Steve's stitches could come out and he didn't have to were the sling anymore. The doctor checked Natalie's wrist too and the bandage could come off. After visiting this doctor they went to the OB/GYN to check on their baby boy.

"See baby?" Natalie asked as they walked into the exam room.

"Yes we're gonna see the baby," Catherine told her.

Today they would also get the results of the tests the doctor had done at the twenty week appointment. They both hoped everything would be alright with their little baby boy.


	23. Chapter 23

Catherine sat down on the bed as Steve held Natalie and they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Good morning," the doctor spoke as she walked into the exam room.

"Good morning," Steve and Catherine replied.

"How are we feeling?"

"We're feeling fine. Just a little bit tired."

"That's normal. Well I've got the test results here from the tests we did at your twenty week appointment and everything seems perfectly clear." Catherine and Steve were both very relieved to hear that. "Why don't you lie down so I can examine you and the baby."

Catherine lay down on the bed and the doctor got the computer ready. Once the computer was started up the doctor put some gel on the wand and put it on Catherine's stomach. A little later the baby appeared on the screen and the heartbeat was heard around the room. Steve loved to see their baby on the screen and to hear the heartbeat. He loved that sound. He couldn't wait to meet their little boy.

"Is everything alright doctor?" Catherine asked.

"He is doing very well. Everything looks good. He's growing nice and big. Let's see if I can get him clearly on 3D."

The doctor pressed some keys on the keyboard and the screen changed to 3D. They saw their little boy. You can see some shapes already. It was so cute to see their little baby like this.

"Look at him," Steve spoke to Catherine with love in his voice.

"Yeah. He looks so cute already."

The doctor took Catherine's weight and vitals. She handed them the picture and video of the ultrasound. On their way out Catherine made a new appointment for in three weeks.

Steve dropped Catherine and Natalie off a home before going to work.

"Can daddy get a kiss before he goes to work Natty?" Natalie walked up to Steve and gave him a kiss and a hug. "Be a good girl for mommy today okay."

"Yes daddy."

Natalie went back to play and Steve got up and went over to Catherine.

"Bye honey, take it easy today okay," Steve said and gave Catherine a kiss.

"I will honey. You be careful at work."

"I will Cath, I promise." Steve gave Catherine another kiss. "Bye little guy, be good to mommy today," Steve spoke to her stomach and gave it a kiss.

"Bye Steve," Catherine spoke as Steve walked out the door.

"Bye Cath."

Steve got in his car and drove to work. Just as he pulled up Chin pulled up too.

"Morning Steve."

"Morning Chin."

"How are Catherine and the baby doing?"

"They are both doing fine. We had another appointment this morning and everything was going fine. They are both doing very well."

"That's good to hear. How many weeks is she now? Twenty two?"

"Yes twenty two weeks."

"Half way there already. How's the nursery coming along?"

"I'm working on it. I'm working on painting it. We still have to go an pick out stuff for the room."

"If there's anything I can help you with just let me know."

"Thanks Chin but we've got it covered."

….

That weekend Steve and Catherine went to Babies 'r' us to get some furniture for the nursery. They took Natalie with them. Steve grabbed a cart as Catherine pushed Natalie's stroller. They first went to look at a crib. They picked an espresso wood, convertible crib. The crib had a three level mattress support system. There was room underneath the crib to store a few things. In the same color they picked a changing table with rounded contours and an open shelves and two drawers. They also picked a hoop glider in the same color with denim colored seating and an ottoman. For on the wall they picked a hutch in the same color with three shelves and a curved top. They also grabbed a mattress for in the crib. Further they picked a navy blue crib sheet with anchors on it and a navy blue and white striped comforter and crib bumper, a green camo colored crib sheet and crib bumper and blanket, a table lamp grey, light blue, navy blue and white striped cap and an anchor as holder, a navy blue and white with stars mobile for the crib, navy blue with white stars thermal blackout curtain panels, a blue baby bath with sling, a tandem red and black stroller, a convertible car seat, a baby carrier, a travel play yard which can be used as play yard, travel bed and changing table, a play yard for at home, a bouncy chair and a swing chair. Some stuff they could already take with them. The others stuff would be delivered at their house in about two weeks. They paid for everything and Steve loaded the heavy things into his truck as Catherine got Natalie and the smaller stuff.

Once home Steve carried everything upstairs and went to work to put the things together. After lunch Catherine put Natalie down for her nap.

"I'm just gonna go to the store okay, Natty is asleep," Catherine spoke as she walked into the nursery. "Gotta get some groceries."

"Alright."

Catherine got in her car and drove to Target. She couldn't help herself but stop by the baby department. She got a blue wallpaper border with sail boats, anchors and pirate wheels on it, blue and white star stickers for on the wall, three wall fabric wall hanger with a green camo edge and a green camo star in the middle, a wall clock with three surfboards and two Hawaiian flowers on it, a blue lava mini nightlight, a pack with two pacifiers one green with multiple colored stars on it and one blue with one blue star on it and green and light blue dots around it, a white bib with red edges and USA in the colors of the flag on it and underneath it in dark blue letters Unites States of Adorable and a pair of beige pants with a red, blue and white checkered button down shirt on it.

She put everything in her car and drove back home.

When she got back home the front door to their house was open.


	24. Chapter 24

Catherine parked her car in the driveway and carefully got out. Slowly she made her way to the front door.

"Hey Cath," Steve spoke as he walked up.

"Steve," Catherine spoke a little shocked.

"Sorry, I scared you?"

"Just a little. I saw the front door open."

"Ah sorry. I was just throwing away some garbage."

Steve helped Catherine carry the groceries inside.

"I went to Target and I just couldn't help myself but stop by the baby department. They had the most cutest things."

Catherine showed the things she bought to Steve.

"Aww, you're right Cath. These are just too cute."

Steve took the stuff upstairs and continued working on the nursery as Catherine put the groceries away. A little later Natalie woke up. Catherine went upstairs.

"Hi mommy," Natalie spoke as Catherine walked into the room.

"Hey sweetie."

Catherine helped Natalie to put her clothes on again. Catherine took Natalie downstairs. She put Natalie in her play corner and Natalie went to play with her little kitchen.

…..

Two weeks later the heavy furniture for the nursery was delivered. Steve was at work when they delivered it. Catherine asked the men to put it upstairs in the nursery.

"Thank you," Catherine told them and gave then a little tip for carrying the boxes upstairs.

"You're welcome ma'am."

"Mommy, help you with din?" Natalie asked when Catherine wanted to prepare dinner.

"You want to help me with dinner?" Natalie nodded. "Alright, let's see what you can do."

Catherine looked at the food they were going to have tonight and figured out what Natalie could do. She couldn't let Natalie cut something or have her working with the hot pans.

"Here Natty you can peel the lettuce off." Catherine pulled up a chair for Natalie to stand on and gave her a colander. "Just peel it off and make smaller pieces off of it. Put them in the bowl and when you've had the entire lettuce wash the pieces."

"Okay mommy."

Catherine went to cut the meat as she kept an eye on Natalie.

"Alright, Natty, that's enough, the rest of the lettuce we can't use. Now hold the bowl under the water and wiggle it around a bit."

A little later Steve walked into the house and went into the kitchen. He leaned against the door as he watched Catherine and Natalie. Steve saw Natalie snuck a little piece of the washed lettuce and put it in her mouth.

"Hey guys," Steve spoke.

"Hey Steve," Catherine replied.

"Hey daddy."

"What were you just doing there my little munchkin? Did you just snuck a little piece of lettuce into your mouth?" Steve asked as he tickled Natalie causing her to laugh.

"Oh did you now?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"Yes mommy," Natalie laughed as Steve kept tickling her.

"Yes and daddy saw it."

"Sowwy daddy."

"It's okay sweetie. You can have one piece. Just don't eat it all."

"No daddy."

"Good." Steve gave Natalie a kiss. "Hey honey," Steve spoke to Catherine and gave her a kiss too.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"You know, the usual. And how's my little baby doing?" Steve spoke to Catherine stomach and gave it a kiss.

"He's doing fine. He was moving around a bit today."

"That's good. Can I help you with something?"

"No thanks. I've got a good little helper already."

"Yes I can see that."

"Maybe you can help Natty make the salad."

"Sure."

Steve grabbed the other things they needed for the salad and together with Natalie he made the salad. Afterwards Natalie helped Steve to set the table.

"The stuff for the nursery arrived today," Catherine told Steve as they were having dinner.

"That's great. You didn't lift anything, did you?"

"No of course not. I asked the men to put it upstairs in the nursery."

"Okay good. I will put it together in the weekend."

They enjoyed the dinner and dessert together.

"Alright my little princess, it's time for bath and bed," Steve spoke once they finished dinner and picked her up from her chair. "Give mommy a little kiss."

Steve held her down so Natalie could give Catherine a kiss.

"Goodnight Natty."

"Niwt mommy."

Steve took her upstairs as Catherine cleaned the table. Steve filled the tub as he undressed Natalie.

"Daddy join too."

"Alright."

Steve stripped out of his clothes too and joined Natalie in the bath. Steve had Natalie on his lap and she played with her water toys. Natalie filled her watering can and poured it over Steve's head. Steve played with her for a while before he washed her hair.

"Alright sweetie, five more minutes."

"Okay daddy."

Once the five minutes were up Steve took her out and dried them both off. He put Natalie's robe on as he dressed himself. Once he was dressed he took Natalie to her bedroom and dressed her for bed.

"Stowy pwease daddy."

Steve grabbed the book and lay down on the bed with Natalie. By the time Steve had read one chapter Natalie was already asleep. Quietly Steve slipped out of the bed and gave Natalie a soft kiss before going back downstairs.

"She asleep?" Catherine asked as Steve walked downstairs.

"Yeah she is," Steve answered as he sat down on the couch next to Catherine.

"That's good."

Steve and Catherine joined a nice evening on the couch. Catherine had her back against Steve's chest. After the movie had ended Steve started massaging Catherine's shoulders.

"Hmmmm, that feels good Steve," Catherine moaned.

Steve kept massaging them for a while before he moved his head down and attached his lips to her neck. Catherine was already starting to feel like jelly in his arms. That combined with the pregnancy hormones were making her very turned on.

"Steve," Catherine moaned.

"What honey?" Steve joked.

"You know damn well what. I know very well what you're getting at."

"That's because I love you very much and I know you can't resist me."

"You can't resist me either."

"Then it's a good thing we love each other so much."

"Just shut up and take me upstairs."

"With pleasure. Why don't you go upstairs already and put on something sexy while I lock up down here."

"Deal, just hurry up."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before Catherine went upstairs and Steve quickly shut down the lights and locked the doors. He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the bedroom. His wife, his hot pregnant wife, was lying on the bed fully naked.

"I thought I told you to put on something sexy."

"I thought this was sexy too and why bother putting clothes on. They'll be on the floor in matter of seconds anyway." Steve just stood there and enjoyed looking at his wife. "Don't just stand there. Take those clothes off mister and come here."

"Oh impatient are we."

"You have no idea."

Steve stripped out of his clothes and locked the door to their bedroom before joining Catherine in bed. Catherine pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips.

"I like this side of you honey," Steve spoke with a smile.

"Only because you're gonna get laid."

"Yes, but I like that very much."

Catherine kissed Steve passionately on the lips. As they were kissing Catherine sunk down on him, even though Steve wasn't fully in the game yet.

"Oh are you really that impatient honey?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yes, these pregnancy hormones are making me crazy horny. Whenever we're at work I have to keep myself from taking you then and there."

"Oh really?" Steve asked with a smirk.

Steve looked up to Catherine as he made love to her. She looked so beautiful right now. He loved seeing her like this, knowing it was the things that he did that brought her so much pleasure.

Catherine collapsed down on Steve after she had her third peak. Steve turned her around and on her side and they continued to make love for a while. They were both about to finish when they heard a loud bang outside their room.


	25. Chapter 25

"What was that?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know. I'll check it out."

Steve got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers. He grabbed his gun and carefully opened the bedroom door. He saw Natalie in the hallway. He quickly scanned if there was anyone else. When there was no one Steve put his gun away and turned the light in the hallway on. Natalie was sitting on the ground and stuff that stood on the table in the hallway had fallen onto the ground.

"Sowwy daddy," Natalie cried.

"It's okay Natty. What's the matter? Are you hurt?" Steve asked as he picked Natalie up.

"No daddy. I hit table."

"You bumped against the table?" Natalie nodded.

"And twings fell."

"It's okay Natty. Daddy will clean it up. Does it hurt anywhere?"

"No daddy."

"Okay. What were you doing out of bed?"

"Sometwing to dwink."

"You want some water?" Natalie nodded.

Steve took her to the bathroom and gave her a little bit of water. Steve brought her back to her bedroom and tucked her in.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Niwt daddy."

Steve gave her a kiss before going back to his bedroom.

"Natty is okay, she just bumped against the table and things fell off. I'm just gonna clean it up and then I'll come back to bed."

"Okay," Catherine responded.

Steve quickly cleaned up in the hallway and went back to the bedroom. He locked the door and took his boxers off before climbing back into the bed. Steve crawled close to Catherine and started kissing her neck.

"I believe we have something to finish," Steve whispered in her ear.

They had some fun for a while before going to sleep.

….

That weekend Steve put the stuff for the nursery together. He started with the crib. By the end of the day he had everything put together and everything stood in its place. Catherine had just finished bringing Natalie to bed when she walked into the nursery.

"Wow Steve, this looks really nice."

They had a navy theme throughout the room. "You like it?"

"Yeah it's really nice."

"Do you like the way I've placed the furniture or do you want it somewhere else?"

"No, this is just right." Catherine walked up to Steve and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for putting this together."

"No problem Cath. I'm happy to do it for our little boy. I can't wait to meet him."

"I know me neither."

…..

Catherine was now thirty weeks pregnant. Everything at home was already ready for the baby's arrival, both Steve and Catherine couldn't wait to meet him. Catherine was really glad that Steve was around this time. She loved how he acted. He was so sweet towards her and he loved paying attention to their little baby growing inside of her. Catherine loved him so much. She felt so stupid for not coming back when she found out she was pregnant with Natalie. Steve was so cute with Natalie, she was really a daddy's girl. She had Steve wrapped around her little finger. It was so cute to see them together. Catherine was sure that Steve would love their baby boy too. They had some names picked out for him already but they hadn't decided on a name yet.

Catherine had five more weeks left before going on maternity leave. She liked the work with five-0 but she hated being stuck in the office. But she knew she couldn't go out into the field right now. It wouldn't be safe for her or the baby and she couldn't run that fast anymore so she was just doing research and looking into cold cases.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke as he walked into her office just after noon.

"Hey baby."

"You wanna go grab some lunch?"

"Yeah sure."

Catherine grabbed her purse and the two of them left. They walked to a food truck just around the corner. They sat at one of the tables to enjoy their lunch.

"You doing okay honey?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'm good. The baby is just a little active today. But don't worry honey, he's fine. He's just moving around."

"Okay. You know, Natty is really excited about becoming a big sister."

"Oh yes she is. She can't wait to meet her little brother. Almost every day she asks me when the baby will be here."

"What was it like when Natty was born?"

"It was hard. It wasn't easy and it hurt but the moment I saw her I forgot all about it. There's nothing like seeing your baby for the first time." Catherine reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Steve's. "I'm really sorry I let you miss it with Natty. I'm still beating myself up over that."

"It's okay honey, what's done is done. I would have liked to see it but what's important is that we are all here together as a family."

"I'm really glad about that. After Natty was born I played the scenario over and over in my head what it would be like when I told you. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Yeah it's not just something you drop into a conversation."

"No it's not."

"But I'm glad that you came back and that you let me be a part of Natty's life."

"You're welcome honey. I didn't know what to expect when I would tell you. I was afraid that you wouldn't want me back and I wouldn't blame you for that. I don't know what I would have done if I was in your position."

"Yeah at first I was angry at you for keeping Natty from me. But I love that little girl so much and I love her mommy too and I couldn't stand to be away from the two of you. What's done is done, it's in the past. We can't change it. But everything is fine now, we're together and there's a beautiful little boy on the way."

"Yeah there is," Catherine smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Once they finished their lunch they got up to walk back to the office. Just as they got up a car came screeching towards them. The car screeched to a halt just near the food truck and two men with guns stepped out of the car.

"Cath! Get down!" Steve yelled at her as he grabbed his gun. Catherine crawled underneath a table. Steve raised his gun and aimed it at the two guys. "Five-0, freeze!"

Catherine pulled her phone out and called for backup. One of the guys pointed his gun at Steve while the other pointed it at one of the people eating lunch there.

"Hey you! Put the gun down step away from the people!" Steve yelled at the other guy.

"You put down your gun!" The man who was pointing the gun at Steve yelled at him.

"Not gonna happen."

"Just shoot her Jimmy," the guy who was holding the gun at Steve shouted to the other. "And let's get out of here."

"If you shoot her Jimmy," Steve warned him. "You're not gonna make it out of here."

"Just shoot her Jimmy. I'll take care of the cop," Barry yelled.

Steve could hear the sirens in the background of the HPD cops. Taking his chances he shot Jimmy in his arm, causing him to drop the gun. Barry pulled the trigger and shot at Steve. Steve was faster however and ducked away. Barry continued to shoot at him as he went to collect his friend.

"Come on Jimmy, we've gotta go, the cops are coming."

Steve fired back at them whenever he could. Both men got in the car and drove away just as HPD cars pulled up. One car went to pursue as the other stopped at the food truck. Two police officers stepped out.

"Commander, everything alright here?"

"I think so."

Steve holstered his weapon and went to look for Catherine. He found her under the table and she was holding onto her stomach.

"Cath are you okay?" Steve asked concerned. Then he noticed the blood on Catherine's hand. She had been shot, in the stomach.


	26. Chapter 26

"Cath!"

"Steve," Catherine cried out.

"It's gonna be okay Cath."

"Steve, the baby."

"Don't worry Cath. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna take you to the hospital." Steve took his blouse off and pressed it down on the wound. "Hey Kai, can you take us to the hospital?"

Kai looked their way and noticed the blood on Catherine. "Yeah of course."

Kai quickly came over and helped Catherine to the car together with Steve. Steve got in the back with Catherine. Kai drove them to the hospital as fast as he could. Since HPD was there Steve didn't want to wait there for the ambulance.

"Steve…"

"Don't worry Cath, everything's gonna be okay. We'll be at the hospital shortly."

They were at the hospital in no time. When they pulled up there was already a medical team waiting. Kai had radioed ahead. They placed Catherine on the gurney and quickly took her inside to the trauma room.

"What happened?" The doctor asked as she was working on Catherine.

"We were having lunch at a food truck. We were about to leave when a car pulled up and two men with guns came out. I'm with Five-0 so I stepped in. They were after someone else. I shot one of them in the arm. HPD was already on their way so when they heard the sirens they split. The other guy was shooting at me. I wasn't really that close to Cath but one of the bullets must have hit her. Please doctor help my wife and baby."

"I will sir, they are in good hands. How many weeks is she?"

"Thirty weeks."

The doctor pulled out the ultrasound and put the wand on Catherine's stomach.

"Call upstairs, tell the OR we're coming up and alert the NICU."

"What's going on?" Steve asked concerned. "Was the baby hit?"

"It doesn't appear so but there is a rapture in her placenta. We have to get the baby out now."

"But she's only thirty weeks."

"I know sir, but if we don't get the baby out now the baby could die."

"Okay."

They took Catherine upstairs. Steve got in the elevator with her.

"Steve," Catherine spoke as she grabbed his hand. "What's going on?"

"There's a tear in your placenta. They have to get the baby out now."

"No," Catherine cried. "It's too early."

"I know honey, but this has to happen. Don't worry the baby is in good hands. They've alerted the NICU. They will take good care of him."

"You're having a little boy?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah we are. We already have a little girl at home."

"How sweet."

They quickly took Catherine into the OR. Since they baby would be delivered Steve could be there. He quickly changed into some scrubs and send a quick text to Danny to inform him of what had happened before stepping in the OR. Everything was already set up. Steve sat down on a stool next to Catherine. Steve took her hand and rubbed the other over her forehead and hair.

"It's gonna be okay honey."

"This is not how I wanted to have the baby."

"I know honey. But everything is gonna be okay."

"Once our baby is here go with him, I don't want him to be alone."

"I will Cath, I won't let him out of my sight."

"Okay."

The doctor had started operating on Catherine. A pediatrician was standing by with an incubator. Steve held Catherine's hand as the doctor was busy with her. Steve tried not to look at the surgical field but he was really excited to see his baby boy and he hoped he would be alright.

"Alright here he comes," the doctor said a while later.

The doctor pulled the baby out and quickly handed him off to the pediatrician.

"Is he okay? He's not crying yet!" Catherine spoke concerned.

"His lungs haven't developed fully, that's why he's not crying. Your baby is in good hands."

"Please I need to see him."

After the pediatrician had put a tube down his throat he wheeled the incubator a bit closer to Catherine and Steve.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll take good care of him."

"Can I touch him?"

The doctor picked him up and held him closer to Catherine. Catherine stuck her hand out and stroked his little face.

"He's beautiful," Catherine cried.

"Yeah he is," Steve replied.

"Go with him Steve, make sure he's okay."

"I will Cath, you take care of yourself. I've got our little boy." Steve gave Catherine a soft kiss on her head. "I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve."

Steve went with the pediatrician and his little boy to the NICU as the doctor continued to work on Catherine.

"Okay ma'am, we're gonna put you under now." The anesthesiologist put a mask over Catherine's face and Catherine breathed in. "Now count back from ten."

"Ten, nine, eight, se…" Catherine was out.

Now that Catherine was out the doctors went to control the bleeders made by the bullet wound.

Steve watched as the doctor and nurses worked on his little boy. He looked so absolutely beautiful but so small and fragile.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Steve asked when the doctor stepped away from the incubator.

"He's born too early so not all his organs are fully grown yet. We'll keep him on the ventilator for now and we'll give him medication to help him develop his lungs and other organs. It's gonna be a long road but for now he's stable."

"What are his chances doctor, honestly?"

"Honestly, right now his chances aren't good. Premies are at risk for a lot of things. But we'll keep monitoring him very closely. Your son is in good hands here sir. We'll do everything we can to keep him stable. But it's gonna be a long and hard road."

"Thank you doctor. Can I stay with him?"

"Yes of course. I'll have someone come update you when your wife is out of surgery."

"Thank you."

Steve sat down on the stool next to the incubator and stroke the little guy's hand, his son. Steve had been really excited to meet his little boy but not like this. He would have a hard talk with these two guys that had shot at him and had shot Catherine. Steve really hoped Catherine and their little boy would be okay.

Steve heard a knock on the glass behind him. He turned around and saw Kono, Danny, Chin and Grover standing there. Steve got up, took the coat and slippers around his shoes off and stepped outside.

"Hey guys," Steve greeted them.

Kono walked up to Steve and gave him a hug. "How are you doing boss?"

"I'm okay, hanging in there. Did HPD catch the guys?"

"Yeah they are at the precinct in lock up," Danny answered. "Where they looking for you and Catherine?"

"I don't think so. The other guy, the one I shot, had his gun pointed at someone else. HPD should have put her in protective custody. But I'm not sure. It could be a diversion to get to me or Cath."

"Alright, we'll look into it," Chin answered. "You're needed here now."

"How's the little baby doing?"

"Since he was born at thirty weeks he's at risk. His organs haven't fully developed yet. The doctor said he's stable for now and that they'll keep a close eye on him but we're not out of the woods yet."

"I know it's not the right time now but congrats on the little guy," Grover said.

"Thanks Lou. I just hope he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he'll be," Kono interjected. "They can do a lot with medicine these days. How's Catherine?"

"She's still in surgery."

"Alright, hang in there boss."

"We'll look into this and we'll let you know what we've found," Danny spoke.

"Thanks guys for coming here."

"Of course, you and Cath are ohana," Chin said.

The others left and Steve went back inside the NICU after putting a coat on and slippers around his shoes. He took his seat next to the incubator again and looked at his son. He looked so small. He was just over fifteen hundred grams.

Two hours later Catherine's doctor stepped into the NICU.

"How is my wife doctor?"


	27. Chapter 27

"We managed to stop the bleeding and we repaired the damage. With some rest she should be alright."

"Thank you doctor."

Steve was very relieved to hear that. Now he just hoped that their little boy would be alright as well. He looked so small and fragile lying there. It had been too early for him to come out. But Kono was right, they could do a lot with medicine these days.

"Can I see my wife?"

"She's being situated in her room right now. You can come down to see her later."

"Okay thank you."

The doctor left and Steve sat back down next to the crib. Steve couldn't believe that this had happened. This wasn't how the little guy was supposed to come into the world. Steve desperately wanted to hurt to guys who shot at them. They deserved to be hurt for hurting his wife and son. Hopefully they weren't targeted and they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Steve stayed there for a little while before going upstairs to Catherine. Steve asked with the desk in which room Catherine was. Steve walked to the room and stopped in the door opening. There on the bed was his wife, unconscious and hooked up to different machines. Steve walked up to the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He grabbed Catherine's hand.

"Please be alright honey, I can't lose you. Our little baby boy is really beautiful but he's so small. I really hope he's gonna be alright. I'm really sorry you got shot, I should have protected you better. I love you honey, please be okay."

Steve gave Catherine a soft kiss on her hand and just sat there waiting for Catherine to wake up.

About an hour later Catherine started to come to.

"Steve?" Catherine spoke weakly.

Steve looked up and grabbed Catherine's hand again. "Yeah Cath it's me. It's okay, you're okay."

"What happened?"

"You were shot while we were having lunch."

Catherine shot up. "The baby? Is the baby okay?"

"You were shot in the stomach, they were some complications."

"No, please…."

"They had to deliver the baby already. He's stable for now but he is in the NICU."

"But he is alive?"

"Yes, the doctors are taking very good care of him."

"But it's way too early for him to be here."

"I know honey. The doctors are keeping an eye on him and they have given him some medications to help his organs develop. Don't worry honey, he'll be alright. They can do a lot with medications these days."

"But it's way too early for him to be here, he should still be inside of me," Catherine spoke as she started crying.

Steve sat down on the bed and pulled Catherine in his arms to comfort her. "I know honey, but he is in good hands here in the NICU. They are taking very good care of him. They'll make sure he's alright."

"Did you see him already?"

"Yes I did. He's small but he's very beautiful. I can ask the doctor if you can go see him."

"Please."

Steve walked outside and went to the nurses station. The nurse said she would ask the doctor. Steve went back to the room. A little later two nurses stepped into the room.

"Well ma'am, you have to stay in bed for now but we can take you downstairs and you can look at him through the glass of the NICU."

"Alright that's fine."

The nurses pushed Catherine's bed towards the NICU. The nurses in the NICU pushed the little boy's crib close to the window so Catherine could see him.

"He's beautiful," Catherine spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah he is, very," Steve added. "They asked me earlier if we had a name for him already."

"Yeah, I guess we should name him. We hadn't picked a name yet."

"We have two names. But I like Jake better."

"Yeah I love that name too. Jake John McGarrett."

"That's a nice name."

"That will be his name?" The nurse asked.

"Yes it will be," Catherine replied.

The nurse gave the name to the people in the NICU and they wrote the name on the card of the crib. The pediatrician stepped out and stepped up to Steve and Catherine.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Jones, I'm taking care of your baby."

"How is he doing doctor?" Catherine asked.

"He's stable for now but he has a long road ahead. Because he was born too early his organs haven't fully developed yet. That's why there's a tub in his throat to help him breathe. We are giving him some medications to help the organs develop. Because he is a preemie he's more at risk for infections and stuff that other new born babies, but we'll keep monitoring him very closely here. He's in good hands here."

"How long will it be before he wakes up?"

"It's hard to say right now but the first twenty four hours are critical. We'll know more about how he's doing after that. He is in good hands here. He's stable for now and we'll do everything to keep him that way. I know it's hard right now ma'am, but I promise you we are doing everything we can to keep your baby stable."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor went back into the NICU. Catherine and Steve looked at their little boy for a while before the nurses took Catherine back up to the room. As Catherine was being settled in her room Steve pulled out his phone and called their sitter.

"Hello Steve," Julia answered the phone.

"Hey Julia."

Julia could hear in his voice that something was wrong. "Is everything alright Steve? Is something wrong with Catherine?"

"There were some complications. They had to deliver the baby already."

"Oh my god. Is the baby okay?"

"He's alive but he's in the NICU unconscious with a tube in his throat to help him breathe."

"Oh I'm so sorry Steve. How's Catherine?"

"She's doing okay considering."

"Okay. Do you want me to come by with Natty?"

"Yes please." Steve gave Julia Catherine's room number.

"Alright we'll be right there."

"Alright thanks," Steve replied and hung up the phone.

Steve walked back into the room just after the nurses left.

"I called Julia, she's coming by with Natty."

"That's good."

Steve sat on the bed next to Catherine and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about Jake honey, he's gonna be alright."

"You don't know that," Catherine cried.

"You're right I don't, but I'm trying to stay positive. They can do a lot with medicine these days. He's gonna be fine, I'm sure of it."

"I really hope so, I can't handle losing him."

"We're not gonna lose him Cath. It's gonna be okay."

Steve held a crying Catherine in his arms and he couldn't help but cry a bit too. He really hoped that their little boy would be okay. Jake needed to be okay, they couldn't lose their little boy.

A little later Julia arrived at the hospital with Natalie.

"Why at hospital?" Natalie asked as they stepped into the hospital.

"Mommy is a little bit sick and so is your little baby brother."

"Mommy okay?"

"Mommy is okay sweetie but your little brother is sick."

"Baby hewe?"

"Yes your little brother is here. But he's sick so he has to stay in a special part of the hospital until he's better."

Julia took Natalie upstairs and to Catherine's room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Natalie squealed as she ran up to them.

Steve got up from the bed and picked Natalie up. "Hey sweetie." Steve gave her a kiss.

"Mommy sick?" Natalie asked with a sad face.

"Yes sweetie, mommy is a bit sick, but don't worry sweetie, mommy will be just fine."

"Mommy tummy gone."

"Yes mommy's tummy is gone. That's because your baby brother is here already."

"Wewe baby?" Natalie asked as she looked around but didn't saw him.

"Remember Natalie," Julia answered. "I told you he was sick and he needed to stay in a different part of the hospital."

"Baby be okay?"

"He's gonna be okay sweetie," Steve replied. "But it's gonna take a little while. Your little brother was born too early so he hasn't fully grown yet. He needs to stay in the hospital to grow some more and get better."

"I see baby?"

"I guess we can go see him."

"You take her Steve, I'll stay here with Catherine."

"Thank you Julia."

Steve took Natalie to the NICU and looked at the crib through the glass. "That's your little baby brother." Steve pointed to one of the cribs.

"Baby so lissle."

"Yes he is very little sweetie, that's because he was born too early. That's why he's in this part of the hospital. This is a special part for babies who are born too early. That's why he's in that closed crib. That's keeping him safe."

"Tube in his mous."

"Yes that's to help him breathe. His lungs still need to grow so he can't breathe on his own yet like you and I so that tube is helping him breathe. Once he's grown some more the tube can probably be removed."

"Baby no go home?"

"No not yet sweetie. Once he's better we can take him home but for now he has to stay here to get better."

Steve was about to leave when the monitors at his son's crib started beeping.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve quickly walked into the NICU, since he wasn't wearing protection slippers and a coat and there were a lot of people around his son's crib he stayed on the side, praying that his little boy would be okay.

After what seemed like forever the medical staff stepped away of the crib. Steve was desperate to know how his son was doing.

"Is he okay?" Steve asked the doctor.

"He's fine. The monitor started beeping because the tube had moved a bit and he wasn't getting enough oxygen anymore, but don't worry, we put it back in the right way and the machine is breathing for him again. He's doing fine. It happens sometimes." Steve was relieved to hear that. "Is this your little girl?"

"Yes this is Natty. Natty this is the doctor who's taking care of your little brother."

"Hi Natty." The doctor held his hand out and Natalie shook it.

"Baby sick?"

"Yes your baby brother is a bit sick but me and the nurses are taking very good care of him. We are doing our best to make your little brother better."

Steve looked at his little boy. He seemed to be doing okay again. Steve took Natalie back up to the room.

"I saw baby," Natalie told Catherine. "Baby lissle."

Steve put Natalie on the bed and she crawled up to Catherine to give her a hug. Catherine wrapped her arms around Natalie and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Yes your baby brother is little, that's because he was born too early. Remember I told that the baby would be here around when you would have vacations from pre-school?" Natalie nodded. "It's not vacation yet so your little brother is born way too early. That's why he's in the special part of the hospital. But the doctors will make sure he's gonna be alright and that we can take him home."

"I want baby home."

"I know Natalie, me too. But that's not possible now. He's sick so he has to stay here for a few more weeks. He has to grow first."

"They make baby good?"

"Yes the doctors will do everything they can to make sure they baby gets better."

"Baby be okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure the baby will be okay. The doctors are taking very good care of him."

"Okay, I love baby bwowe."

"Aww, I'm sure baby brother loves you too. His name is Jake."

"That's a nice name," Julia spoke. "I'm sure he'll be alright. They can do a lot with medicine these days."

"Yeah I know, it's just hard seeing him lay there like that."

"Yeah I can't even imagine."

"Mommy come home?" Natalie asked.

"No sweetie, mommy has to stay in the hospital a little longer. The doctors fixed mommy up so mommy has to heal a bit first before she can come home."

"But I'll be home later," Steve told Natalie. "But until then Julia is gonna take care of you okay."

"Okay daddy."

Julia stayed a little longer before taking Natalie back home.

"Bye Natty," Catherine spoke and gave her a kiss.

"Bye Mommy."

Steve picked up his little girl and gave her a kiss. "Bye Natty, be good to Julia."

"I will daddy."

Steve put her back down on the floor and Julia walked out with her.

"Why don't you take some rest honey, try to get some sleep."

"Will you stay here with me?"

"Of course honey," Steve replied as he sat down next to Catherine on the bed. "I'll be right here baby." Steve wrapped his arms around her, pulled her towards him and gave her a soft kiss on her head. "Everything will be okay honey. In a few weeks we'll be able to take Jake home."

"I really hope so, I really hope he'll be okay," Catherine cried a bit.

"I'm sure we will be able to honey, the doctors are taking very good care of him. It's all gonna be okay honey. Just try to get some rest honey."

Steve softly stroked his hand over Catherine's back until he noticed she had fallen asleep. He was trying to stay strong for Catherine but it was tearing him up inside seeing his baby like that. He had missed Natalie being born and now this. He prayed that their little boy would be okay. He had to be, he and Catherine couldn't lose Jake. Steve quietly got up and placed Catherine on the bed. He stepped outside and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Steve," Danny answered his phone. "How are things over there?"

"We're okay, hanging in there."

"I'm really sorry for you and Catherine."

"Thank you Danny, I just hope Jake will be okay."

"I'm sure he will be."

"Did you find anything more out about the shooting?"

"Yeah, we looked into it but it turned out they were really after the other person, they had some sort of personal beef. They didn't target you or Catherine, we checked that thoroughly."

"Okay good," Steve breathed relieved. "I'm gonna take a few days off to be there for Catherine. Can you guys handle it at the office?"

"Yeah sure, take all the time you need Steve, we all understand."

"Alright thanks Danny."

"You're welcome and hang in there Steve. Tell Catherine we're all thinking about you and praying for little Jake."

"Thank you Danny. I'll talk to you later."

Steve hung up the phone. Since Catherine was sleeping Steve decided to go to the NICU to see how little Jake was doing. He washed his hands and put a hospital gown on and put some slippers around his feet before walking in.

"Hey little guy, it's daddy again. Mommy and daddy both love you. We need you to hang in there and fight. Can you do that for us buddy? Mommy and daddy really wanna take you home. I wished you would have stayed inside mommy just a little bit longer but you're already here. You are very beautiful buddy and mommy and daddy both love you very much. I just wish you would open your eyes and breath on your own. I wish you didn't have to be inside this crib so mommy and daddy could hold you. I can't wait to hold you. Just be strong son, I know you can do it."

Steve stayed there a little longer before going back up to Catherine's room again. Steve stayed at the hospital until the evening visiting hours were over.

"I'll see you again tomorrow okay honey. Please let me know if the doctor updates you on Jake's condition."

"I will Steve. You just get some sleep too okay."

"I will try Cath." Steve leaned forward and kissed Catherine. "I love you."

"I love you too Steve."

"I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Alright, see you then. Maybe you can bring Natty with you."

"Natty has pre-school in the morning."

"Oh yes right. But I'll bring her by later tomorrow okay."

"Okay."

Steve gave Catherine one more deep kiss before he went home. Natalie was already in bed when Steve got home.

"Thank you for staying with Natty," Steve told Julia.

"It's no problem. I just hope Jake will be okay."

"Yeah me too."

"Do you want me to take Natty to pre-school in the morning?"

"No I'll take her myself, thank you. I'll be home for the next few days but I'll be in the hospital a lot. Could you pick up Natty around noon from pre-school?"

"Of course."

"Great thank you and then after lunch bring her by the hospital?"

"Of course."

"Thanks."

"Hang in there Steve."

"Thanks Julia."

Steve showed her up and locked up the front door. He took a beer and the baby monitor and went outside. He sat out on the beach. He sipped on his beer and he just stared out into the ocean. He really hoped Jake would be alright. As he sat there Steve couldn't help but cry a bit. Steve stayed outside for a while before going back inside. He went to check on Natalie before jumping in the shower. He took a longer shower than normal, he just needed to relax and wash the sorrow off of him. After the shower Steve wandered into the nursery. It was already finished.

"I really hope you'll be in here soon Jake," Steve spoke to himself.

Steve grabbed a stuffed bear that was in Jake's crib and took it to the bedroom. He placed the bear on Catherine's side of the bed before getting in.

A few hours later Steve woke up by his phone ringing. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 3am. He looked at the display on his phone and saw it was Catherine who was calling him.


	29. Chapter 29

Steve shot up in his bed and answered the phone. "Catherine, is everything okay? Is it Jake?"

"No Jake is fine."

"Oh okay," Steve breathed relieved. "Than what's wrong Cath? Are you okay?"

"I just needed to hear your voice. I just had a bad dream that something bad happened to Jake. Sorry that I woke you."

"It's okay Cath, don't worry about it. I'm here for you Cath. Do you want me to come over?"

"No it's okay. I just needed to hear your voice. I'm just so scared that something is gonna happen to Jake."

"I know honey, me too, it sucks that we can't do anything but wait. But we have to trust that the doctors are taking very good care of him and that they are doing everything they can to make him better. I know it's scary but we've gotta believe that Jake will be alright."

"I know Steve, it's just hard."

"I know it is honey. It's hard seeing Jake lie there, but I'm sure Jake's gonna be fine, we have to believe that. Everything's gonna be okay honey, I know it."

"I really hope you're right Steve, I can't lose Jake."

"Me neither Cath. They can do a lot with medicine these days and Jake is stable for now."

"I know but I just wish I could hold Jake, look into his eyes, stroke his little face."

"Me too Cath, but we will be able to do that in a while, I'm sure. He's gonna be okay honey. You know, I brought the stuffed bear we bought for Jake to the bedroom and I put it on top of your pillow."

"You did?" Catherine replied, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, that way I can imagine he's close to me."

"That's nice. Could you bring something to the hospital for me too?"

"Of course honey. I love you Cath."

"I love you too Steve. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay honey, I told you, you can call me anytime. I don't mind. Are you feeling a bit better?"

"Yeah a bit, I think I can go back to sleep again."

"Alright. If something's up again you can call me okay."

"I will Steve. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Cath."

Catherine hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. She really hoped that Jake would be alright. She needed Jake to be okay.

..

The next morning after dropping Natalie off at pre-school Steve went to the hospital.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted as he walked into Catherine's room.

"Hey babe."

Steve walked over to the bed and gave Catherine a kiss.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, still a bit weak from the surgery but better."

"That's good. Did you manage to get some more sleep last night?"

"Yeah I did, again sorry for waking you up."

"It's no problem at all Cath." Steve sat down on the bed next to Catherine and pulled her into his arms. "I'm here for you Cath."

"Thank you Steve. I don't know how I could get through this without you."

"You don't have to Cath. I'm right here."

Steve gave her a soft kiss on her head and just held her in his arms.

….

A few days later Catherine was cleared to go back home. Jake's condition was still the same, he was stable which was good. Now that Catherine was cleared she finally could go into the NICU to see Jake from up close. She was still a bit weak on her feet so Steve helped her over to the crib.

"Hey little guy," Catherine spoke to Jake. "It's so nice to finally see you from up close. Mommy loves you so very much. Mommy wished you were feeling better already so mommy and daddy can hold you and take you home."

"Hi excuse me," the nurse interrupted them. "We need to change the sheets so could you maybe hold Jake up while the nurse changes the sheets?"

"Of course."

Steve and Catherine were happy that they could finally hold their son. Steve stood on one side and Catherine on the other. The carefully placed their hands underneath Jake and carefully lifted him up. The nurse quickly changed the sheets. Once the nurse was done Steve and Catherine carefully put Jake back on the bed. It was not the same as holding him in your arms but at least they held him.

…

It had been four weeks since Jake was born. Catherine and Steve spend every minute of their free time in the NICU watching Jake. He was getting better and better each day. The doctor had told them that Jake's organs were growing and that his vitals were improving. Steve and Catherine were both very pleased to hear that. Steve had gone back to work a week ago just to keep himself busy. It had been so hard for him and Catherine. They needed Jake to wake up and take him home. Natalie kept asking when her little brother would be home.

"Hey," Steve called as he walked into the house just past 5pm.

"Daddy!" Natalie came squealing at him.

"Hey little princess." Steve picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Have you been a good girl today for mommy?"

"Yes I have daddy."

"That's good." Steve gave her one more kiss before he put her on the ground again. Natalie went back to playing as Steve walked into the kitchen where Catherine was making dinner. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey handsome," Catherine replied with a smile.

Steve walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Good, went to the hospital this afternoon to visit Jake and afterwards I took Natty to the park."

"That's nice. How's Jake doing?"

"He's doing good. The doctor said that maybe they can pull the tube out very soon."

"That's great. I'm glad he's doing well."

"Yeah me too."

Steve wrapped his arms around Catherine from behind and leaned his head against Catherine's.

"I know the past few weeks have been hard but everything will be okay honey. In just a few weeks we'll have Jake home with us."

"I really hope so. Thank you for being there for me honey, I couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem Cath, we'll get through this together."

Catherine turned her head towards Steve. "I love you Steve."

"I love you too Cath."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before he went to set the table. After dinner they went to the hospital. They took Natalie with them. Before walking into the NICU they washed their hands and put on special hospital clothes.

"Hey there little guy," Catherine spoke as she softly stroked Jake's little hand. "It's mommy again."

"Hey buddy, daddy is here too," Steve spoke.

"Natty too," Natalie added.

"Yes your sister Natty is here too Jake. We all can't wait to finally take you home. Mommy and daddy are so happy that you're doing better."

"He's strong, just like his daddy," Catherine said. "And he's just as cute as daddy too. Maybe he even has daddy's eyes as well."

"I give Jake kiss?" Natalie asked.

"Sure," Steve answered.

Steve picked her up and Natalie gave Jake a soft kiss on his head. Catherine had grabbed the camera and took a picture of it. It was so cute to see.

They stayed at the NICU until visiting hours were over. It was just after 8pm when they left the hospital. Natalie was tired and she fell asleep on the ride home. Steve carefully lifted her out of her car seat and took her upstairs. He changed her into her pajamas and put her to bed.

A few days later they had a talk with Jake's doctor to see how he was progressing.


	30. Chapter 30

"How is he doing doctor?" Steve asked.

"He's doing very well. His vitals are very good. He's improving very well. We'll look at it more today and if his vitals stay like this we'll pull the tube out tomorrow," the doctor told them.

Both Steve and Catherine were very pleased to hear that.

"Will he wake up then?" Catherine asked.

"Probably not but once he's breathing on his own it probably won't be long until he wakes up. Once he wakes up will examine him and from there on we'll see how long he has to stay here."

"Alright, thank you doctor."

Steve and Catherine stayed at the hospital a little longer before going home.

The next morning they went to the hospital after breakfast. They were eager to know if they would pull the tube out today. Just after noon the doctor stopped by.

"Hello," the doctor greeted them.

"Hello doctor, how's Jake doing?" Catherine asked.

"He's doing very well. I was just coming here to pull the tube out."

"Really? That's great."

The doctor got the necessary stuff and started pulling the tube out. Steve grabbed Catherine's hand and they were both waiting anxiously to see if Jake would breathe on his own. Once the tube was out they all anxiously looked at the machine. His vitals stayed the same and they saw his little chest moving up and down.

"Looks like he's breathing fine on his own," the doctor told them. Both Steve and Catherine were very pleased to hear that. "We'll keep a close eye on him today but I think he should be just fine."

"Now that the tube is out, can I hold him in my arms?" Catherine asked.

"Yes you can, just be careful with the wires that are still attached to him."

"Yes doctor."

The doctor left and Catherine carefully picked Jake up from his crib. Steve made sure the wires didn't come out as Catherine sat down on the rocking chair with Jake in her arms.

"Hey little guy, mommy is so happy that you're doing better, now mommy and daddy just want you to wake up so we can see your beautiful eyes."

Steve grabbed the camera and took a picture of Catherine holding Jake. It was so beautiful to see.

"He's beautiful," Steve spoke.

"Yes he is," Catherine replied with a crack in her voice. "I'm so glad he's doing so well."

"Yeah me too. I can't wait for us to take him home."

"Yeah me neither."

Steve and Catherine looked at the little boy lying in Catherine's arms. He was just beautiful and they were both so relieved that he was doing so well. Now he just needed to wake up.

"Would you like to hold him too?" Catherine asked after a while.

"Yes of course."

Catherine handed Jake to Steve. Steve was holding his little boy for the first time.

"Hey little guy, it's daddy. Daddy loves you so much. You're such a cute little boy."

Catherine grabbed the camera and took a picture of Steve as well.

"You look really cute with Jake in your arms," Catherine stated with a smile.

"So did you. I'm happy that we finally can hold him in our arms. Hopefully we will be able to take him home soon so we won't have to come here anymore."

"Yeah me too. But the most important thing is that he's doing very well."

"Yes it is. I was so scared when the doctor's told me they had to perform and emergency C-section. I was going out of my mind while you were in the OR."

"Yeah I can imagine that. I couldn't believe it when you told me what happened after I woke up from the surgery. I don't think I could have gotten through the past few weeks without you."

"You didn't have to Cath and I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"I love you Steve."

"I love you too Cath." Steve leaned forward and gave Catherine a kiss.

They stayed at the hospital until after the evening visiting hours. Julia was at home watching Natalie. When Steve and Catherine came home Natalie was already asleep.

"Hey, how's Jake?" Julia asked.

"He's doing very well. The doctor pulled out the tube today and he's breathing on his own," Catherine answered.

"That's great. Has he woken up yet?"

"No not yet, but the doctor said it probably won't be long."

"That's great news. So once he wakes up you'll probably be able to take him home?"

"The doctor said they would look at that once Jake has woken up and then decide how long he has to stay there."

"Ah okay. Well I'm glad he's doing so well."

"Yeah me too. How did it go here?"

"It went just fine. We played a game and I took Natty out to the park. She ate pretty well during dinner and she was asleep just after seven."

"That's good. Thank you for watching her today."

"It's my pleasure, she's a sweet kid. She did ask me when Jake would be home."

"Yeah, she wants her baby brother to come home, she doesn't really understand why he's still in the hospital."

"Yeah, I tried to explain it to her why he was still in the hospital and she understood a bit. I hope you'll be able to take him home soon."

Catherine showed Julia out. Steve had gone upstairs to check on Natalie. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Steve gave her a soft kiss on her head before he went back down. Steve and Catherine just relaxed on the couch before going to bed.

Steve got woken up early the next morning when his phone went off.

"McGarrett," Steve answered. "Yeah, be right there." Steve hung up the phone. "Sorry honey, we've got a case."

"Alright, be careful."

"I will honey." Steve gave Catherine a kiss and went to get dressed.

Steve grabbed some grabbed some coffee and got in his car. Catherine got out of bed just after 7.30am. She went to wake up Natalie and got her dressed for school. Catherine fixed them some breakfast and brought Natalie to pre-school after they had finished breakfast.

"Can mommy get a kiss?" Catherine asked before Natalie walked into the classroom. Natalie gave Catherine a kiss. "Have a good day today sweetie."

"Hello Mrs. McGarrett," Natalie's teacher greeted her. "How's little Jake doing? Natty told me about him."

"He's doing very well, thanks for asking. The doctor just pulled his tube out and he's breathing on his own. Now it's just a matter of waiting until he wakes up."

"That's good to hear. Glad he's doing so well."

"Yeah me too. I can't wait to take him home."

"Yeah Natty told me she wanted baby brother home."

"Yeah she doesn't really understand it but she's really a cute big sister."

"Yeah I'm sure she is. Well I hope you can take him home soon."

"Yeah thanks."

Catherine waved goodbye to Natalie and went to the hospital to see how Jake was doing. When Catherine walked into the NICU she couldn't believe her eyes.


	31. Chapter 31

Jake was awake! Catherine couldn't believe it. Finally her little boy was awake.

"Ah hello Mrs. McGarrett, I was just about to call you. Jake just opened his eyes like a minute ago," the nurse informed her.

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing very well. All his vitals are very good."

"That's great."

"The doctor will come by later and discuss it further with you."

"Thank you."

Catherine walked over to Jake's crib.

"Hey little guy," Catherine softly spoke to him as she stroked his little cheek. Jake started to smile a little bit. "Mommy is so happy to see you awake and I'm sure daddy will be too."

Catherine took her phone out and took a picture of Jake. She texted the photo to Steve.

..

Steve sat behind his desk when his phone chirped. He saw he had a message from Catherine. Wondering what it was he quickly opened it.

'Hey honey, our little boy has a little surprise for us,' the message read with a picture of Jake attached to it.

Steve had to smile and cry a bit when he saw the picture of his little boy awake. He couldn't believe it. Finally his son was awake.

'Oh my god, that's so great to see. I'm at the office right now so I'll come by, can't wait to see him.'

'Alright, that's fine. See you in a bit.'

Steve got up and grabbed his car keys. On his way out he stopped by Danny's office.

"Hey Danny, I've gotta step out for a minute."

"Alright, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great. Jake just woke up."

"That's great, go see him Steve, I'll cover here."

"Thanks."

Steve got in his car and drove to the hospital.

…

"Hey little guy," Catherine spoke as she carefully picked Jake up and sat down on the rocking chair. "Mommy is so glad to see you awake. You really scared mommy and daddy."

Catherine gave him a soft kiss on his head. Jake lay peacefully in Catherine's arms and looked up to her with his green eyes, just like daddy.

"You're such a little cutie. Mommy loves you so much."

"Hey Cath," Steve called as he stepped into the NICU a little later.

"Hey Steve."

Steve walked up to Catherine and gave her a kiss. Steve looked at the little baby lying in Catherine arms, their little boy. He was beautiful and he had green eyes, just like him.

"Hey little guy, daddy is so happy to see you awake."

Steve sat down on the stool next to Catherine and gave Jake a little kiss.

"He's so beautiful," Catherine spoke, the emotion in her voice hearable.

"Yes he is, just like his mommy."

"But he has your eyes."

"We made a beautiful boy together."

"Yes we did."

Catherine and Steve just sat there and looked at little Jake. They were both so happy that he was finally awake. A little later Jake started crying a bit. Catherine recognized the cry. Little Jake was hungry. Catherine wasn't sure if she could breastfeed him already.

"Excuse me nurse," Catherine called.

"Yes?" The nurse asked as she walked up to Steve and Catherine

"I think Jake is hungry, can I breastfeed him?"

"Oh yes of course, that will be good for him. But we will just have to see if he can do it already but you can definitely try."

Catherine opened her blouse and exposed her breast. She brought Jake closer and directed the nipple towards his mouth. Jake felt around a bit but eventually he took the nipple. The nurse watched to see if Jake would start sucking. It took him a while but he started sucking eventually.

"That's very good," the nurse spoke.

The nurse watched to see if Jake would drink well. His little cheeks and mouth moved as he sucked and he swallowed the milk. He was doing very well. Steve pulled out his phone and took a picture of his wife breastfeeding their little boy.

Once the nurse was sure that Jake was drinking well she left. Catherine looked down at the little boy attached to her breast. He was so cute. Jake had his little hand wrapped around Catherine's index finger as he drank.

After a while Jake had drank enough. Catherine covered herself up and put Jake over her shoulder. Steve handed her a bib. Catherine softly padded Jake's back until he burped.

"That's a good boy. Would you like to hold him too daddy?"

"Yes of course."

Catherine handed Jake to Steve. Steve couldn't believe it. He was holding his awake son for the first time.

"Hey little guy, I'm your daddy. Daddy is so happy that you're finally awake. I hope we can take you home real soon."

"The nurse said the doctor would be by later today to talk to us."

"Ah okay."

Catherine grabbed Steve's phone and took a picture of Steve and Jake together. They looked so cute together. Jake really did look a lot like Steve, at least in Catherine's eyes. She was so happy right now. After everything they had went through their little boy had finally woke up. Hopefully they could take him home soon.

"Oh shoot," Catherine uttered after a while. "I've gotta go pick up Natty."

"I'll do it and then I'll bring her back here so she can meet her little brother."

"I think she would love that."

Steve gave Jake a soft kiss on his head and handed him back to Catherine.

"Daddy will be right back."

Steve got in his car and drove to Natalie's school.

"Daddy!" Natalie yelled when she walked out with the teacher and the rest of the class.

"Hey little princess," Steve replied as he picked her up.

"Daddy no wok?"

"No, daddy is off from work already. Daddy was at the hospital with mommy."

"Mommy okay?"

"Yes mommy is fine sweetie."

"Baby bwosser too?"

"Yes baby brother is okay too. He's actually got a little surprise for you. Shall we go see him?"

"Yay!" Natalie jumped up and down in Steve's arms.

Steve walked back to the car, strapped Natalie in her car seat, got in himself and drove to the hospital. Steve took Natalie upstairs to the NICU. They washed their hands and put special hospital clothes on before walking in.

"Hey Natty," Catherine spoke as Natalie walked up to her.

"Daddy say baby bwosser had suwpwise."

"Yes he has. He is awake."

Steve sat down on the stool and pulled Natalie on his lap so she could see her little baby brother.

"Baby no sick?"

"He is still a little bit sick but he's doing a lot better."

"Baby cute."

"Yes he's very cute. Jake, this is your sister Natty. Natty say hi to Jake."

"Hi Jake," Natalie waved to him. Natalie leaned forward and gave Jake a little kiss. "I hold Jake too?"

"We can hold him together."

Steve put Natalie on Catherine's lap and together they held Jake. Steve pulled out his phone and took a picture of his family. It was such a precious moment. His wife, daughter and son sitting together. Life was just perfect at this moment.

A little later in the afternoon the doctor dropped by.

"Hello, I see little Jake is awake."

"Yes he is and I fed him earlier today too. The nurse said it was alright."

"Yes it's fine. It's good for him. The nurse told me he drank very well."

"Yes he did and he pooped a little after that too."

"That's great."

"When can we take him home doctor?"


	32. Chapter 32

"Well he's doing very well but I would like to keep him here for at least one more week, just to make sure. After that we'll see. I think he'll be good to go home then. He's really doing very well. He's a real fighter," the doctor told him.

"Just like his daddy," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Can I just take a look at him real quick?"

Steve pulled Natalie off Catherine's lap and Catherine placed Jake in his crib so the doctor could take a look at him. As soon as Catherine released him Jake started crying.

"Hey, it's okay little guy, mommy is right here," Catherine softly spoke to him and she let Jake wrap his little hand around her finger. "It's okay Jake. Mommy is right here, the doctor is just taking a look at you, shhhhh. It's okay sweetie."

Jake calmed a bit down so the doctor went to examine him. She did an Apgar test with him.

"Apgar test is eight," the doctor announced.

"Is that good doctor?" Steve asked.

"It's not that bad for a preemie. We give zero, one or two points for each thing we check. We check appearance, pulse, grimace, activity, respiration. He got two points for appearance, two points for pulse, one for grimace, two for activity and one for respiration. It's a big improvement already. When he was just born the Apgar score was only two. He has improved really well. In a week we'll do the Apgar score again and then we'll determine if Jake can go home."

"Thank you doctor," Steve told her.

The doctor left and Catherine picked Jake back up. Both Steve and Catherine were relieved that their baby was doing so well and they couldn't wait to take him home. But the most important thing was that Jake was doing so well.

They stayed there for a little longer before going home. Steve went to play with Natalie as Catherine went to prepare dinner.

"Steve, could you maybe ask if someone can come and watch Natalie tonight so we can go to the hospital again?" Catherine asked before she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah sure."

First Steve called their babysitter Julia.

"Hello Steve," Julia answered the phone.

"Hello Julia, how are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"We're very good. Jake is finally awake."

"That's great news. Is he doing okay?"

"Yes. The doctor examined him today. He's doing very well. He's not completely there yet but he's on the right way. He probably has to stay in the hospital for just one more week."

"That's great news Steve."

"Yeah it is. Catherine and I are very happy about it. What I called about, I know it's your day off but could you maybe come and watch Natty for a little while so Cath and I can go to the hospital to see Jake."

"Oh yes, that's no problem. I'm home tonight."

"Okay great. Can you come in an hour and a half?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there."

"Great thanks."

Once dinner was done the family sat at the table to eat. Steve cleaned up after dinner as Catherine went to put Natalie in bath. About twenty minutes later Julia arrived.

"Hi Julia, thanks for coming," Steve spoke once he had opened the door.

"Hi Steve, it's not a problem."

"Catherine is upstairs putting Natalie in bath."

"Ah okay. I'll go relieve her so you can go."

Julia walked upstairs and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Catherine, hey Natty."

"Hi Julia," Natalie greeted her.

"Hi Julia, thanks for coming."

"No problem. Steve told me that Jake is awake."

"Yes he is. He woke up earlier today."

"That's great news."

"Yeah it really is."

"I'll finish bathing Natalie so you and Steve can go to the hospital."

"Thank you." Catherine gave Natalie a kiss. "Bye Natty, be good to Julia."

"Bye mommy."

Catherine went downstairs and she and Steve went to the hospital. Jake smiled a little bit as he heard Steve's and Catherine's voice.

"Hey little guy," Catherine spoke and picked him up. "Mommy and daddy are here again."

Catherine sat down on the rocking chair with Jake in her arms and Steve sat down on the stool next to her. They both looked at their little boy. He really was the most beautiful little boy. He was so freaking adorably cute.

"Hey Jake," Steve spoke to him as he stroked his little hand and Jake tried to wrap his little hand around Steve's finger. "You're such a cute little boy. Daddy loves you very much. You're daddy's big boy and mommy's cute little prince." Jake smiled a little bit as Steve tickled his tummy. "I can't wait to have him home with us."

"Oh yes, me neither. No more sitting here in the hospital. We can see him and hold him whenever we want."

"I'm sure Natty will be very happy about it too."

"Oh yes, she loves her little brother."

"Yes she does. She just doesn't really understand why he's not home yet."

"Yeah, it's hard to explain it to her."

Jake starting fussing a little later so Catherine breastfed him. He was sucking pretty well and he drank really well. Catherine was glad that she could finally breastfed him. Her boobs were really sore and she had to use the breast pump quite often since she couldn't feed Jake yet. The breast pump wasn't all that comfortable but neither were her sore boobs. She had a selection of bottles filled with breast milk at home. She had put them in the freezer so they would stay fresh. Steve or Julia or someone else who would watch Jake could use those to feed Jake.

Once Jake had drank enough Catherine put him over her shoulder for burping. Catherine held him over her shoulder a little longer. Jake was comfortable lying like this.

Steve picked him up about thirty minutes later and changed Jake's diaper. Steve dressed him back up and picked him up. Steve gave Jake his pacifier and rocked him gently in his arms. Catherine smiled as she saw Steve and Jake.

"You look so cute with a little baby in your arms," Catherine state.

"So do you."

"You're such a cute daddy. The best daddy I could ever ask for."

"Thank you Cath, that means a lot to me. I wouldn't wish for any other mother for my children than you. You're the only one I wanna have kids with."

"That's good considering I'm your wife," Catherine teased.

Steve held him a little longer until Jake had fallen asleep. Catherine gave Jake a soft kiss on his head and so did Steve before Steve placed Jake back in his crib. Jake looked so cute sleeping. Steve pulled his phone out and made a picture of Jake. Catherine and Steve stayed for a few more minutes just watching Jake sleep before going back home. Steve parked the car at home and he and Catherine walked back up to the house. When they were almost at the front door they noticed it was a little bit open and Steve saw that it had been forced open.


	33. Chapter 33

"Stay here Cath," Steve spoke and he pulled his gun out of its holster. He had left it in the glove box of the car when they went into the hospital.

With his gun drawn Steve stepped into the house. He checked the entire house but there was no one there, including Natalie and Julia.

"You can come in Cath," Steve called after a while.

"What's going on Steve? Where are Natty and Julia?" Catherine asked with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know honey. But don't worry, we'll find them."

"Who would take them?" Catherine cried.

Steve walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know honey, but I'll call the team and we'll find them. Wherever Natty is Julia is with her and she'll keep her safe."

"What about Jake? What if someone goes to the hospital to get him?"

"I'll see an HPD officer to the hospital to keep an eye on Jake okay."

"Okay."

"Don't worry Cath, we're gonna get Natty and Julia back."

Steve gave her a kiss before he pulled his phone out and called Danny.

"Hey Steve," Danny answered his phone.

"Hey Danny, sorry to call in the evening but I need the team. Someone has taken Natty and our sitter."

"What?! Are you at home?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright, I'll be right there and I'll call the others too."

"Thank you."

Steve hung up the phone and called HPD and asked them to send someone to the hospital to watch his son after explaining the situation.

A little later the team, Duke and some CSU's where at Steve's house looking for any trace.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Cath and I went to the hospital to see Jake. I had called Julia, our sitter, to come watch Natty. When we left she was putting Natty in bath. Now when we came back the door was forced open and there was no sign of either one of them. We were only gone for like an hour or so."

"Okay, don't worry Steve. We'll find them. Do you have any idea who this could be?"

"No, not a clue. I haven't noticed anything strange. Have you Cath?"

"No, not that I can remember. Who could have done this?"

"I don't know," Steve replied. "Wo Fat is dead for a while know and Gabriel is dead too. But I've put a lot of people away over the years so it could be anyone of them."

"I'll head to the office," Kono offered. "And I'll check out the prison logs of the ones we've arrested, see if anyone might have been recently released."

"Thanks Kono."

"I'll go with you," Chin said and together they left.

Someone from HPD was busy hooking up the phone to a tracer in case the kidnapper called. The CSU's were looking through the house for any sign of the kidnapper.

Steve and Catherine hated it, but right now all they could do was wait.

"It's gonna be okay Cath, we'll find them," Steve tried to console her.

"What if they hurt Natty?" Catherine cried.

"She's gonna be okay Catherine," Steve replied as he pulled Catherine in for a hug.

Danny looked at them. He felt so bad for them. As a parent himself, he knew what they were going through.

It was an hour later when Steve's cell phone rang. Grover sat behind the laptop and started tracking.

"Hello," Steve answered the phone on speaker.

"Hello Commander," the voice on the other end replied. Steve didn't recognize the voice.

"Who is this?"

"Who I am is not important. You only need to know that I have your daughter and her sitter."

"I swear, if you hurt her…!"

"You're in no position to make threats Commander. If you do as I ask, they will stay unharmed."

"What do you want?"

"I want you. You in exchange for them. Come to the Kakaako waterfront park, to the circle in the middle of the park. Come alone. If I see any cops the deal is off. Be there in an hour."

"I need to know Natty and Julia are okay. Let me talk to my daughter."

The man put the phone to Natalie's ear. "Say hello to daddy sweetie."

"Daddy?" Natalie sounded terrified.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes daddy, but I scawed."

"I know sweetie, but daddy will come and get you okay. Is Julia okay too?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay, I need you to be a brave girl okay. Daddy will come and get you okay. Can you do that?"

"Yes daddy."

"Okay good."

"Now, you've talked to your daughter. Meet me at the park in an hour or you daughter will get hurt," the man spoke and hung up the phone.

"Did you get him?" Steve asked Grover.

"No, he had it bounced off several cell towers. It's impossible to track."

"Steve, is Natty okay?" Catherine asked.

"She is fine honey. I'll make sure she will stay that way."

"Steve you can't turn yourself over, he might hurt you."

"I'm not gonna let them hurt our daughter, I'll be fine honey. I can take care of myself. It'll be okay. It's gonna be okay," Steve told Catherine and pulled her in for a hug. "It's all gonna be fine Cath."

Steve made a plan with the others on how they were going to proceed. The man had said no cops but Steve decided to have at least some people around in case it went south.

"Steve," Catherine called before Steve left.

Steve saw the tears in his wife's eyes. Steve walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. "It's gonna be okay honey. I'm gonna get our daughter back. It's gonna be okay sweetie. I promise."

"Be careful."

"I will honey." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Steve left with Danny and Grover. Grover's wife had come over to stay with Catherine. They went to the office to get some gear and listening devices.

"Have you found anything?" Steve asked Kono and Chin.

"No not so far. So far all the people that have been released are accounted for," Kono replied. "We checked cameras near your place. You don't have one on your street but one is at the crossing with the Kalanianaole Highway. We checked it around the time you and Catherine were away." Kono put the footage of the camera on the screen. "Now here you see you and Catherine leaving." Kono fast forwarded the footage. "Fifteen minutes later this car drove into the street."

"That's my neighbor. HPD talked to her, she didn't see anything."

"Okay, we didn't spot her car leaving either. Nothing for about twenty minutes than this car came in and left about ten minutes later."

"I don't recognize that car. Do you know who's it registered to?"

"We check but it was reported stolen earlier today. So far HPD hasn't been able to find out who took it but they did find the car ditched a few miles down the highway. Unfortunately there are no cameras at that spot. So we don't know if they were picked up there or something."

"Alright, keep searching."

"Will do."

"He just called me and he wants to meet me and exchange me for Natty and Julia. I'm supposed to meet him at the Kakaako waterfront park in about forty minutes."

Grover had already left and went to the park. He was there as a gardener. Chin left a little later. He was running through the park. Danny went a little later and he would just sit on a bench and read the newspaper.

"Do you have any eyes on the park?" Steve asked Kono.

"There are some cameras but not on the spot he wants to meet you."

"Scan the footage anyway maybe we'll see him on there and we can ID him when we get back."

"Got it."

Steve left for the park as well. With ten minutes to spare he was at the spot. He looked around to scan for anything suspicious. He saw Grover, Danny and Chin. They were scattered around the park. Ten minutes later a boy approached Steve.

"A guy gave me ten bucks to give this note to you," the boy spoke and handed a note to Steve before he skated away.

Steve opened the note and read it. 'Walk to the parking lot. Get into the black SUV that's parked across the restrooms."

Steve walked to the parking lot and got into the passenger side of the black SUV. Chin followed Steve at a distance and went to his own car. He did some stretching as he casually watched Steve.

There was a man sitting inside the SUV.

"How nice of you to show commander. We're going for a drive."

"That wasn't the deal! You said if I would meet you here you would let my daughter and the sitter go."

"Once I'm sure no one is following us."

The man pulled out of the parking spot and started driving. Steve looked at the man. He didn't recognize him. Steve looked around to see where they were going. They were going to a cabin in the woods.

"Where's my daughter?!" Steve asked when they stepped into the cabin.

"They are safe."

"Where are they?!" Steve demanded to know.

"They are with my partner."

"You agreed you would let them go!"

"I lied, sorry."

"You son of a bitch!" Steve yelled and launched at him but stopped when the man pulled a gun out.

"Sit down on the chair."

Steve did as he was told and the man tied him up.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer. You killed my brother!"

"He probably had it coming then."

Steve was rewarded with a slap to his face.

"You're not gonna get away with this, the others will find out where am I."

"If they do my partner is gonna kill your daughter and her sitter. There's a camera in this place. As soon as something happens here he's gonna kill them."

Steve looked at him, thinking he was bluffing. He looked around and noticed the camera in the camera and it was recording. Was he bluffing or not? Steve wouldn't take that change, not until he knew Natalie and Julia were safe.

How the hell was Steve going to get out of this one and get his daughter and Julia out safely?


	34. Chapter 34

Catherine sat at the house waiting for the others to return. She hoped they would have Natalie and Julia with them. A little later Danny and Grover stepped through the door.

"What happened?" Catherine asked when she saw the look on their faces.

"He took Steve somewhere else. Chin followed him but he lost him somewhere. He and Kono are looking for him," Danny told her.

"What about Natty and Julia?"

"No sign of them. I think he was bluffing."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry Catherine, we will find them and we'll bring Steve back safely."

"How? We don't know where they are and where they took Steve too."

"We'll find them. We won't stop till we do."

"Maybe he's working with a partner. Have you guys looked for that?"

"Yes, we are looking into that. Don't worry Catherine, we're doing everything we can to find them."

"Natty must be so scared."

"She'll be okay Catherine, Julia is with her," Grover's wife tried to calm Catherine down. "This unit is the best at what they do, they will find them all and bring them back home safely."

…..

"Do what you want with me but let my daughter go!" Steve yelled at the man.

"No can't do. I want you to suffer, knowing that you can't safe your little girl. Thanks to you my nephew grows up without a father."

"If I killed your brother he probably deserved it."

Steve got another slap to the face.

"Now your daughter will grow up without a father too."

"Please, she has nothing to do with it. Just let her go."

"Sorry, no can't do just yet."

The man stepped out of the room. Steve noticed that his cell phone was still in his pocket. He dialed the office, knowing someone there would pick up.

..

Kono looked up when the phone rang. She answered it on the big screen after she saw it was Steve's number.

"Steve?" Kono called but there was no answer. "Steve?"

"Shh, don't talk, just listen," Steve replied quietly.

Kono ran a trace on the phone to see where Steve was.

A little later the man walked back into the room.

"My team will be here soon," Steve spoke.

"I told you what would happen if something would happen here. My partner is watching via the camera. If they take me down your daughter and your sitter will get hurt."

Steve already knew this he just wanted the man to say it again so Kono heard it. Kono had tracked the place where Steve was so she disconnected the call. Kono called Chin.

"Yeah Kono," Chin answered the phone.

"I've got a location on Steve but we've got a problem. We can't get Steve out until we've found Natty and Julia. Apparently he has a partner and his partner is watching the place so as soon as we breached they will get hurt."

"Do you know where Natty and Julia are?"

"I'm looking to see if I can find out where the camera feed is being transmitted to."

"Alright, I'm heading back to the office."

Kono hung up the phone and looked at the cabin that Steve was in to see if she could find the camera feed. She scanned the electronical devices in the area and found the network in the cabin. She tracked down the camera feed and found the IP-address it was being transmitted to. She ran a search on the IP-address to see where it was coming from. Just as Chin walked into the office Kono had found the location. Kono called Danny.

"Danny, we've got a location on Natty and Julia."

"Alright, Grover and I are on our way."

"What's going on?" Catherine asked.

"Kono thinks she found Natty and Julia."

"I'm coming with you."

"I'm not sure that's such a smart thing. We don't know what we find there."

"Please Danny, I need to be there when you find Natty."

"Okay. But you're not going in with us."

"I won't."

"Okay, let's go."

They went to the office and geared up. They drove to the place Kono had tracked the IP-address too. Catherine stayed behind with Grover's wife at the car as the others made their way over to the house. Kono carefully looked in through the window. She could see Natalie and Julia sitting on the couch looking terrified. In the chair was a man keeping an eye on them. Kono noticed he had a gun.

She told the others what she saw and they made a plan to breach. Kono and Chin went to the back door and Danny and Grover went to the front door. Danny knocked on the front door, drawing the man away from Natalie and Julia. Once the man was at the front door Kono and Chin moved in quietly through the back door. The man opened the door and Danny and Grover where there ready with their guns drawn.

"Five-0! Don't move," Grover spoke.

The man turned around to go back inside but was met by Kono and Chin, also having their weapons drawn on him.

"Hands behind your head, interlock your fingers," Danny told him.

The man did as he was told. Danny holstered his weapon and cuffed him. Kono turned her attention over to Natalie and Julia.

"Auntie Kono," Natalie cried.

"It's okay Natty, you're safe now. Come on, let's go see mommy."

Kono lifted Natalie up in her arms.

"Are you okay?" Kono asked Julia.

"Yeah he didn't hurt us."

"Okay good."

Kono walked outside with Natalie in her arms.

"NATTY!" Catherine yelled as soon as she saw Kono coming out with Natalie and ran up to them.

"Mommy!' Natalie yelled back and Kono put her on the ground so she could run to Catherine.

Catherine picked Natalie up and hugged her tightly. "Are you okay sweetie?" Catherine asked as she checked Natalie over for any injuries.

"Mommy," Natalie cried.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy is here. Mommy's got you. You're safe now. It's okay sweetie. Shhhh. Are you okay Julia?"

"Yeah we're fine. They didn't hurt us."

"Okay good. I'm sorry about this."

"It's okay. What's going on?"

"Someone's after Steve and he took Natty to get to him. He still has Steve."

"But we have a location on Steve too," Chin interrupted. "We should go over there."

They all got back in their cars and they drove to the address Kono had tracked Steve's cell phone too. It was a cabin deep in the woods. They dumped their cars at the end of the woods and went on foot. Catherine, Grover's wife, Julia and Natalie stayed behind at the car.

"Mommy, wewe daddy?" Natalie asked.

"Daddy will be right here. Don't worry about daddy sweetie. Daddy is just fine."

A little later they heard gunshots coming out of the woods.


	35. Chapter 35

Kono, Chin, Danny and Grover went through the woods on foot. It was starting to get dark. Only Kono used the flashlight on her phone to see where they were going. They didn't want to give away that they were coming. Kono tracked their route on her cell phone. A little later they saw the cabin in the woods. They stayed hidden and made a plan. There was a shed behind the cabin. They could use that as cover. They sneaked over to the shed and hid behind it. It was only a short distance to the cabin. Danny looked through the window. They couldn't really see through the window that well but Danny didn't see any movement. Carefully they made their way over to the cabin and stayed low against the wall. Kono snuck onto the porch and looked through the window. She saw Steve sitting there, tied up and a man near him with a gun. If they would burst through the front door they could risk Steve getting shot. They had to take him by surprise. But how? The front door was the only way in or out the cabin. Kono snuck off the porch and handed her gear to Chin. She walked onto the porch and knocked on the door.

"Please, is someone there? I need help," Kono sounded desperate.

The man tucked his gun back into his pants and opened the door just a little bit so that whoever was at the door couldn't see into the cabin.

"Oh thank god. I need help. I was hiking and I fell. I saw this cabin and I made my way over here, don't ask me how. My ankle really hurts. I think it might be sprained or broken."

She really was a pretty face but he didn't have time for that now. But on the other hand, he had some time to kill so why not help her.

"Have a seat over here." He helped her over to a chair that was standing on the porch. "I'll go get something for your ankle."

"Thank you."

The man made his way back into the cabin. Kono looked in through the window. She saw that the man had gone out of the main room. She signaled to the others and they made their way into the house. The man had locked the door so Grover kicked in the door. Guns ready they moved in. Steve looked up terrified as the team came into the door. He knew that Kono had heard what the man said but he didn't know that they had already found Natalie. Surely his team wouldn't put her in danger right?

The man came back into the room and immediately wanted to draw his weapon. Before he could get a shot of Danny already shot him, making him fall down on the ground. Danny walked over to him and cleared him off his gun. He was still alive. Danny had shot him in the legs. Chin made his way over to Steve and untied him.

"No! He's gonna hurt Natty now!" Steve yelled, afraid for his daughter.

"It's okay Steve, we have Natty. She's safe," Chin told him.

"She's safe?"

"Yeah we found her." Steve let out a relieved sigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Natty?"

"She's at the end of the road before the woods."

"Thank you guys."

Steve ran outside and up to the road.

..

Catherine stood there worried about what was happening in the woods. She had heard the gunfire. Hopefully Steve would be alright.

"Catherine!" Catherine heard Steve yell.

She looked into the woods and saw him running towards her. Catherine run up to him with Natalie in her arms, relieved that he was okay. Steve ran up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. He was so glad that his wife and daughter were okay.

"Steve thank god," Catherine spoke relieved.

"I'm okay honey."

Steve released his wife and took Natalie from her. Steve gave Natalie a tight hug. He was so glad to see that his daughter was safe.

"Daddy," Natalie spoke.

"Yeah, it's me sweetie. It's okay. You're safe."

"Are you okay Steve?" Catherine asked.

"I'm fine Cath, don't worry. Is Julia okay too?"

"Yeah she's fine."

"Okay good."

"What about the man who kidnapped you?"

"He's down and going to jail. What about his partner?"

"He's been arrested and going to jail too."

"Okay good."

A little later they were joined by the others and they went back to the office. Steve took Catherine, Natalie and Julia back home.

"I'm really sorry about this Julia," Steve apologized once they were home.

"It's okay. I'm just glad it all turned out okay."

"Thank you for making sure Natty was okay. You can go home now if you want. You might want to get some rest."

"Yeah thanks. I'm just glad it's over."

"Again I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"Thanks for protecting Natty."

"No problem."

Catherine showed Julia out. Natalie wouldn't leave Steve's side. Ever since Steve had come out of the woods she had clung to him, she wouldn't let him go. Steve sat down on the couch with Natalie in his arms and Catherine joined them. Natalie snuggled against her father's chest as Steve had his arm around her and the other arm around Catherine.

"I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried about you," Catherine spoke.

"I'm fine honey. I'm just glad Natty is okay. I was so worried about her. When the team came into the cabin I was worried about Natty. I didn't know you had found her already."

"She's okay Steve. Kono heard what the guy's plan was so we made sure we found Natty first."

"I'm just glad this is over."

"Me too."

Natalie soon fell asleep on Steve's lap. Carefully Steve stood up and took Natalie upstairs for bed. She was already in her pajama. They had put here pajama already on before this whole kidnapping thing started. Steve gave her a soft kiss before he put her down in her bed. He was beyond relieved that Natalie was back home safely. He don't know what he would have done if she had been hurt. Steve quietly left the room and went back downstairs. He joined Catherine on the coach again. Catherine crawled up to him and lay her head down on his shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad that you and Natty are back safely again. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry about this honey."

"It's not your fault Steve."

"I can't help but feel responsible. He took Natty because he was after me."

"You can't blame yourself Steve. It's not your fault and Natty is back home safe so. I'm glad that this is over though."

"We're all good honey."

….

It had been a little over a week since the kidnapping. Luckily Natalie didn't have any side effects. She was doing fine. Jake was done very well. He was really improving. Today they would find out if they could take him home. Catherine and Steve really hoped they could take him home. They really missed him when they weren't in the hospital. They took Natalie with them in the afternoon to go see Jake. They washed their hands and put special clothes on before they went into the NICU.

"Hey little guy," Catherine spoke once they reached Jake's crib. Jake smiled when he heard his mother's voice.

Catherine picked Jake up and sat down on the chair. She gave him a soft kiss on his head.

"Hey little guy, mommy missed you."

Natalie was sitting on Steve's lap who was sitting on the stool. Natalie bend down and placed a soft kiss on Jake's head.

"Yeah that was your sister," Catherine spoke.

Catherine turned him around so he could see Steve and Natalie.

"Hey buddy," Steve said and tickled Jake's tummy, causing him to smile.

A little later the doctor appeared.

"And doctor, can we take him home?" Catherine asked impatiently.


	36. Chapter 36

"Yes you can take him home."

Catherine and Steve were really excited to hear that. Finally they could take their little boy home. No more sitting in the hospital.

"Thank you doctor," Catherine replied happily.

"He's really doing very well. I would like to see him again for a check-up in two weeks. If you have any questions before that don't hesitate to call me. I'll go sign his discharge papers and you can take him home."

"Thank you doctor," Steve told him. The doctor left. "Guess what Natty, baby brother is coming home with us."

"Baby besse?" Natalie asked.

"Yes the baby is all better. He doesn't have to stay in the hospital anymore. He can come home with us."

"Yay," Natalie cheered.

Steve grabbed Jake's stuff and put them in the bag. The nurse came to disconnect the monitors. All the nurses said goodbye to them before they went home. Catherine carried Jake downstairs and strapped him into his car seat as Steve got Natalie in her car seat. Steve got in the driver's seat and Catherine got in the passenger seat. Steve drove them all home. Catherine carried Jake into the house in his car seat. Jake had fallen asleep on the ride home. Catherine took him upstairs and put him in his own crib. Catherine was so happy to finally have him at home. No more sitting in the hospital, no more missing him at home. Their family was complete now. Catherine stood there looking over his crib. She was so glad that everything had turned out okay after what happened. She had been so scared to loose Jake. Catherine pulled out her phone and took a picture of Jake sleeping, the first time in his own crib. Catherine quietly left the room, closed the door and walked downstairs.

It was Saturday today so they didn't have to work today. While Catherine was upstairs Steve went outside with Natalie. She wanted to play. Catherine joined them outside. She sat down in the hammock and just watched Steve and Natalie playing. She loved her life right now with her husband and their two beautiful kids. Catherine was so happy that it had turned out this way. She had been afraid how it would go when she came back to Hawaii with Natalie. She was so glad that she was a family with Steve, Natalie and Jake now. It was so cute to see Steve and Natalie together. Natalie was definitely his little girl, his little princess. From the moment they met Natalie had Steve wrapped around her little finger. Natalie really loved her daddy and Steve loved his daughter. Sometimes she still mentally slapped herself for not coming back to Hawaii sooner, but it all had turned out okay in the end.

"Mommy, come play too," Natalie called, shocking Catherine out of her thoughts.

Catherine got up and the family played together. They were playing football together. Catherine and Natalie were playing together. Catherine threw the ball to Natalie.

"Go Natty, go run, I'll stop daddy."

Natalie ran towards the end as Catherine was trying to stop Steve.

"I'm coming to get you Natty," Steve called.

"No you're not Steve. Run Natty," Catherine spoke.

Catherine moved in front of Steve so he couldn't get to Natalie. Steve got closer to Natalie but he couldn't get there because Catherine was in the way. Natalie ran to the end and put the ball on the ground.

"Yay well done Natty," Catherine spoke.

"Yay I scowed," Natalie cheered.

"Well done. Now it's daddy's turn."

They got back in position and Steve had the ball. Steve managed to get past Catherine but Natalie was still in his way.

"Daddy no scowe," Natalie told him.

"Are you gonna stop me then?"

"Yes daddy. Daddy no scowe."

"But you have to catch me first then."

Steve moved a little bit, trying to get past Natalie. Natalie hugged Steve's leg so he couldn't really walk anymore.

"Ah no, I have a little monkey on my leg."

Steve slowly moved towards the end and Catherine came to help. Just before the end they fell over on the floor. Before Catherine could grab the ball Steve moved it over the line and put it on the floor.

"No, daddy scowed," Natalie pouted.

"It's our turn again Natty."

They played for a little while longer until Jake started crying. Catherine and Natalie won four – two. Catherine went upstairs to get Jake.

"Hey little buddy," Catherine spoke as she walked into the room.

Jake smiled when he saw Catherine above his crib. Catherine picked him up, changed his diaper and got him dressed. Jake lay patiently on the changing table playing with one of his toys. Once he was dressed Catherine took him downstairs. She took him outside and put him in his bouncy chair in the shade. Catherine sat down on the chair next to him and just watched him play. Jake happily looked up and the toys dangling above him. Catherine took the camera and filmed him as he played. Jake laughed as he played with his toys. It was so cute to see.

"Hey buddy," Steve spoke as he joined them a little later. Steve gave him a soft kiss on his head.

Steve and Catherine sat there outside with Jake in his bouncy chair between them and Natalie playing in the sandbox. This moment was just perfect. Steve looked down at his son. He was so happy that Jake was finally home and that he was doing so well.

A little later Jake starting, letting them know he was hungry. Steve picked him up from his bouncy chair and took him to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle and warmed it up.

"It's coming buddy."

Once the bottle was warm Steve tested it on his hand to make sure it wasn't too warm before putting it in Jake's mouth. As soon as the pacifiers was within his reach Jake started drinking.

"There that's better huh buddy."

With Jake in his arms Steve walked back outside and sat in his chair. Catherine took the camera and took a picture of Steve and Jake. Jake almost finished his entire bottle. Steve put the bottle on the table and put Jake over his shoulder. He softly patted Jake's back until Jake burped.

Jake was now six weeks old and he had really grown already. He weight about six pounds now. He had gained about three pounds already since he was born. He was a hungry little guy and he ate very well. Once Jake had burped Steve stood up and walked over to the hammock. He lay down on the hammock with Jake on his chest. Jake lay peacefully on Steve's chest and sucked on his pacifier.

"You're such a cute little boy," Steve spoke to him and gave him a soft kiss. "Daddy loves you very much. Daddy is so happy that you're okay. You gave mommy and me quite a scare. But everything is okay now. You're finally home with us."

Catherine had gone inside to prepare dinner. She watched from the kitchen window how Steve lay there with their son. It was such a beautiful picture to see.

"Dinner is ready," Catherine called outside once it was ready.

Steve got up from the hammock and took Jake and Natalie inside.

"Wash your hands before dinner Natty," Catherine told her.

Catherine lifted Natalie up so she could wash her hands as Steve put Jake in his swing chair. He helped Catherine carry the pans to the table and the family had dinner. After dinner Steve took Jake upstairs for bath. He put Jake in his bouncy chair as he got the bath ready. Steve undressed Jake and made sure the water wasn't too hot before he put Jake in it. He held his hand under Jake's head so he wouldn't go under. Jake lay there and looked up to Steve. He didn't mind it at all. Steve gently splashed some water over Jake and washed him. After a little while Steve pulled Jake out of the bed and wrapped a towel hoodie around him. He took Jake to the nursery and put him on the changing table. Steve dried Jake off, put a diaper on him and put his pajamas on. Just as he was finished Catherine came upstairs with Natalie. Steve handed Jake to Catherine so she could feed him as Steve went to put Natalie in bath. Catherine sat down on the rocking chair with Jake in her arms and breastfed him. Steve took Natalie to the bathroom and filled the tub. Steve helped Natalie undress and put her in the bathtub. He handed her some water toys to play with. Steve sat next to the tub as Natalie played with her toys.

Jake was happily laying in Catherine's arms and sucking on her nipple. He had his little hand wrapped around one of Catherine's fingers as he drank. Once he had drunk enough Catherine covered herself up and put Jake over her shoulder. She gently rocked the chair as she patted his back.

"That's a good boy," Catherine spoke after Jake had burped.

Catherine sat there for a little while with Jake in her arms. After a while she got up and gave Jake his pacifier. She rocked Jake in her arms as she walked up and down the room. It didn't take Jake long to fall asleep. Catherine gave Jake a soft kiss on his head and carefully placed him in his crib.

"Goodnight little buddy," Catherine softly told him and she quietly left the room.

She stopped by the bathroom to see how it was going. Natalie was in the tub playing with her toys and Steve was washing her. Catherine walked downstairs and cleaned up the kids' toys. Steve finished washing Natalie and dried her off. He got her ready for bed.

"Stowy daddy," Natalie spoke once Steve tuck her in.

Steve grabbed the book they were reading and lay down on the bed next to her. Steve read Natalie the book as Natalie snuggled against him. By the time the book had ended Natalie had already fallen asleep. Steve quietly got up from the bed. He tucked Natalie in and gave her a soft kiss before going downstairs.

Before going to bed Steve and Catherine dropped in on Jake. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib and sucking on his pacifier.

"He's so cute," Catherine stated.

"That he really is. I'm really glad we have him home with us now."

"Yeah me too. Thank god everything turned out okay. I was so scared when he was just born."

"Oh yes me too, I thought we were going to lose him."

"Yeah me too. It was so hard to see him lie there, so tiny, so small, so fragile."

"He's doing fine now Cath."

"I know and I'm really glad about that."

Catherine gave him a soft kiss before she and Steve went to bed. Two hours later they were woken up by Jake's crying. Catherine got up from the bed and walked to Jake's room.

"Hey little buddy," Catherine spoke as she picked Jake up.

She sat down on the rocking chair since this was hungry cry. Catherine breastfed him and rocked him back to sleep. She placed him back in his crib and crawled back into bed.

…..

Jake had been home for a week now. It was really going very well. Sure it was a little bit getting used to with a baby around the house, especially for Natalie. She loved her little brother but it was hard sometimes to have to share the attention with him. But she was a great big sister. She loved to play with him and help take care of him. The past week Steve and Catherine had a lot of broken nights. Jake woke up about two or three times each night. Steve and Catherine took turns going out to get Jake. Jake was doing very well. He ate and slept very well.

It was the middle of July now which meant Natalie was off from school and Steve had vacation too. The family decided to go on a little trip. Since Jake was still so young and with everything that had happened to him they didn't want to fly so they decided to stay on Oahu. They had rented a vacation home near the popular surf spot Three Tables, which was up on the north shore. Steve made sure everything was in the back of his truck as Catherine got the kids. Steve secured the luggage with a sheet over the back of the truck. Once everything and everyone was in the car Steve went to lock the house up before he got in the car as well. Steve went down their street and drove to Kalanianaole Highway. Here he took a left. A while up the road this road changed into Lunalilo Freeway. He continued to follow this road and it changed into Moanalua Freeway. He stayed on this road until he took the exit towards Pearl City onto Queen Liliuokalina Freeway. The next exit was H-2 N/Mililana/Wahiawa onto Veterans Memorial Freeway. He took exit eight towards Wahiawa. He was now on Kamehameha Highway. At the crossing with Kaukonahua Road Steve took the right arm to stay on Kamehameha Highway. Steve continued on this road until he came at the crossing with Joseph P. Leong Highway. Steve took the right arm on this crossing to go onto Joseph P. Leong Highway. A little further this road changed back into Kamehameha Highway. He continued on this road until just a little before Three Tables Beach, until the church. Their beach house was here. In total it was about an hour drive from their home to here. Steve drove down the small sand road. Their house was along this road. There were some more houses down this road, which had a gate at the start of the road. The house had a private beach attached to it. Well not exactly close but they only shared it with the other houses on this small road and not the general public. Steve parked the car near the house. Someone was already waiting for them on the porch. Steve and Catherine got out of the car and helped the kids out.

"Hello, you must be the McGarrett's," the woman spoke to them friendly.

"Yes, I've Steve and this is my wife Catherine."

"Nice to meet you both. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Here are the keys. There's some information on the kitchen counter along with my number. I will see you in a week."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will enjoy ourselves."

"Well I'll let you unpack. Feel free to call if you have any questions."

"Thank you."

The woman walked off and Steve and Catherine took the kids inside. There were some steps onto the porch. The house was light yellow on the outside. Steve opened the door to the house. Natalie immediately stormed in and went to explore the house. They came into a hallway. Here were the doors for the bedrooms and the bathrooms. They walked further down the hallway and came into the living area. There stood a couch in front of the window with two chairs in a corner left and right from the couch with a table in the middle. The couch was navy blue and on either side stood a side table with a table lamp on it. The table was white wood and the two chairs were rattan. On the ceiling hung a fan lamp. On the far end wall, opposite from the entry, hung the TV with a small dresser underneath. On the left side of the house was the kitchen and dining area. The kitchen was fully stocked with everything, except groceries of course, and had several appliance. Between the kitchen and the dining area stood a breakfast bar with two stools. The dining area featured a wooden table with six white rattan chairs. Behind the kitchen was a door leading to a covered lanai with a white table and a white couch and two chairs with navy blue cushions. Through the lanai they could go outside to the yard. They had a small backyard for the kids to play in. The master bedroom featured a king bed while two of the others bedrooms had a queen bed and the fourth bedroom had two twin beds. The master bathroom featured a double vanity with a bathtub and the other bathroom and a double vanity with shower. They also had a washer and dryer and an outdoor BBQ grill. It looked really nice. Steve got the bouncy chair out so Jake could sit in there while they cleaned out the car. Natalie came to help and took some of her stuff to her bedroom. Natalie picked one of the bedrooms with a queen bed. She liked having a big bed to herself. Steve and Catherine took the bedroom with the king bed and they put Jake's travel bed in the bedroom with the two twin beds. They brought all the stuff inside and unpacked. Once everything was unpacked Steve went to the grocery store nearby to get some groceries while Catherine stayed at the house with Natalie and Jake. It was a beautiful summer day and Natalie wanted to swim. Catherine inflated the small inflatable pool and filled it with water after she had changed herself and Natalie in her bathing suit. Natalie wore a red pair of swim underwear with a ruffled top on it. The top was blue with stars at the top and then blue with stars and red took turns on the ruffles. Catherine wore a pink ruffled tankini top with a black swim short underneath. As the pool was filling Catherine rubbed some sunscreen on Natalie and herself. Catherine had taken Jake's swim shorts out as well. Natalie went into the pool and Catherine went to dress Jake. Jake wore a blue swimsuit with anchors on it. Catherine rubbed some sun screen on Jake as well and took him to the pool. Catherine sat on the grass next to pool. She dipped Jake's foot in the pool. Jake smiled as Catherine played with him in the water.

A little later Steve came back from doing groceries. As he carried the groceries to the kitchen he heard a scream coming from the backyard.


	37. Chapter 37

Steve quickly put the bag of groceries on the counter and rushed outside.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked concerned.

"Yeah it's fine," Catherine responded as she tried to calm Jake down.

"What happened?"

"Natty was splashing a bit too much in the water and Jake got some water in his eyes."

"Sowwy," Natalie spoke.

"It's okay sweetie. It was an accident," Catherine told her.

Relieved that everyone was okay Steve went back inside and put the groceries away. After putting the groceries away Steve changed into his swim shorts as well and joined the family outside.

"How about we go to the beach?" Catherine suggested after a while.

"Sure sound like fun," Steve replied. "You wanna go to the beach Natty?"

"Yay, we take toys with?"

"Yes of course sweetie."

"Here Steve, why don't you take Jake I'll go pack the bag," Catherine spoke.

Steve took Jake from Catherine and Catherine went inside. A little later Catherine came back outside with a beach bag. They locked the doors and went down to the beach. It was only a short walk from the house to the beach. It wasn't that really busy on the beach, giving they only shared it with the other houses on the block. Steve and Catherine put some towels down on the sand.

"Daddy, go in ocean?" Natalie asked.

"Sure, but you have to put your floaties on first."

Steve inflated the floaties and put them on Natalie's arms. Once they were on Steve took Natalie to the ocean. For the first bit Natalie walked but when the water got too deep Steve picked her up and carried her further into the ocean. Steve put Natalie on his back.

"Put your arms around me Natty," Steve told her and Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck.

With Natalie on his back Steve swam around the ocean. The water was pretty clear so they could see into the water.

"Look daddy, fishies," Natalie spoke as she pointed down.

"Yeah, beautiful fishies."

Steve stayed in the water with Natalie for a while before going back to Catherine and Jake. Steve gave Natalie some of her toys and Natalie started to build a sand castle. Jake was sitting on Catherine's lap playing with some of his toys.

"This is nice," Steve admitted.

"Yeah it's nice just to get out after everything we've been through."

"Yeah it is."

They stayed at the beach for a little while before going back to the house. Steve took Natalie to the bathroom for bath time as Catherine prepared dinner. Jake sat on the dinner table in his bouncy chair, playing with his toys.

"Steve, dinner's ready," Catherine called towards the bathroom.

"Yeah, we're almost done," Steve called back.

A little later Steve and Natalie stepped out of the bathroom, Natalie already dressed in her pajamas. Steve took Jake out of his bouncy chair and put him in the swing chair next to the table. The family sat down to eat. After dinner Natalie could stay up for a little while so Catherine watched TV with her as she breastfed Jake. Steve was busy cleaning up after dinner.

"Alright, time for bed," Steve spoke once he was done cleaning up.

"Can mommy get a kiss goodnight?"

Natalie gave Catherine a kiss goodnight and Jake too, who was half asleep in Catherine's arms.

"Goodnight Natty."

"Niwt mommy."

Steve took Natalie to her bedroom and read her a story.

"Goodnight sweetie," Steve spoke once the book was finished and tucked Natalie in.

"Niwt daddy."

Steve gave her a kiss, turned her nightlight on, shut down the big light and closed the door. He returned to the living room. Catherine was just walking towards him.

"This little guy has fallen asleep too," Catherine softly spoke.

Steve gave Jake a soft kiss on his head and Catherine took Jake to his bedroom. Carefully she placed him in her crib before leaving the room. Steve and Catherine just enjoyed a quiet evening before going to bed as well.

The next day in the afternoon they went to Turtle beach. It was only a ten minute drive. They watched all the turtles on the beach. They were in luck, a group of baby turtles was just making their way to the ocean. Steve grabbed out the camera and filmed it.

"Look mommy," Natalie spoke and she pointed to the little turtles.

"Yeah, they are cute huh."

They stayed there for a little while. They drove a little further up the road and they stopped by Laniakea beach. Steve took Natalie onto the rocks. They stood on the edge of the rocks and Catherine took a picture of Steve and Natalie.

"Shall I take a picture of all four of you?" A friendly woman approached Catherine.

"Oh yes thank you, that would be nice."

Catherine told her how the camera worked and Catherine took Jake onto the rocks. She stood next to Steve and the woman took a picture. They carefully walked back to the beach.

"Mahalo," Catherine spoke to the woman and took the camera back.

They stayed at the beach for a little while before getting back in the car. They went back to their house. Jake had fallen asleep in the car so Steve put him in his crib. Natalie wanted to play a game. The family sat in the lanai to play the game. Steve and Catherine sat on the couch and Natalie sat on the other side of the table in her little kids' chair.

An hour later Steve interrupted the game to get Jake. If they would let him sleep longer he wouldn't sleep tonight.

"Hey buddy," Steve spoke as he walked up to Jake's crib.

Jake started waking up when Steve picked him up. Steve put him down on a changing mat on the bed and changed his diaper and dressed him. Steve took Jake with him to the Lanai. Steve put Jake on the ground in his bouncy chair. Jake lay there peacefully sucking on his pacifier and he looked up to all the things dangling above him. Steve, Catherine and Natalie finished their game. Once the game was over Catherine went to prepare dinner. Steve sat on the couch with Natalie next to him and Jake on his lap and he put the TV on. He put a kids' channel on. One of Natalie's favorite shows was on.

..

A few days later Steve and Catherine took the kids to Waimea Valley. Steve parked the car near the start of the trail. Steve got the stroller out for Jake and Catherine got the stroller out for Natalie. They saw at the start that a lot of the trail was paved so they could walked really good with a stroller. Steve also took the baby carrier for Jake with him so he could strap Jake onto his chest if needed. The valley was so beautiful. There was some beautiful flora to admire. At some places stood a sign saying which flowers were there. They followed the signs towards the Waimea waterfalls. Since they were with the kids they decided to stay on the main path. It total it was about a twenty minute walk. The falls were so beautiful. The lake with the falls wasn't really big but the place was beautiful. Catherine found a seat on one of the benches as Steve went to rent a lifejacket for Natalie. They had already put their swim suits on before they left. Steve only wore a shirt on it and Catherine and Natalie covered theirs with a summer dress. Steve put Natalie's water shoes and the lifejacket on and took Natalie to the lake. Steve helped her down the sand and rocks and took her into the lake. Catherine took some picture of Steve and Natalie. They stayed in the lake for a little while before going out. Catherine dried Natalie off as Steve dried himself off and they put their clothes and shoes on again. They walked back to the to the start. During the walk back they stopped by one of the small restaurants and had lunch. They also bought a few souvenirs before they got back in the car.

….

Before they knew it their vacation time was up and they were packing the car to go back home. Just as the finished packing the car the owner came by.

"Did you have a nice stay?" She asked.

"Oh yes it was just perfect."

"That's good to hear. I'm just gonna make a walk around the house, just to make sure everything is still in order." A little later she walked back out. "All good."

"Great," Catherine replied and handed her the keys back.

"Have a good trip home."

"Thank you."

Steve and Catherine strapped the kids into the car and drove off. They drove back the same way they came. It was about an hour later when they were back at the house. Jake had fallen asleep in his car seat but woke up when Catherine pulled him out. Catherine took him inside and placed him in his play pen so she could help Steve carry the stuff inside. Once everything was inside Catherine took the dirty laundry to the laundry room and started with the laundry.

Since Jake was very sick when he was born and in the NICU, they didn't have a baby shower yet. They had planned it for next Saturday. The team was very excited to meet Jake. Sure that he had seen him on pictures and through the glass in the NICU but they hadn't seen him up close. Steve still had a week off from work. Catherine would start work again in September, since everything that had happened with Jake she stayed home a little longer than her maternity leave. After the vacation Natalie would go to pre-school again and then in February she would start kindergarten after she turned four.

….

That Tuesday they decided to take the kids to Honolulu zoo. Natalie was really excited to go to the zoo. Jake was a little too young to fully understand.

"Zoo, zoo, zoo!" Natalie cheered as they pulled up to the zoo parking lot.

Steve got both strollers out and Steve put Natalie in her stroller as Catherine put Jake in his stroller. They grabbed the bags and hung them on the strollers. They stood in line to buy tickets. Once in they walked through the zoo. They saw a lot of animals. They saw Aardvarks, porcupines, African lions, African wild dogs, black rhinos, cheetahs, guinea pigs, zebus, foxes, different kind of monkeys, goats, zebras, hippos, Indian elephants, dik dik's, klipspringers, llamas, sun bears, meerkats, horses, red-flanked duikers, cows, giraffes, servals, skunks, hyenas, sheep, Sumatran tiger, wart hog, a lot of different birds and a lot of different reptiles and amphibians. Natalie loved to see the turtles swim and Jake found the monkeys funny. He loved to watch them play. Around noon they sat down in one of the restaurants to grab a bite to eat before continuing their walk. In the gift shop Steve bought a turtle for Natalie and a monkey for Jake. Jake looked at it with big eyes as Steve held the monkey above his stroller. Jake stretched his arms out towards the monkey so Steve handed it to him. Jake pulled it close and snuggled with it.

"Awww, so cute," Catherine stated.

"Yes very cute."

They stopped for a bite to eat at the McDonalds restaurant near their house. Steve took the big mac menu while Catherine had the McNuggets menu and for Natalie they ordered a happy meal. Steve stood in line while Catherine stayed at the table with the kids but not before grabbing a kids' chair for Jake. Catherine gave Jake some toys to play with while they had dinner. Once they were home Catherine went to feed Jake as Steve went to put Natalie in bath and bed. Natalie took her new turtle to bed with her.

"Twank you daddy fow zoo."

"You're welcome sweetie. Goodnight."

"Niwt daddy."

Steve gave her a kiss and tucked her in. Just as he left the room Catherine came upstairs with Jake.

"Goodnight little buddy," Steve spoke to him and gave him a soft kiss on his head.

Catherine went to put Jake in bath first and then rocked him to sleep. Once Jake was asleep Catherine returned downstairs.

….

That Saturday the team, Mary, Joan and Catherine's dad came over for the baby shower. It was a beautiful day outside. Steve had put several tables and chairs up outside and some parasols too. They made sure everything was ready for the party. They party started at 3.30pm after Jake had his sleep. Just after 3pm Jake woke up and Catherine dressed him for the party. Catherine dressed Jake in blue dungarees with the superman logo on it and in red letters superman with underneath a white shirt. She put a pair of grey thong sandals on his feet with a little band at the end so it would stay on his feet better.

While Catherine was dressing Jake, Steve was dressing Natalie. They had put her down for an afternoon nap as well since she had fallen asleep on the couch. Natalie was dressed in a pink pair of short pants with a white top on it. On the bottom of the top were some orange palm trees in a pink hue. The back of the top was a little lower and had a ruffled orange band. Steve put pink wedge sandals on Natalie's feet and braids in her hair.

Steve was about to go downstairs with Natalie when he heard a lot thud.


	38. Chapter 38

He quickly walked over to the room where he heard the sounds, which was Jake's room.

"Everything okay in here?" Steve asked concerned. He looked around but he saw that both Catherine and Jake were okay.

"Yeah it's all good. I was getting Jake ready and I knocked over the box with baby wipes and they landed on top of trash can."

"Ah okay." Steve was relieved that no one was hurt. "Aww Jake you look so cute."

"Yeah he does, doesn't he?"

"What about me mommy?" Natalie asked.

"You look very pretty sweetie," Catherine replied with a smile and Natalie smiled too.

Together they went downstairs and made sure everything was ready for the party. At 3.30pm the doorbell rang. It were Mary and Joan.

"Hey Uncle Steve," Joan spoke.

"Hey sweetie," Steve gave her a hug. "Hey sis."

"Hey Steve."

They all walked outside where Catherine and the kids were.

"Hey Catherine," Mary greeted her sister-in-law.

"Hey Mary, hey Joan."

"Hey Aunt Catherine."

"Hey little Jake," Mary spoke and tickled Jake's tummy. "He's really cute. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing very well, luckily."

"Yeah. Here I bought Jake a present."

Steve took the package from Mary and opened it. It revealed a jumper which you could hang in the door opening or underneath an arch. It was blue with a plush zebra and dinosaur on it with some jingly things.

"Thank you Mary," Steve told her.

"I bought Jake something too Uncle Steve."

"That's sweet of you Joan. Why don't you hand it to Aunt Catherine so she can open it with Jake."

Joan handed the present to Catherine. "Thank you Joan."

Jake was on Catherine's lap and together they opened the package, well more Catherine than Jake, and it revealed a frog rattle.

"Thank you Joan."

Jake immediately wanted to hold it so Catherine handed it to him and Jake started shaking it.

A little later the others arrived too. Danny, Chin, Kono, Adam, Lou, Renee, Duke and Jerry had bought a gift together for Jake. They had bought some outdoor play things for Jake. Jake got a red little slide, a blue swing chair for babies and a police car pool rider. They had also bought a baby gym for Jake, a rainforest melodies and lights baby gym.

"Aww thanks guys, I'm sure Jake will love them," Catherine spoke.

From Catherine's Dad Jake got a blue navy jumpsuit with white scarf and matching hat, a navy blue footsie pajama, a navy blue bib with white letters: U.S. Navy kicks ass, a black bodysuit with a camo colored one on it and under it little brother in white letters, a white body suit with in blue the text: my navy grandpa is my hero, a pacifier with blue camo colors, a pair of blue camo baby slippers, a little plush fox with camies on, a blue camo colored baby hat and a blue camo towel hoodie.

"Aww thanks dad. Geeh you would think we were in the Navy," Catherine joked.

"Yeah I saw them and they were just too cute."

"They really are dad."

Everyone got a change to hold Jake. He didn't mind being passed around, he was happy just as long as he was being held.

"Aunt Catherine, can I hold Jake too?" Joan asked.

"Yeah sure, go sit on the chair." Joan sat down on the chair. "Hold your arms just like me sweetie." Joan held her arms just like Catherine and Catherine carefully placed Jake in Joan's arms. "Make sure you support his head Joan."

Joan held Jake just like Catherine told her. "He's pretty heavy."

"Yeah he has grown a lot already."

Catherine grabbed the camera and took a picture of Joan holding Jake. A little later Jake started fussing.

"I'm sorry," Joan spoke, afraid she had done something wrong.

"It's okay sweetie, he's just hungry."

"Oh okay."

Catherine took Jake from Joan and went inside. She sat down on the chair and breastfed him. Once Jake had burped she took him back outside and put him in his swing chair. Everyone was enjoying the afternoon. Around 6pm Steve fired up the grill and baked some hamburgers. During dinner Jake started falling asleep so Catherine took him upstairs. She changed his diaper and dressed him in his pajamas. Catherine gave Jake a soft kiss on his head before she put him in his crib.

"Goodnight little man."

Catherine left the room and went back downstairs. Around 8pm everyone started leaving. Once everyone had left Steve took Natalie upstairs for bed. Once Natalie was in bed Steve went back downstairs and he and Catherine cleaned up outside.

The next day Steve went to put the toys together. He started outside with the swing and slide. He first put the slide together. It was pretty easy to do, he just had to put the slide and the steps together. He made sure it was secure. For the swing chair he didn't have to do much. He just had to secure the ropes to the chair. They already had a swing frame outside but it was only for one swing. With the swing chair they had gotten, they also got a pole so they could expand the frame. Steve took the frame they already had up apart. Steve took the pole they already had out of the frame and put a new one in, this one was suitable for two swings. Steve attached the other end of the frame to the pole and made sure it was secure. He screwed in the bolts where the swings would hang from and hung the swings on it. He pulled on the ropes to make sure it was secure. He checked the frame again to make sure everything was secure.

"Daddy, can I go on swing?" Natalie asked.

"Yes Natty, daddy is all done."

"Yay."

Natalie sat down on her swing and started swinging. Steve cleaned up everything. Catherine was on the porch with Jake, who was lying in his bouncy chair.

"Hey little buddy, would you like to try your new swing?" Steve spoke to him.

Steve picked him up and took him over to the swing. Catherine grabbed the camera so she could film Jake's first swing ride. Steve put Jake in the chair and strapped him in. Steve stood behind the swing and gently pushed Jake. Jake started smiling as the swing went back and forth.

"Looks like he's enjoying it," Catherine spoke.

"Yeah it looks like he is."

It was so cute to see the smile on Jake's face as Steve pushed the swing. He was really enjoying himself. Catherine was filming it and filmed Natalie on the swing as well. She just loved moments like this. Her family was just perfect.

…

Tomorrow was Natalie's fourth birthday. Jake was now nine months old. He was really doing well. He had a couple of checkups with the doctor but he was completely healthy. The doctor couldn't find any complications from the early birth. He had really grown big already and he was starting to crawl a little bit. Natalie absolutely loved her little brother, she loved being a big sister. It was sometimes still a bit getting used to for her, that she had to share her parents' attention, but she was a great big sister.

Today they had a party for the family, since Natalie's birthday was on a Monday, and tomorrow Natalie would have her birthday at school. Her last one here before she went to kindergarten. It was a beautiful February day so they could have the party outside. Natalie stormed into Steve and Catherine's room bright and early and jumped on their bed.

"Mommy, daddy, biwtday pawty today!" Natalie cheered.

Steve and Catherine grunted as they woke up. Steve glanced at the clock and saw it was only 7am.

"Yes sweetie," Catherine replied. "But your party doesn't start until two, go back to sleep sweetie."

"I no sweep mommy."

"Yes sweetie, it's too early. Come on, you can sleep here."

Natalie lay down in between Steve and Catherine. A little later she fell asleep again. It was 8am when they were woken up by Jake's crying. Steve went out and got Jake.

"Hey little buddy," Steve spoke as he walked into the room.

Jake smiled when he saw Steve above his crib. Steve picked Jake up and gave him a little kiss. Steve took Jake over to the changing table, changed Jake's diaper and dressed him. Catherine helped Natalie get dressed in her birthday outfit. Natalie wore a dress, the top was lace light yellow with a floral print and the skirt was yellow with orange flowers and a layer of tulle over it with an orange satin belt and a light yellow short sleeved t-shirt under it, she finished the outfit with light yellow flats with a light yellow flower at the front. Catherine put Natalie's hair in a ponytail and then made several braids.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Catherine told her.

"Thank you mommy," Natalie replied with a smile.

Steve was already downstairs getting breakfast ready when Catherine and Natalie came downstairs.

"You look like a little princess," Steve told Natalie.

Natalie had a big smile on her face. "Thank you daddy."

They all sat down at the breakfast table. Jake sat in his high chair and Steve was feeding him a jar of mashed fruit. The rest of the day they just relax around the house and Steve and Catherine made sure everything was ready for the party. Catherine got Natalie's cake ready as Steve took Jake upstairs for his afternoon nap.

Just before 2pm Catherine's dad arrived.

"Hey dad," Catherine greeted once she had opened the door.

"Hey sweetie."

"Gwandpa!" Natalie came squealing at the door.

"Hey there's the little birthday girl." He picked her up and gave her a kiss. "Happy birthday sweetie."

"Thank you gwandpa."

Natalie took the package that was handed to her and started opening it. It was a really big package. It was a trampoline. It was red with stars on it and it had a bar on it so Natalie could hold on when she was jumping.

"Thank you gwandpa. I love it."

"You're welcome sweetie."

A little later the others arrived too. From Danny and Grace Natalie got Lego juniors Ariel's dolphin carriage and a mixer with bowl. From Kono and Adam Natalie got an Elsa dress and Elsa's shoes to play dress up with. From Lou and Renee Natalie got a purple and green doodler and a Frozen 6-1 game, it had Bingo, Go Fish, Crazy 8's, Four-in-a-Row, Dominoes and Matching. From Chin and Kono Natalie got a mini guitar with Frozen theme and a 15 piece beauty set with case. From Duke Natalie got a box of jewelry with what she could make her own Frozen jewelry. From Jerry Natalie got a plush Shih Tzu puppy with a pink paid carry bag, a comb, leash, bone and cookie. From Mary and Joan Natalie got a pink and purple powered police motor.

Natalie loved all the toys she got. Once everyone was there Catherine went inside to get the cake. Natalie sat on her birthday stool as Catherine came out and everyone started singing as Steve filmed.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Natty, happy birthday to you."

Catherine put the cake down in front of Natalie. It was a pink Frozen cake.

"Go ahead Natty, blow out the candles," Catherine told her.

Natalie blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Catherine took the candles out and cut everyone a piece. She pulled Nick onto her lap and fed him some pieces of her piece. Once Natalie had finished her cake she went to play with her toys. She wanted to play on the trampoline so Steve put it together. Steve and Catherine took some pictures of Natalie throughout the day. She was dead tired when Steve put her to bed at 8pm.

"Did you have a nice day sweetie?"

"Yes I did daddy. Many pwesents."

"Yes you got a lot of presents and tomorrow you'll get your present from mommy and me."

"Yay."

"But only if you go to sleep now like a good girl. Goodnight sweetie."

"Niwt daddy."

Steve gave her a kiss and tucked her in. By the time Steve had closed the door Natalie was already asleep.

The next morning Natalie came storming into their bedroom at 7am.

"It's my biwtday!" Natalie yelled.

"Yes it is sweetie," Steve replied. "Happy birthday sweetie." Steve gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you daddy."

"Happy birthday Natty," Catherine said and gave Natalie a hug and a kiss too.

"Thank you mommy. I get pwesent now?"

Both Steve and Catherine had to smile at that.

"Okay but first you have to get dressed."

Natalie jumped off the bed and ran to her bedroom. Steve and Catherine dressed themselves and then Steve went to get Natalie dressed as Catherine went to check on Jake. Jake was still asleep so Catherine let him sleep for now. She went downstairs and made breakfast for the family. Natalie was so impatient to get her present that she ate her breakfast as fast as she could.

"Natty, don't put so much in your mouth," Steve spoke to her.

Natalie mumbled something with her mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Natty, I can't understand you then."

Natalie swallowed the bite that was in her mouth. "I want my present daddy."

"Yes, but after breakfast and don't put so much in your mouth."

Once they finished their breakfast Steve went outside to get Natalie's present. A little later he walked back into the house.

"Natty, do you want to see your present?"

"Yes daddy!" Natalie squealed.

"Then come here quickly."

Natalie jumped off her chair and ran up to Steve, who was standing in the back door. Steve took her outside to the backyard. Natalie's eyes widened when she saw a beautiful bike standing there.

"Mine?" Natalie asked hopeful.

"Yes that's yours, sweetie."

"Thank you daddy," Natalie squealed and gave Steve's legs a hug.

"Thank you mommy." Catherine got a hug too.

"You're welcome sweetie, why don't you try it?"

Natalie ran over to the bike and sat down on it. It was a Frozen theme bike. The frame was white with some Frozen drawings on it. The tires where blue and the side wheels, the handles and the pedals where pink/purple. On the handles were white streamers. On the front of the steering wheel hung a handlebar bag. The bike also came with a tiara Frozen helmet.

Natalie sat down on the bike looking like a big girl.

"I think she likes it," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"Yeah I think she does."

Steve and Catherine loved to watch Natalie on her bike but they were interrupted by Jake's crying. Catherine went upstairs and got him dressed for the day. She breastfed him before she took him downstairs.

Steve left to go to work just after 8am.

Around 8.40am Catherine left and went to school. Catherine was pushing the stroller with Jake while Natalie was on her bike. She wanted to take her bike to school. Natalie was at the Honolulu Waldorf school, it was only about a five minute walk from their house. Natalie put the bike in the bike rack and took her helmet off once they were at the school. Together with Catherine she walked inside once they bell rang. Catherine could join her this morning for the birthday party. Natalie took a seat on the big birthday chair and waited for the other kids to come into the classroom. Once everyone was there the teacher started the day. After the daily stuff they started celebrating Natalie's party. They played some music and sang some songs. Natalie was loving it. Catherine took some pictures of Natalie. Once the songs had ended Natalie gave every kid a treat. Catherine had made mini cupcakes. Once the party was over Catherine went back home.

The next day it was Natalie's first day at the big school. Steve went with Natalie and Catherine today too. They walked to school and Natalie was on her bike. Once the bell had rung they all walked inside. They went to Natalie's classroom but just before Natalie went into the classroom she started crying.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey it's okay Natty," Catherine spoke as she crouched down next to Natalie. "This is your new class. Some of your friends are in there too. Come on, mommy will go inside with you."

"Good morning," Natalie's teacher Lani greeted them as Catherine walked in holding Natalie's hand. "Hey Natty, good morning. It's okay sweetie." Lani crouched down in front of Natalie. "It's okay Natty. We are gonna have a lot of fun today. You can come sit with me today okay."

"Go on Natty, Mommy will be here to pick you up after school. Can mommy get a kiss?"

Natalie gave Catherine a hug and a kiss and Steve got that too.

"Have fun today sweetie," Steve told her.

"Come on Natty," Lani spoke as she took Natalie's hand. "You can sit with me today."

Natalie cried when Catherine let go of her hand. "Bye Natty," Catherine spoke and she and Steve left the classroom. Lani pulled Natalie on her lap to calm her down.

"It's okay Cath," Steve spoke.

"Yeah, it's probably just the first day. But it's hard to hear her cry like that."

"I know honey but it's gonna be okay."

Steve and Catherine went back home.

"Good morning class," Lani spoke.

"Good morning Miss Lani," the class replied.

"This is our new kid today. Her name is Natty. Let's all say hello to Natty."

"Hello Natty," the class spoke.

"Hello," Natalie replied softly.

"It's Natty's first day so we have to help Natty today. Can you do that?"

"Yes Miss Lani."

"That's good. Now all grab your chairs and join me."

The kids grabbed their chairs and sat in a circle around the teacher. After a while Natalie calmed down.

After coming home from dropping off Natalie Steve went to work. Catherine just stayed at home with Jake today. She had a day off today. She only worked three days a week, on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday.

"Bye honey," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"Bye babe, be careful."

"Of course, always." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "Be good to mommy today buddy," Steve spoke to Jake. "Be a good boy to mommy."

"We'll be fine today honey."

"Have fun today buddy." Steve gave Jake a kiss and tickled his tummy before leaving.

Once Steve had left Catherine took the play mat out and put Jake on it.

"It's just you and me now buddy," Catherine spoke to Jake as she was playing with him on the ground. "Yeah, your sister is at school now. But we can have fun too huh." Catherine tickled Jake's tummy causing him to laugh. "You're such a little cutie. Mommy loves you. Yeah you are a little cutie."

Catherine played a little with him inside before she took him outside and put him on the swing. He really loved the swing. He was all smiles as Catherine gently pushed him. After a while on the swing Catherine took him over to the slide. She put him on top and helped him slide down. He was having a lot of fun. Around 11am Catherine went to the grocery store to get some food for dinner and other groceries. When she got back she had lunch with Jake. She fed Jake a jar of mashed carrots and peas. Catherine put Jake down with his play gym for a little while until it was time to pick up Natalie. Catherine put Jake down in his stroller and walked to Natalie's school. She stood outside on the playground waiting for Natalie to come out. Just after the bell rang Natalie's class came out. As soon as Natalie saw Catherine she ran up to her.

"Hey sweetie," Catherine spoke and she gave Natalie a hug. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Yes mommy, we did a lot of fun stuff. I made dwawing."

"That's nice sweetie." Catherine walked up to the teacher.

"Hey Catherine," Lani greeted her.

"Hey, how did it go today?"

"Oh it went fine. The crying stopped after a minute or so."

"Ah okay that's good."

"Yeah she knew some kids already from pre-school so that was good. Once we got started it was okay."

"Okay that's good."

"We had fun today huh Natty?"

"Yes Miss Lani."

"See you tomorrow Natty."

"Bye bye Miss Lani."

They grabbed Natalie's bike and they went back home. Jake had fallen asleep in his stroller so Catherine placed him in his crib once they had gotten home.

"Mommy, we play game?" Natalie asked.

"Yes sure, go grab a game."

Natalie picked out Minion memory. Catherine shuffled the cards and put them on the table. Natalie was pretty good at this game. She remembered very well where the cards where. In the end she had three more sets than Catherine.

"Well done sweetie," Catherine told her.

"Anots game mommy?"

"Sure sweetie, memory again or another game?"

"Anots game."

"Okay go pick one out."

Natalie took the box of the memory back to the closet and picked out another game. She picked out bingo this time. It was not bingo with numbers but a Frozen bingo. Catherine put the wheel together and gave them both a card and some coins to put on the card. Natalie swirled the bowl and a ball came out. Natalie picked up the ball and looked what was one it.

"It's Elsa."

Catherine and Natalie had it both. After a while they both needed one more to get the card full.

"Okay Natalie, get me an Olaf."

"No mommy. Anna."

"No mommy needs Olaf."

"I need Anna."

The first ball that came out was Kristoff. They both didn't need that one. The next one was Duke. The ball after that was Anna.

"Yay I won," Natalie cheered.

"Well done sweetie."

Natalie put the box away and went outside. They had a gate in front of the beach so Natalie couldn't go there by herself. Catherine grabbed the clothes out of the washer and hung them up outside as Natalie was playing in the sandbox. A little later she heard a cry coming over the monitor so she went upstairs to get Jake. She changed Jake's diaper and dressed him again. She took him downstairs and sat down on the porch to breastfed Jake. Once Jake had burped she placed him in his bouncy chair in the shade.

Just after 5pm Catherine took the kids inside so she could prepare dinner. She put the TV on for the kids. Natalie and Jake sat on the couch and just watch TV.

It was just past 5.30pm when Steve walked into the house.

"Hey," Steve called.

"Daddy!" Natalie squealed and jumped off the couch.

"Hey sweetie." Steve spoke as he gave Natalie a hug. "Did you have a nice day at school today?"

"Yes it was weally fun daddy."

"That's good."

Steve gave her a kiss before Natalie went back to the couch. Steve walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss as well.

"Hey buddy."

Jake stuck his arms out so Steve picked him up. Steve took Jake into the kitchen where Catherine was.

"Hey honey," Steve greeted his wife.

"Hey Steve." Steve gave Catherine a kiss. "How was your day?"

"It was good, nothing really excited. How was your day?"

"It was good. Just spend a quiet day with Jake and in the afternoon I played some game with Natalie and we just played outside."

"That's good."

"Can you set the table Steve? Dinner is almost ready."

"Of course."

Steve put Jake back down on the couch and went to set the table. Once dinner was ready Steve put Jake in his high chair and the family sat down to eat. Steve fed Jake some mashed potatoes and spinach. After dinner Steve took the kids upstairs for bath. Steve got in the bath with the kids. Natalie sat in the bath and Jake sat on Steve's lap. The kids loved bath time. They had a lot of toys to play with. After about thirty minutes Catherine came upstairs and took Jake out. She wrapped a towel hoodie around him and took him to his bedroom as Steve went to wash Natalie. Once Natalie was done Steve took her out. He helped her dry off and dried himself off. He dressed himself as Natalie dressed herself in her pajama. Natalie already brushed her teeth before going down. She could stay down for a little while. She sat on the couch with Steve and just watched some TV.

Catherine dressed Jake in his pajamas and breastfed him before rocking him to sleep. Once he was asleep Catherine put him in his crib and went downstairs.

"Alright Natty, bedtime," Catherine spoke just after 7pm.

"Daddy take me."

"Alright that's good too."

"Howsey daddy."

Steve turned on the couch so Natalie could hop on his back. Steve grabbed her as he stood up. "Mommy kiss."

"Goodnight sweetie," Catherine spoke and gave Natalie a kiss.

"Niwt mommy."

Steve took Natalie upstairs and tucked her in. He read her a story before going back down. Steve and Catherine cleaned up the kids' stuff before sitting on the couch. Steve had his arm around Catherine and Catherine was curled up to Steve. Steve loved moments like this. He loved spending time with the kids but he was also glad to spend some time alone with Catherine.

Before going to bed Steve went to check on the kids. Natalie was peacefully asleep in her bed. Just as he was about to leave Jake's bedroom he woke up. Steve went back and picked Jake up. He changed his diaper and rocked him back to sleep. Once he was asleep Steve put him back in his crib. Steve quietly left the room and went to his bedroom. Catherine was already in bed when Steve walked in. She was lying on her side, facing away from his side, reading a book. Steve crawled into the bed and crawled up to Catherine. Steve wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"Hey Steve, is Jake asleep again?"

"Yes he is."

"Good."

Steve removed Catherine's hair from her neck so he could kiss her neck.

"Steve," Catherine moaned. "I'm reading a book."

"I know. I'm just kissing you."

Steve knew that she wouldn't be able to resist him. She never could when he started kissing her neck. Catherine tried to concentrate on her book but it was getting harder each second with Steve kissing her neck. Catherine put the book on her nightstand and turned around on her back. Steve stopped kissing her when Catherine turned around and looked her in the eye.

"Hey you," Catherine spoke.

"Hey yourself. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist it."

"You know me too well," Catherine replied with a smile.

"Oh yes that I do, especially when it comes to what turns you on."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly."

Steve lowered his lips and kissed Catherine. He moved so he was lying on top of Catherine. All kissing Steve removed their clothes before they made love.

….

That Friday the workload was pretty quiet so Catherine and Steve went home just after 4pm. Their nanny was at the house with the kids. After their nanny left Steve went upstairs as Catherine just spend some time with the kids. A little later Steve came back downstairs with two suitcases and two bags.

"Steve? What are you doing with those suitcases?"

"It's for us."

"For us? What do you mean for us?"

"You and me are going somewhere this weekend."

"We? Just the two of us? What about the kids?"

"I've asked Danny to watch them. He has Grace for the weekend so she can help him."

"Really? I don't know any of this."

"I know, it's my surprise for you. Come on, we should get going."

Steve took the suitcases to the car and helped Catherine strap the kids in. He drove them to Danny's place. Steve had already told Natalie about the weekend plans and that she would be spending the weekend with Uncle Danny.

"Hey guys," Danny greeted them.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Uncle Steve," Grace greeted them.

"Hey sweetie."

Catherine and Steve took the kids and the stuff for the kids inside.

"You sure it's not a problem Danny?" Catherine asked.

"Of course not. You and Steve have fun. Grace and I will be fine and we'll have fun together."

"Alright. Natty, can mommy get a hug?"

Natalie gave Catherine a hug and a kiss and Steve got the same.

"Be good to Uncle Danny." Steve told her.

"Yes daddy."

Catherine and Steve both gave Jake a kiss too before they left.

"Have fun," Danny called as Steve and Catherine walked to the car.

Danny stood in the doorway with the kids, he was holding Jake in his arms. They waved goodbye as Catherine and Steve left.

"Where are we going Steve?" Catherine asked.

"You'll see."

Steve drove them to the Royal Hawaiian hotel. They were staying in a Mailani tower oceanfront room. Steve checked them in and took Catherine upstairs. Catherine eyes widened when she saw the room.


	40. Chapter 40

She saw a lot of roses from the entrance. She walked in further followed by Steve. They came into a hallway. Immediately right was the door to the bathroom. On the right was a vanity and further on the same side a bath tub with shower. On the left was the closet. Further in the main room stood on the left a cabinet with a coffee maker on top and a mirror against the wall. At the end of the room, against the left wall stood a desk with chair and a flat screen TV, table lamp and telephone on it. Around the corner from the hallway stood a queen sized bed. On either side of the bed stood a nightstand with a table lamp on it. Against the right wall hung a mirror. Across from the desk stood a comfortable armchair with ottoman with side table and behind it a standing lamp. Through sliding doors they could access the balcony. The balcony had two chairs and a table. They had a beautiful view of the ocean.

Catherine looked around the room. There were several bouquets of roses around the room and on the bed lay some rose petals in the shape of a heart.

"Wow Steve, this is beautiful." Catherine walked out the balcony. "And the view here is beautiful."

Steve walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Thank you for this Steve."

"You're welcome Cath."

"But what's the occasion of this?"

"Just something nice for the two of us. After everything that happened I thought it might be nice for us, just you and me. No kids. Just a whole weekend just you and me."

"It's very nice Steve but what if something happens to Jake or to Natty."

"Danny can handle it and if it's really bad I'm sure he will call us. Just relax honey. Everything is fine."

They stood there for a while before putting their stuff away.

"Do you have dinner reservations for us tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. We have dinner at eight."

Catherine looked at her watch. It was only 5.30pm so they still had some time.

"How about we take a hot bath together first and then go explore the hotel?" Catherine asked with a cheeky tone.

"Deal."

Catherine filled the tub and put some soap in it before they took their clothes off. Steve got in first and Catherine sat in between his legs with Steve's arms around her. Catherine leaned back against his chest.

"Hmmm, this is nice," Catherine admitted.

"Yes it is. Very nice. I thought it would be nice. With everything that had happened with Jake we haven't had much time together. I miss the kids but it's nice just to have some time alone with you."

"Yeah I miss them too but yeah it's nice."

"We can do whatever we want," Steve whispered seductively in Catherine ear before attaching his lips to her neck.

"Oh Steve," Catherine moaned when Steve found her spot.

To make matters worse Steve moved his hand down in between her legs and touched her. Catherine was writhing in Steve's arms. It felt so good what he was doing. Catherine grinded against Steve as he was pleasuring her. Sooner than she would have liked she came already. Once she had regained her breath she turned around and sat on Steve's lap. She made sure he was in the game with her before moving down on him. It felt so good doing it in the water. Because of their movements some soap and water had spilled over the tub onto the floor but they couldn't care less right now, they were enjoying it too much. Catherine collapsed against Steve when they finished. When they had regained their breaths they washed themselves and got out of the tub. Steve cleaned up the floor. They got dressed for dinner. Catherine wore a pink chiffon top with butterflies and flowers on it and white hot pants. She finished the outfit with butterfly earrings and wedges with pink bands. Steve wore a pair of jeans shorts and a blue short sleeved shirt. They walked out of the room and went to explore the hotel. It looked really beautiful. At 8pm they went to have dinner. They were eating at Mai Tai bar. They took some finger foods and shared plates. It was really delicious. It was just after 11pm when they were up in their room again. As soon as they were in their room Steve pulled Catherine to him and kissed her deeply. Steve lifted her up and Catherine automatically wrapped her legs around him. Steve quickly took them to the bed and lay Catherine down on it. Their clothes were thrown across the room and they made love.

The next day after breakfast they went to the spa. Steve had booked them the couple's package. This was a Lomi Lomi massage and a Pronto Facial, Deluxe Scalp Massage or Reflexology. It felt really good on their bodies. They were so relaxed when they left. After the massage they changed into their swimsuits and went to find two sun beds on the beach.

In the afternoon they went to do some paddle boarding. They stayed downstairs till around 5pm before going up. They took a bath together before dressing themselves.

"Wait, I have the perfect dress for you," Steve spoke as Catherine was looking to see what she would wear.

Steve went to the closet and grabbed a garment bag. He had it placed in the room before they got here. He opened the garment bag and took out a cocktail dress for Catherine.

"Wow Steve, it's beautiful."

It was a navy blue dress with three straps on the right side. One went over the left shoulder and the other two went over the right shoulder. Catherine went to dress herself and Steve dressed himself in a pair of dress jeans and a blue and black checkered shirt.

"Where are we going tonight for dinner?" Catherine asked as she was finishing up.

"Nowhere, we're having dinner here in our room."

"Oh okay."

Just after 7pm there was a knock on their door. Steve had already ordered their food. The waiter wheeled in a cart and Steve and Catherine sat outside on the balcony. The waiter set the table and poured them a glass of red wine. As main course Steve had picked ribeye steak for both of them.

"Enjoy your meal. I'll be back in about thirty minutes with your desserts."

The waiter left the room and Catherine and Steve went to eat. It was a beautiful dinner with the sun setting over the ocean, which they could see from their balcony. The dinner was really delicious. Thirty minutes later the waiter was back. He cleaned their plates and served them their dessert. They both had chocolate cake.

After dinner Steve ordered them a bottle of red wine, a bottle of tequila, some lime, a cheese display and some fruit, including chocolate covered strawberries. It was around 11pm when Steve opened up the bottle of tequila. With some lime and salt they enjoyed the tequila. They were both a little hammered when they had almost finished the bottle. Catherine went inside, saying she had to go to the bathroom.

"Steve, can you come here for a sec?" Catherine called a little later.

Steve stood up and walked inside.

"What's….?" Steve started but he stopped when he saw Catherine lying on the bed in a sexy red teddy. Damn his wife was looking hot in that teddy. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now, wouldn't you rather join me here than stand there?"

Steve didn't have to be told twice. He quickly put the bottle of tequila, glasses and empty plates inside on the desk, closed the sliding doors and closed the shutters. Steve wanted to undress himself but Catherine stopped him.

"Wait, I wanna undress you, just get here on the bed, lay down next to me."

Hurrying now, Steve did as Catherine told him. Once he was lying on the bed Catherine straddled him.

"You look amazing," Steve uttered.

"You like it?"

"I love it. You look really hot."

Catherine bent down and whispered in his ear. "Wouldn't it look better on the floor?"

Damn her, she knew exactly which buttons to push to turn him on. Steve wanted to take the teddy off of her but Catherine stopped him.

"First your clothes mister."

Catherine went to undo the buttons of Steve's shirt. She was going way too slow for his liking, but Catherine gave him a warning look so he didn't rush her. Steve sat up momentarily so that Catherine could take his shirt off. She threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed. She moved her hands over his chest, his abs felt so nice underneath her hands. She reached underneath her pillow and pulled out two ties. She tied Steve's arms to the head rest.

"Now you're under my mercy."

With everything that Catherine was doing and the way she looked his pants had gotten really tight already.

"Fine, but please can you do something?"

"Oh, impatient are we."

"To have you? Always!"

"That's good to know."

Catherine moved her hips a little bit lower so that they were more secure against his pelvis. She already felt how turned on he was but she wasn't done teasing him. She grinded her hips against him, knowing it would drive Steve crazy.

"Cath please," Steve moaned. "Stop teasing."

"Are you sure? Cus you seem to enjoy it."

"Oh yes, but...oh…. I… want…..you," Steve tried to speak.

Realizing she had teased him enough already she sat up. Steve grunted at the loss of contact but that was soon over as Catherine went to work on taking his pants off. His pants and boxers joined his shirt on the floor. Catherine went back to him and pleasured him with her hands and mouth. Once he had finished Catherine sat on his lap again. She wanted to take her teddy off but Steve stopped her.

"Leave that on, you look so hot in it."

Catherine honored his wish and just took her panties off.

"You ready Steve?"

"More than ready, please Cath, I need you right now."

"Oh really? How much?" Catherine sunk down a little on him.

"Very much. If I don't feel you right now I might explode."

"Now we don't want that now do we." Catherine sunk down a little lower.

"Please Cath, I'm not kidding. I need you right now!"

She needed him too so she stopped teasing and moved down completely. Catherine brazed her hands on his chest as she started moving. She liked the idea of Steve tied up but she missed his hands on her body. Without slowing down she undid the ties. As soon as his hands were free Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around Catherine. Steve undid the teddy and practically tore it off of Catherine's body. It looked really hot on her but he wanted to see all of her now. Steve turned them around and placed Catherine on the bed. He kissed her as he continued moving. She felt so good. She really was a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of her.

They were both exhausted when they collapsed down next to each other on the bed after three hours.

"Wow," was all Catherine could say.

"Yeah I know, wow."

"Maybe we should drink tequila more often," Catherine joked. "Or eat chocolate covered strawberries."

"If this is the result, definitely," Steve smiled.

Steve lay on his side facing Catherine and Catherine did the same. "I love you Cath," Steve spoke in a passionate voice.

"I love you too Steve."

Steve pulled Catherine closer and kissed her. "You make me really happy."

"Ditto."

"I'm so happy to have you, Natty and Jake in my life. I love my family."

"We love you too Steve. You're a great daddy to Natty and Jake."

"Thanks Cath. You are the best mommy is could ever ask for. You're great with Natty and Jake."

"We make a good couple."

"We make a great couple."

Steve gathered Catherine closer and gave her another kiss. Catherine snuggled against him and they fell asleep.

The next morning Steve reserved them some breakfast in bed. After breakfast they packed up their stuff and went back home. They drove by Danny's house to pick up Natalie and Jake.

"Hey guys," Danny spoke once he opened the door. "How was your weekend?"

"Good, good," Steve spoke as he and Catherine stepped in.

"Daddy!" Natalie came squealing at the door.

"Hey sweetie," Steve spoke as he picked her up. "Did you have a nice time with Uncle Danny and Grace?"

"Yes daddy. It was weally fun. We went to zoo."

"To the zoo? That's nice, lucky you."

Jake had noticed that his parents were there too and started fussing in his play pen. Catherine move to pick him up.

"Hey little buddy, mommy missed you. Have you been a good boy to Uncle Danny and Grace?"

"Oh yes, they were both really sweet," Danny answered.

"That's good. Thank you again for watching them."

"It was my pleasure. They are really sweet kids."

Steve and Catherine grabbed the kids' stuff and went back home. The weekend was nice but they were glad to see the kids again. As they were walking up to the house they heard an explosion behind them.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. Hope you all liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Steve and Catherine shielded the kids from the explosion. They looked behind them and saw that is was Catherine's car that had exploded.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked Catherine.

"Yeah I'm good."

Steve and Catherine checked the kids over. They were both unharmed. Nothing knowing if anything else was rigged they decided to not go into the house. Steve picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Hey Steve, what's up?"

"Hey Danny, get the team together and come over to my house."

"Everything okay?" Danny heard in his partner's voice that something was wrong.

"Just as we were walking up to the house Catherine's car exploded."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah we're all fine, just get the team and the bomb squad here."

"Will do Steve, we'll be right there."

"Thanks," Steve spoke and hung up the phone.

Steve and Catherine waited outside until the others arrived.

"Are you all okay?" Kono asked as she walked up to them.

"Yeah we're all good."

"I can't believe someone would do this. Do you have any idea who?"

"No, not a clue," Catherine replied.

"We've put away so many bad guys over the years, it could be connected to either one of them."

"I'll head over to HQ, see if I can find something about who did this."

"Cath, go with them. Take the kids with you, you'll be safe in the office," Steve spoke to Catherine.

"Alright."

Catherine got the kids' seats from Steve's car and put them in Kono's car. With Kono she drove to the office. Catherine set up a play corner for the kids in the main room of the office. She walked to the computer table so she could help Kono.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" Kono asked Catherine.

"No nothing. We've been away this weekend so they possible planted it this weekend."

Kono pulled up the camera footage of the camera on the crossing with the highway. Kono hit rewind on the footage to Friday evening when Catherine and Steve left. She hit fast forward on the feed until a car came in the picture.

"No, that belongs to one of our neighbors," Catherine spoke.

Kono hit fast forward again. Some more cars came in the picture but they were all from the neighbors. In the end they had three cars that Catherine couldn't place. One came in the street Saturday afternoon, one Saturday evening and the other Sunday morning. Kono ran the plates. From two she got the owner. The other one, the car that came in Saturday evening, was a rental car. Kono send everything she found to the guys as Kono went to look into the owner of the cars, to see if something stood out there. Catherine went to the kids to see how they were doing.

"I'm gonna go get us some lunch," Kono spoke after a while.

"Thanks Kono."

"What shall I bring for the kids?"

"For Natty a sandwich is fine and for Jake some kind of baby jar."

"Alright."

Kono had some searches running on the computer so there wasn't much more to do then wait for the results now anyway.

Since they didn't know what they were dealing with Steve had some HPD officers posted outside the office, just in case.

"Mommy," Natalie spoke after Kono had left. "Why can't we go home?"

"Well you saw what happened to mommy's car right?" Natalie nodded. "Well we don't know why that happened or who did that. You know that mommy and daddy go after bad guys right." Again Natalie nodded. "Well, until we know what's going on we can't be at the house. Maybe some bad guys are after us. But don't worry, we will get the bad guys. We won't let them hurt you."

"What about daddy? Why he not hewe?"

"Daddy is trying to find out who did this."

"No safe fow daddy."

"Daddy will be very careful sweetie and uncle Danny is with him. Don't worry, daddy will be okay."

…..

Steve looked on his phone at all the data Kono and Catherine had gathered. Some of the neighbors had gathered outside to see what was going on at the McGarrett house. Steve walked outside and asked the neighbors about the cars that came into their street. The two cars Kono had found owners from were visiting one of the neighbors. The rental car neither of the neighbors recognized. Steve asked if they saw anything suspicious Saturday evening but neither one of them did. Steve passed the information on to Kono as he went back inside. Chin and Grover had left to go talk to the rental company to see if they could find out who had rented the car.

…

A little later Kono was back with sandwiches, some drinks and a jar of mashed fruit for Jake. They sat at the table in the main area to eat their lunch. Jake sat on Catherine's lap and Catherine fed him from the jar.

"Have you heard from Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, he talked to the neighbors and the two cars we found the owners from were visiting. The rental car neither of them recognized. Chin and Grover are going to the rental company to see if they can find out who rented the car."

After Kono had finished lunch she went back to the computer. The searches hadn't turned up anything suspicious. Kono went to track the rental car to see where it came from and if she maybe could catch the face. She tracked the car all the way back to the rental company without any luck of catching the face. All she could see was that it was a male driver and no passenger. She tried to track the man from the rental company but again no luck. Hopefully Chin and Grover had better luck.

…

Danny and Steve looked through the shrapnel the bomb squad had found. Steve was just glad that everyone was alright and that this didn't happen when Catherine was driving the car with possible their kids inside. He wanted to get his hands on the son of a bitch who did this so badly. Steve found piece of a phone, that was probably how it was triggered. He probably called it in, which meant he knew that they were approaching the house. Steve looked around to see if he could find a camera or something.

"Hey Danny, do you have a device to search for electronics in your car?" Steve asked.

"Yeah it's in the trunk. Why?"

"I think whoever did this was watching us so he knew we were approaching the house."

Steve went to Danny car and pulled the device from the trunk. Steve turned it on and searched the area. He got a signal at a tree. Steve looked up and saw that there was a birdhouse in the tree. Luckily the tree had a few low hanging branches so Steve climbed into the tree. He opened the birdhouse and found a camera inside. He had taken a device with him that he could attach to the wires so they could hack into it. Steve pulled out his phone and called Kono.

"Kono, check the bug I just placed. The man we are looking for had placed a camera to watch my place. See if you can find out where the signal came from."

"Alright will do. Chin and Grover are back at the office. The rental company didn't turn up anything. The man gave a false name and used cash to pay for the car and returned in this morning."

"Alright thanks."

Steve hung up the phone and climbed back down. Steve took some of the pieces of the bomb to the office she they could check who made the call.

…

"Daddy!" Natalie squealed as Steve walked in and she ran up to him.

"Hey sweetie," Steve responded and picked her up.

"I wowwy about you daddy."

"There's no need sweetie. Daddy is alright."

"Bad man aftew daddy."

"Yes I know sweetie, but daddy will get him and daddy will be careful okay."

"Okay daddy."

Steve gave Natalie a kiss and put her back on the ground. Natalie went back to playing. Steve handed the pieces of the bomb to Kono so she could check it out.

"Hey honey," Steve spoke as he walked up to Catherine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. I just hope this is over soon so we can go home."

"Me too honey, me too."

Jake had noticed his daddy was here again and was begging to be held.

"Hey buddy," Steve said as he picked Jake up. "It's okay buddy. Daddy's gonna fix everything. Don't worry buddy. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you."

Steve just spend some time with his kids as they were waiting for new information.

"I think I have something," Kono called after a while.

Steve handed Jake to Catherine and went to the computer table. "What do you have Kono?"

"I managed to track the signal from the camera and from the phone call. They both came from the same location, a warehouse on Robello Lane."

"Good work Kono. Let's gear up everyone."

"Steve," Catherine called before they walked out.

Steve walked back up to Catherine. "Don't worry Cath, it's gonna be okay."

"Just be careful."

"I will honey, you have my word."

Steve gave Catherine a kiss before he left with the others. Catherine stayed at the office with the kids. They all drove to the address. With their cars they blocked the entrance ways to the warehouse. With their rifles in hand they approached the warehouse. Steve knocked on the door.

"Five-0, open up!"

There was no answers. Steve wanted to open the door but at that moment a shot came through the door. Steve was just in time to move back. Steve kicked the door in and guns raised the went into the building. Immediately they saw some men with guns. They shot all of them.

"Clear," came the call from everyone as they checked the building.

"Steve, over here," Chin called from one of the rooms.

Steve stepped in and was shocked by what he saw. There were a lot of pictures of him and his family on the wall. They had been following them for a while now.

Only one of the guys was still alive. EMT's came and took him to the hospital. Chin and Kono went with him so they could question him once he was stable. The others stayed behind at the warehouse to look through the stuff. Steve and Danny took all the pictures down and took them with them to the office.

"Everything okay?" Catherine asked as the boys walked back into the office.

"Yeah it's good," Steve answered.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah we got them. Did you notice someone following you over the last couple of days?"

"No, why?"

"There were a lot of surveillance pics of us."

"Of us? That's just creepy."

"Yeah it is. Only one of them survived. Chin and Kono are at the hospital waiting to question him."

"Okay that's good."

A little later Kono and Chin returned from the hospital.

"Did he give you anything?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately he died in surgery but we did manage to get his ID. You won't believe it."

"Who is it?"

"Peter Hesse."

"Did you say Hesse?"

"Yeah, apparently he's a cousin."

"Damn. So he was after me to seek revenge."

"Probably yeah. But everything is dealt with now. No one is still alive of that group."

Steve let out a relieved sigh. He couldn't believe that after all this time a Hesse was after him. Luckily they had gotten them all and the threat was over.

"Thank you guys for coming in on a Sunday."

"Of course Steve, they mess with one of us they mess with all of us," Chin spoke.

Now that the case was over Catherine and Steve took the kids back home. HPD had already made sure that the scene was cleaned up. Steve took the kids' seats out of Kono's car and put them back in his truck.

"Well I guess we should get you a new car," Steve spoke as they walked up the front door.

"Yeah, I loved that car though."

"I know you did. I'm just glad you weren't driving it when it exploded."

"Yeah me too."

…..

Today was Jake's first birthday. It was May 27th. It was on a Wednesday. Steve had taken a day off from work so he could celebrate Jake's first birthday. Natalie only had to go to school in the morning so the afternoon they had off to celebrate Jake's birthday. Jake woke them up around 7.30am. Steve went out to get them.

"Hey, little birthday boy," Steve spoke as he walked into Jake's room.

Jake stood in his crib, holding himself onto the railing and smiled as Steve approached. He was started to walk a bit, not really by himself but he could walk when he held onto something or something.

"Dada," Jake said as Steve picked him up.

"Did you say dada buddy?" Steve asked with a smile on his face.

"Dada," Jake replied.

"That's my big boy." Steve gave him a kiss before he took him over to the closet.

As Steve was getting Jake Catherine went to wake Natalie for school.

With Jake in his arms Steve looked through the closet and picked out clothes for Jake. Steve put Jake on the changing table and undid Jake's pajamas before taking Jake's diaper off. Steve cleaned him up and put a new diaper on Jake before putting Jake's clothes on steve had picked out. Steve dressed him in a light blue shirt with an anchor on it in grey and white stripes and above and under it in a rainbow shape the text: Captain adorable with grey and white stripes shorts. Steve put grey and blue boat shoes on Jake's feet.

"Aww you look adorable," Steve said as he stood Jake up on the changing table.

Steve took Jake downstairs and put him in his high chair. Steve went to get some breakfast for him.

A little later Catherine came downstairs with Natalie. Natalie was dressed in a white top with butterflies on it and a pair of jeans short under it and red sandals.

"Hey happy birthday little guy," Catherine said and gave Jake a little kiss.

"Happy biwthday Jake," Natalie spoke and gave her little brother a kiss too.

Catherine went to fix some breakfast for the family.

"Do you know what Jake did this morning?" Steve asked Catherine as they sat at the table.

"No what?"

"He called me dada."

"He did? That's my big boy."

When it was time for school Catherine left with Jake to drop Natalie off at school before going back home again. Steve stayed home so he could Jake's present ready.

"Would you like your present Jake?" Catherine asked when they were home causing a big smile to appear on his face. "Shall we go find it?

Steve and Catherine took Jake outside. His eyes widened when he saw his present. It was a blue water table. Steve had already filled it with water. Catherine took Jake over to it and put him down next to it. Catherine held him as Jake reached out for a water toy. Jake took a sail boat and sailed it through the water. He was loving it. Steve took some pictures of Jake as he was playing. He played with it for a long time before moving onto something else.

When it was time to get Natalie Catherine left to get Natalie. Around 3pm the first guests arrived. Jake got a lot of present and he was happy with them all. He really had a good day. He was dead tired when Catherine took him upstairs for bed.

Around 9pm all the guest had left. Catherine and Steve cleaned up and enjoyed the rest of the evening in the hammock. Before going to bed they stopped by Jake's bedroom.

"I can't believe our little boy is one already," Catherine spoke.

"I know, me neither. Thank god everything turned out fine with him."

"Yeah me too."

Steve and Catherine stood there for a little while before going to bed themselves.

* * *

 **The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
